


Strip

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Muscles, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Kennedy's been working so hard for her and her friends, trying to achieve their dreams, that she ignores many things, even when they're standing right in front of her, like Anastasia. Anastasia is not one to be ignored, though. Kennedy will pay attention to her, damn it.





	1. Top Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Welcome to another original story by this lunatic. The story is mine and the characters are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.
> 
> General warning: This story involves a sexual relationship between two women. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. Simple as that. I also I have no beta, so expect a lot of mistakes. Sorry, they just escape me so.
> 
> Come say hi to me on my [Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). Okay, so, after all of that, on with the story!
> 
> A/N: the two main characters in this story are based heavily on the DC comic characters Power Girl and Knockout. The only reason it’s not them and this isn’t just an AU fanfic is because I have no idea what Power Girl’s personality is like. But, while reading this, feel free to picture them. 

 

Strip 

1: Top Hat

Kennedy Devlin was not sure why the boyos brought her with them to this place. The house music was crap, if it could even be called house music. Not that it was played for her to dance to, and it was just loud enough to make them have to shout to each other. It was possibly to discourage talking, which was not something she was interested. Not that anything about the place interested her.

It was too dark, undoubtedly to disguise some people in the club. There was smoke in the atmosphere and it scratched her throat, or maybe it was just in her head, but it was still irksome. The smell lingered in her nose and she could not quite place it, like it was pine and something earthy, but could have been cleaning spray. Worst of all, she refused to trust the food and her stomach had the nerve to grumble, like suddenly it would settle for wings from a place like this. She had not been able to eat all day, finding her stomach in knots. She would be damned if the first thing she put in her mouth were strip club French fries.

She knew why her friends came to places like this, though. This was entertainment for them, but not like other guys. They did not come to the strip club for the fantasy or the hot girls or anything like that. They did not come for the cheap, faux leather couches in the booths either, but she would have to be subjected to that.

They liked to bring her for the hot girls, like they were doing her a favor. She knew where to get her own hot girls and she did not even have to pay them. So, maybe it was more they brought her as a joke, but they still liked the place, or places like this, for some reason. She just hoped it was not for the food. 

“You guys are the weirdest gay guys to walk this flat, teal Frisbee we call the Earth,” Kennedy said to her best friends as she slid by a guy in a suit. Why did guys bother to wear suits to places like this? Just because it was called a gentleman’s club did not mean anyone actually believed that trite.

“Hey, hey, hey. There’s only two gay guys here,” Bryce Teaghue replied and motioned to their resident two gay guys — Bruce Vaughn and Dave Henning. Bruce had his arm wrapped around Dave’s slender waist and pulled the tiny Dave close to his much taller frame.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. She could not believe the denial. It ran so deep in Bryce and she could not understand why he refused to accept what almost everyone in their lives knew. He was gay. They were all gay. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

“Bryce, first off, your name is Bryce, which is gayer than Bruce and Dave put together. Second, when the hell was the last time you dated a girl to actually be considered bi?” Kennedy inquired, looking around at the barely clad waitresses and the scattered platforms with pole dancers working it. The place looked just as wannabe upscale as a lot of strip clubs the boys liked to drag her to. Sighing, she threw up her hands. “Guys, seriously, what is the appeal?”

“You’re the lesbian. You should be telling us the appeal,” Dave remarked, brushing his dark brown bangs from his large, puppy eyes. Kennedy had to resist the urge to pet him, partially because Dave was five foot two and cute as a button with just enough cheeks that they begged to be pinched.

“Yet, you guys are the ones always taking me to strip joints. I always thought one of the awesome things about being best buds with gay guys was I’d get to avoid this crap and then you guys developed this weird fascination with cheap strip joints,” Kennedy said. She glanced down at her phone, hoping for the call to suddenly come in. Jorge was supposed to call today, but today was almost over. _Come on. What the hell?_  

Bruce laughed, waving one hand around, showing off a leather cuff with detailed lines carved into it. “It’s like a train wreck.” He motioned to a group of guys practically flinging money at the dancer in front of them.

“I’m surprised they let us in here with a flaming homo like you.” Kennedy slapped Bruce on the shoulder, wrinkling the fuchsia fabric of his shirt, and he almost fell over. While Bruce matched her in height, she had to outweigh him by a good thirty pounds of solid muscle and he was a string bean.

“Cut it out, you damn gorilla!” Bruce swatted her hands away, purposely slapping her bicep. She could barely hear the hit over the music. 

“Yeah, leave him alone, you amazon.” Dave had the nerve to shove her. She almost fell into a waitress and all he did was grin while she apologized. The woman looked at her as if she was the definition of gross. 

“Damn you, you leprechaun and your low center of gravity,” Kennedy growled down at him. He practically took her out at the knees. She was eight inches taller than he was.

“Can we just sit down?” Bryce huffed, like he was the voice of reason or something. They all snorted and rolled their eyes, like a collective. He scowled at them, but they ignored it.

They made their way to a booth close to the main stage. The guys liked to watch the dancers work, especially the ones who got to perform shows, mostly because they then liked to go home and mimic the dances. Kennedy was used to this behavior from Bruce. He liked to mimic dancers for as long as she knew him, which was a couple of years shy of all of their lives. She remembered when he discovered belly dancing. Oh, the horror. Pole dancing was even worse and she still fought with all of them to prevent them from buying a damn pole. She imagined Bruce saved the lap dancing for Dave. Thank God for small favors. 

Kennedy adjusted her baseball cap and then looked down at her phone. _Why hasn’t this bastard called? He said he’d call. What the hell?_ She wanted to end this day on a good note for her boyos, even if they wanted to be annoying. _God, really, what kind of gay guys take their fucking lesbian friend to a strip club?_

“Ken, what do you want to drink?” Bryce called across the obsidian table. 

Shaking her head, Kennedy looked up from her phone. “Huh?”

“Drinks, homo,” Bruce said, leaning over close to make sure she heard him. “What do you want?”

Kennedy waved him off. “You know what I drink.” Shaking her head again, she turned to the waitress. “You know what, just bring me a coke.” She did not want to get drunk before this phone call, even though she really felt like getting drunk. Nervous did not begin to cover how she felt and butterflies fluttered in her stomach, chest, and throat. She blew out a loud sigh, which settled nothing.

“A coke?” Bryce laughed. “Do you want a bib with that?” His hazel eyes practically sparkled with amusement.

“Bryce, don’t make me embarrass you in front of this pretty girl,” Kennedy said, motioning to the waitress. The waitress, who was indeed very pretty, just smiled politely while Kennedy indulged for a second and stared. She was only human and the waitress was practically in a bikini. 

“Oh, please. We can go toe to toe if you want. But, before that, I’d need you to take off the stupid hat,” Bryce replied.

Kennedy narrowed her gaze. “Dude, I stole this hat from you.” She adjusted it again. “Your head is big.”

“And you’re a dyke, got on the uniform and everything,” he countered. The waitress’ eyes went wide and she rushed off, hopefully to get their drinks and not have a bouncer come over, thinking there was about to be a scene.

“Whoa! Hey.” Bruce held his hand up and glared over at Bryce. He wagged his index finger at Bryce. “That’s my thing with her. You don’t do my thing with her.” 

Kennedy smiled. Bruce was the closest thing she had to a big brother. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him, which was why she was trying to will her phone to ring. She had this. She was so certain she had this. If that dude yanked her around, she would go put her fist in his mouth first thing in the morning.

“Ken, what’s up?” Dave asked, cuddled in close to Bruce. His big, deep cocoa eyes watched her carefully.

“Huh?” she asked, arching an eyebrow to him.

He nodded toward her phone, clutched in her hand like a lifeline. “What’s up?” 

She shook her head. “Nothing.” Looking at the stupid phone would not make it ring.

So, she decided to check out this place the boyos dragged her to. They were right at the stage and there were girls there, working the pole. Any other day, she might actually pause to admire them, but she really just wanted to look at her phone right now. She glanced at the phone again. _Why the fuck doesn’t this bastard call?_

“Look at that one!” Bruce pointed on stage and shoved Kennedy with his elbow. “You like those, right?”

Kennedy glanced at him. “This isn’t about Tessa, is it?” Maybe this was why they wanted to come to this rat hole.

“No, and can you never mention Tessa again?” Dave requested, pressing her hands together. Tessa used pet Dave. Dave hated it. It was way too familiar, especially since Dave was fairly certain Tessa was the devil. Kennedy would probably agree now. 

Kennedy shrugged. It was probably healthy to never mention Tessa again. Sighing, she looked at her phone again. _Fuck, if this asshole didn’t call, Tessa was right_. Tessa always badgered her to stop chasing Bruce’s dreams. She did not know how to do that and Tessa did not know how to deal with it. Tessa did not know how to deal with a lot of things, like not being in control of the universe. _No, don’t think about her_. She shook her head to cleanse her mind of Tessa.

“Ladies and gentlemen, you’re in for a real treat!” the DJ announced. 

The music changed and Kennedy’s phone buzzed in her hand. Her eyes drifted and then her hand shook. _Holy shit_. This was probably him. _Holy shit_. She could not remember how to breathe. _What is breathing? Holy shit_.

“I need you all to welcome to the stage, Super Sexy!” the DJ announced and there the patrons practically roared their approval. 

A tall redhead marched out onto the stage, muscular and voluptuous, movement fluid like water. For a second, Kennedy had to stare and it was not because of the silly “superhero” outfit the dancer wore. It was like looking into a redheaded mirror, except the dancer seemed even taller than she was. Hell, maybe even more muscular. She was about to be intrigued, but her phone rattled in her hand again, reminding her of the call. _Shit_. 

“Hello,” she finally answered the call. She put her hand over other ear, wanting to make sure she heard every little bit of this call if it was what she thought it was. _It has to be_. Jorge and too many executives seemed way too interested for this to _not_ be good news.

“Hello, I’m looking for Kennedy Devlin.”

“I am Kennedy Devlin.”

“Hi, Kennedy, it’s Jorge Garcia. The representative for Mongoose Nation.”

Kennedy inhaled sharply. _Holy shit_. It was him. It was the call. It was THE call. _Holy shit_. She had to take a moment and remember to breathe yet again. Her brain seemed to forget how to do it and when it recalled how to breathe, it then forgot how to make words. _Brain, talk. This is it. Talk_.

“Miss Devlin, are you there?” Jorge asked.

Kennedy blinked, noticing the dancer gyrating on stage. She moved well and the way her hips swayed as almost hypnotic. But, the phone was so much more important. So, to the phone call. She turned her eyes away, focusing on her lap as she mentally coached herself to breathe in and out. 

“I am here, yes. I am definitely here,” Kennedy said. This was the moment of truth. She could not screw this up. So, forget the bouncing tits in her face, which were probably real and massive, and she should forget trying to figure out why the boyos brought her here and she should definitely forget about Tessa.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t call early. We’ve literally been in meetings all day about the Mythos line,” Jorge told her.

Kennedy had to take another breath as her heart thundered so loudly, she felt like it might pop. This was really happening. “I’m hoping this story has a happy ending.”

“It does, but there’s still more to discuss.”

“I figured there was. So, talk.” It did not matter what there was to discuss as long as they were in there. She could hammer out the details later. It was just about getting her boys inside. 

Just as Jorge went into his spiel, Kennedy felt her cap being lifted off her head. Turning her head, she got to see the dancer picking up her hat. With a growl, she snatched her cap back and glared at the dancer. The dancer gasped and Kennedy settled herself in her seat, trying to catch up on Jorge’s story.

“…The designs you can keep, but manufacturing…” Jorge said, but Kennedy checked out thanks to a tap on her shoulder.

Kennedy turned just enough to see lime green and realized she was staring at the stripper’s crotch. Any other time, this might actually be cool, but she was on the phone with something that could change several lives and she did not have time for this. Looking up, she wanted to glare at the stripper, but all she saw was huge, creamy breasts that, again, might be real. The temptation was definitely real. Any other moment in life, she might have actually copped a feel since the stripper seemed to really want her attention and maybe even imagined them in her mouth, but right now, she just needed time to do business. So, she waved the stripper away.

Waves of red hair caught Kennedy’s attention for a moment before blue eyes locked with her own. She glared and the stripper glared right back. She moved away from the stage, wanting to get away from this pest. She needed to focus on this phone call. The stripper had the nerve to look offended that she moved away. If only she cared.

-8-8-8-8- 

Anastasia resisted the urge to snatch that obviously raging dyke by her mopish blond hair and kept on dancing. But, who the hell was that blond bitch to reject her? Adding to the insult, the blond got up and walked out. Walked out during her best routine. What the hell was with people tonight?

Shaking it off, she tried to focus on the crowd. There were cheers and gaggles of men rushed the stage, so eager to give her money. Yet, through the lasers and smoke, her eyes searched for the fleeing dyke and made a mental note of. She made a conscious effort to keep her attention away from a booth at the back wall. To hell with that bastard and to hell with that damned dyke. She was super sexy, goddamn it!

Dancing usually took her mind off of things, but it did not work. Usually, she could feel the music flow through her, but now, nothing got through. She rushed through the routine, feeling how mechanical her body was. That did not stop guys from reaching for her. 

For once, Anastasia could not wait to get the hell off stage and away from hungry eyes. Rushing to a dressing room, she threw on her cut off shorts and a tank top. She hurried outside, wanting to catch that damned blond who thought she could just walk out of a great, sexy show. She had to brush off a bunch of guys, who seemed to want her attention now. She only had eyes for the bitch who had the nerve to walk out of her set.

Shoving by the doorman, Anastasia pushed out and felt the warm night air on her already overheated body. Scanning around, there seemed to be no sign of the blond on the busy, street. She even looked across the street, seeing nothing more than the McDonald’s, which was full of stoners undoubtedly, and a row of closed stores. Growling, she turned her head and went to search the club’s property.

The blond was at the side of the building, by the parking lot and engrossed in her phone call. A phone call was more important than watching her dance, watching her as she displayed herself, displayed her skin? Impossible. But, then again, how could she expect someone dressed like her closet threw up on her to appreciate a show like hers? This chick was probably used to picking up twig-thin skanks in dive bars. 

For a moment, Anastasia was just going to march up to her and glare down at her while giving the faux-boy a piece of her mind, but she watched the blond pace while on the phone. It looked like the blond was hyperventilating into the phone. She would let the blond finish her call before she told the damned girl off. She wanted the bitch’s undivided attention for this, after all.

She could not hear what the conversation was about and did not try, but the blond certainly seemed excited. There was a grin on her face and her eyes shined in the bright lights of the parking lot. So, it probably was not a girlfriend. It did not seem like a romantic conversation at all. She doubted it was business, unless business involved something like drug dealing or maybe the music industry if it was legit.

Watching the blond move, Anastasia could not help noticing she stepped like a tiger, all power and grace. This was something Anastasia was very familiar with. People often said she moved through crowds like a tiger locked onto prey. She suspected she did it better than this bitch, though.

Then, suddenly, the blond let out the girliest squeal ever and actually jumped up and down, like a child, the sound of her beat up boots slapping the concrete echoed through the parking lot. Anastasia had to blink, not expecting that. What the hell was that phone call about? Maybe it was more important than her dance.

“So, blondie, you like phone calls over tits?” Anastasia found herself asking. Apparently, she could not let it go, no matter how important the phone call might have been.

The blond grounded herself quickly and then turned to face Anastasia. Okay, wow. The blond was definitely a looker, much more attractive than her boyish clothing suggested. She had deep blue eyes with a soft face and kissable pink lips. She could do without the stupid cap, though.

For a second, her face twisted as she squinted her eyes, getting a good look at Anastasia, and then her eyes widened. “You’re the stripper.”

“Yeah, Super Sexy. Don’t you agree?” Anastasia demanded, glaring at her. She straightened her back out a little, just an excuse to jut out her chest, not that her breasts needed help in being noticed. 

The blond took her up on her invite and looked her up and down. Anastasia could not help herself and posed even more, trying to look natural, while the blond appraised her. And then, the bitch had the nerve to shrug. What the fuck was with people today?

“What the hell is wrong with you? You don’t watch me dance and then you look at me as if you’ve seen fucking better. I know you haven’t,” Anastasia hissed. She was the definition of a ten! Hell, she was a twenty on a scale of one to ten.

The blond snorted and then smirked. “Sure I have.”

Anastasia could not help growling. It sounded like a threatening dog to even her ears. The stupid blond did not look at all intimidated. Anastasia would have punched her in the mouth, but she doubted the club owner would like her to assault customers now and she liked her job, despite the night she was having.

“Where the fuck have you seen fucking better?” Anastasia demanded, staring the lying asshole down.

With a chuckle, the blond shrugged out of her open long sleeve, button-up. She had a white men’s sleeveless t-shirt on, but more important than that, she flexed her now bare arm. Her bicep was huge and cut, but not better than Anastasia. Anastasia countered, holding up her arm. 

The blond shook her head. “Nah.” She pointed to her muscle. “More definition.”

Anastasia scoffed and pointed to her own. “Bigger.” And bigger was better, despite what most people wanted to claim.

Blue eyes glanced at her bicep and had the nerve to laugh. Then, she turned, fixed her shirt, and walked back toward the front door. Anastasia huffed and gave chase, catching the blond by the shoulder. With a glare in her eyes, the bitch turned to face her once more. 

“Don’t just walk away from me!” Anastasia growled.

“What the hell is your deal? I don’t have time for this,” the blond said. 

“What the hell is your deal? You come to the club and you spend the whole time on your phone. No one does that. One, the club is too loud in the first place to hear most phone conversations. Two, most people come here to watch the show. You didn’t watch the show.” 

“Well, one, you’re assuming I wanted to come to this brick STD station. Two, I have better things to do than watch this show. Three, I don’t need a show if I want to see tits and ass. I can get my own. Now, if you don’t mind.” She pulled her shoulder back and made her way back into the club.

Anastasia scowled. Turning, she was about to punch the wall, but stopped barely a millimeter from the brick. Surely, she would have broken her hand had she followed through and the last thing she needed was a trip to the emergency room. She growled and was sorely tempted to go home. She did not want to be here and, apparently, the customers were not feeling her any more than she was feeling the club.

“Fuck this.” She walked off, going to a nearby convenience store. She just needed a moment.

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy shook off her encounter with the stripper. It did not matter. What did matter was the amazing news she had for her friends. She practically ran back to them. They had drinks in front of them and they were discreetly pointing to a group of men across the room. Groaning, she rolled her eyes and pulled out her wallet.

“Come on, guys. That’s enough for tonight,” Kennedy said as she tossed money on the table. It was probably more than enough, so the waitress would have a nice tip. Well, nice from her and her boyos perceptive. There were probably guys who came in here and tipped their life savings.

“Enough? We just started. Those guys back there…” Dave motioned to them and laughed.

Kennedy sighed. “Dave, it’s a strip club. They’re enjoying the club. Come on. I have news for you and I’d rather not tell you in a strip club. I don’t want to have to scream it over the bouncing tits.”

“Those are loud tits,” Bryce said.

“You usually like loud tits,” Bruce pointed out.

Kennedy’s scrunched up. “Uh… loud tits in regular clubs, boyos, when I’m a little better dressed. I’m not really into loud tits that are just on display that I might not be able to touch. Loud tits in a regular club, those could be mine.”

Bruce shook his head. “Don’t get the point of tits, but okay.”

“I don’t get the point of chest hair, but you don’t see me pointing it out to you. Now, can we get out of here? Let’s go hit our favorite cheap diner that none of us can actually afford because we’re too poor to pay attention and hear some great news,” Kennedy said.

Bruce laughed and circled the table with his finger. “This bankrupted us for the month.” The sad thing was this was probably true.

Kennedy smirked. “Well, maybe things will get better.” 

Dave snorted. “When do things get better for us? We’re mediocre at best.”

“Mediocre in certain aspects of life,” Bruce corrected Dave. 

“Either way, let’s go get some crappy diner food and let me tell you my news,” Kennedy urged them. It took all of her self-control to not jump up and down right in front of them, and hundreds of strangers.

Bruce, Dave, and Bryce all looked at each other. She did not know why. They were practically a hive mind. Hell, she might actually be part of it. Glancing down at them, this frightened her just a little bit. But, she let it go when they all got up and left with her.

They piled into the collective vehicle, the sound of empty cans and plastic bottles being bent underfoot echoed through the car. She drove to their favorite diner. It was twenty four hours, but there were only a couple of people sprinkled throughout the place when they came in. They sat themselves down in a circular booth with Kennedy next to Dave, who curled into Bruce, and Bryce was on the other end. A waitress, Susan, came over as soon as they were settled. She rolled her eyes as soon as she stood before them.

“Should I just bring the table scraps for you guys?” she asked, tapping her foot loudly against the tiled floor. Usually, her attitude would bother Kennedy, but Kennedy only smiled at her. Susan did not even look at her.

“Do you practice being a bitch, Susan?” Bryce countered.

She did not miss a beat. “Do you practice being a dick or just eating one?” 

“Are you always this upset because they make you that unflattering uniform?” Dave asked, probably a genuine question.

Susan did not take it that way. “I’m upset that I have to wait on people who manage to make less than I do when business is slow.”

“You do realize we’re not as poor as you think we are when we pool our resources,” Kennedy said.

“Individually, you are as poor as I think you are. We don’t live in a world of communists, guys. So, four grilled cheese sandwiches or you’re going to split a plate of fries? How’s this going?” Susan inquired with a smile.

“Oh! Let’s split a plate of chili cheese fries!” Dave grinned with excitement. Kennedy wondered if her news would meet with this much energy.

Rolling her eyes, Susan snorted. “And I can expect the usual dollar tip?”

“We could always just get Ken to take you in the bathroom like she used to,” Bryce replied.

Bruce smiled with a devilish glint in his dark eye. “You do have a thing for the muscles. We all know it.”

Kennedy groaned and put her head down, if only to avoid Susan’s glare. It was not fair for her to get the look. Susan had a glower that could melt steel… and a grip that could probably bend it, but Kennedy did not want to think about that right now.

“Um… pretty sure the small fry ordered some large fries,” Kennedy grumbled. She really wished Bruce and Bryce would stop bringing that up.

Susan grunted. “Anything else I can get you big spenders? Four glasses of water, maybe? Extra packets of ketchup, which you will proceed to steal? Oh, I know. Maybe I can get you a stack of napkins. I’m sure they double for toilet paper at your house.” Thankfully, she walked away.

“God, what a bitch,” Bryce sighed. “Ken, you really should just go down on her and save us this bullshit every single time we come here. You know she wants you and you’re not with Tessa anymore.”

Dave pulled a face and wildly waved his hands. “Oh, hey! We’re about to eat. Don’t mention that name. You speak of the devil and she might appear.”

“You should probably hold in all the animosity,” Bruce cautioned Dave, wrapping his arm around the small brunette. “There’s always a chance she’ll come back. She’s like the plague in that instance.”

Kennedy just glared at Bruce for that. Yes, she had taken Tessa back a couple of times or Tessa had taken her back. She was not sure how it worked. Tessa told it as welcoming her back whenever they resumed their relationship. Maybe that was the case, but she was not sure. What she was sure of was the fact that she was about to let the boys know their hard work had paid off.

“Gents, the reason I drove us all to our favorite watering hole that none of us can afford on a good day, so forget after hanging out at a strip club, is because I have awesome news,” Kennedy announced.

“What news is that?” Bruce asked, leaning forward on the table.

“Gentlemen, I just finished up a deal with Mongoose Nation,” Kennedy stated. All of their faces lit up.

“No way!” Dave gasped and slapped his palms on the table, causing the salt and pepper to clatter.

“Don’t get too excited guys. Right now, the line is just going to be in Feathers, but I worked in a way for us to get bumped up to Mongoose if you guys can impress them with some new gear. This time next year guys, we could be doing fashion shows,” Kennedy said. Mongoose Nation was a prime store and clothing line, but being part of their somewhat lower line, Feathers, was just as good. It was way better than she and her friends were doing now.

“Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god.” Bruce actually fanned himself, but it probably would not help. The big fairy was definitely about to faint.

Bryce squinted, his mind clearly not caught up with the conversation. “You… you… you… What?” He rubbed his face with one hand and then with both, like he was trying to wake up from a dream.

“I promote guys. And, I’ve been promoting the hell out of you guys my entire adult life. It finally paid off, gents. It finally paid off.” Kennedy grinned. She almost clapped, but caught herself just in time.

For a second, they just stared at her. She could understand. This was overwhelming. Hell, if that stripper had not interrupted her in the parking lot, she would probably still be freaking out about it. 

“Wow…” Bryce had to rub his face again.

“Yeah… wow…” Bruce hugged Dave to him. 

This was not quite the reaction she expected. Of course, she was not sure what she expected. It was not like they could jump up and down in the booth. They did not seem to know what to do with themselves, Kennedy included. When Susan came back with a huge basket of chili cheese fries, none of them even looked at her. She probably thought they were possessed.

“Are you guys working on an excuse to get out of your bill?” Susan remarked.

They did not reply. They just sat there, eyes on each other, but not really seeing. Kennedy reached for a fry. She could understand this. What does one do when you hear your dreams have come true?

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kennedy and Anastasia encounter each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Shirt

Kennedy had work to do, beyond running around for her best friends anyway. Club promotions. It was her “day job” and she was good at it. She would not say she was the best, but she was good. She was not the best because she could not devote the whole of her energy to it. No, her boys got all of that and work got what was left over. Still, work did pretty well with only part of her attention. _Might have something to do with no Tessa around_. 

Lately, her best friends’ interests had invaded Kennedy’s work. She liked throwing together events at clubs that allowed people to express themselves through clothing. Tonight was “rave in favs.” She put out the word to wear favorite outfits and favorite colors. The club was a rainbow sea with waves of movement to the live music. She always planned for live music and the band showed up with their favorite clothes and colors, too. Funnily enough, the band looked completely different from each other. Kennedy stood out a little bit as well, in her favorite suit, perfect white with a red shirt and blue tie.

None of that had to do with why the hell Bruce was pulling Kennedy out of work, though. Making it worse, he was tugging her by her jacket lapel and the jacket was his quality work, pure art as far as he was concerned.

“Hey, can you get your paws off of the material?” Kennedy brushed his hand off, but he just grabbed her wrist. She glanced down to make sure he had not left marks on her lapel. _How the hell did he find me in this crowd anyway?_ The clothing probably helped. It was like the Bat signal to him.

Bruce laughed, making sure to keep a firm grip on her. “I can make you another one.”

She cocked a blond eyebrow into the air. “You’re going to make me a whole new suit?” Again, according to him, the suit was a work of art. “You’re really just going to damage one of your pieces? Last time I accidentally messed up one of your shirts, you made me feel like I took a knife to the Mona Lisa.” She had walked around for days, trying to make it up to him. 

Bruce snorted. “Stop trying to guilt me into letting you go. I know what I’m doing when I put your outfits together and I’m not even close to messing it up. Now, stop whining.” He gave her a little tug, cutting through several dancing bodies. “Come on. We have to get out of here.” The hot air of the night hit them as they stepped outside. 

“You do realize I’m supposed to be in there.” Kennedy pointed to the club Bruce managed to yank her out. She underestimated his strength because of his weight. Plus, she allowed him to manhandle her because she did not want to risk hurting him.

“Nah. You got somewhere else to be,” Bruce replied, giving her another tug.

“Somewhere beyond work? Did we hit the lotto already?” Kennedy inquired. Between them, they shared a car and an apartment. They all needed to work. All of their money went into making new designs and clothes, experimenting with textiles, and other materials.

Bruce laughed loudly, from his gut. “Uh, yeah, we did. Some crazy person got us a deal with Mongoose Nation. We’re about to make money, so you can take the night off and come with me.”

“Are we going to that burger spot I really like? I can’t go there, you know. I went a month ago and you know me and red meat,” Kennedy said. Red meat was for special treats and there had been times she only had it twice a year.

“I know you and the hours of the day. I don’t understand how you do it, but somehow you do. Now, you have somewhere to be, so let’s get there.” Bruce dragged her to the car.

“If this is some elaborate prank engineered by Bryce, I’m going to smother him in his sleep and we both know I can and will,” Kennedy declared. It had been done before. She almost put him down like a devil’s child under a pillow.

“Okay, what you and Bryce do is little of my concern, but remember what happened the last time you almost killed him. I’m pretty sure you got three separate beatings for that bit of chicanery. Now, get in this car.”

She snorted, not even wanting to remember the incident. Her palms still stung a bit as she remembered her mother, a product of Catholic school, popped her with a ruler more times than she believed was necessary for almost killing Bryce. “You seem so concerned for your cousin.”

Bruce scoffed. “Let’s be serious. If you killed Bryce, you do us all a favor.”

Kennedy could not dispute that. She knew Bruce loved his cousin, but Bryce made it hard to like him most of the time. They got into the car and Kennedy could only wonder where they were headed. It did not stay a mystery for long.

“Why are we going to Eric’s?” Kennedy inquired, taking in the familiar scenery of row houses. It was a section of town with a lot of young people, just getting started with their adult lives, but still too rich for Kennedy and her friends.

“Because he wants to high-five you like you’ve never high-fived before,” Bruce replied.

Kennedy arched an eyebrow. “I would break Eric’s wrist if I high-fived him, probably his entire arm.”

Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he grinned. “No, you’re probably right about that. Are you seriously the biggest person we know?”

“Are you trying to distract me from something? Are we going to Eric’s for football? It’s too early for football. What the hell are we going to Eric’s for?” Kennedy asked, trying to make sense of this. They hung out with Eric a lot, but typically during football season. He was one of their few friends who liked football and could afford to have a football party each week, even a little one. Still, football season was over a month away, so she had no idea what to make of this.

“Why do we usually go to Eric’s?”

She frowned a little, feeling like she answered that question already. “He’s throwing a party, but, again, football season hasn’t start yet.”

Bruce looked at her and slapped her in the shoulder. “There are other parties that don’t involve football, homo.”

Kennedy scoffed. “That we go to? No. You and me, we go to Eric’s for football. It is not football season. Why do I feel like I’m repeating myself?” She furrowed her brow in mock-confusion. “Are you Bryce? Did you turn into Bryce and that’s why I have to keep repeating myself?”

Bruce huffed. “No, I’m not Bryce. I’m the gay one.”

She rolled her eyes. “Bryce is gay.”

He sighed. “I’m the tailor.”

“Oh, very different.” She rolled her eyes again.

Bryce was a designer, which Bruce could claim too in the sense that he could mix and match clothing with the best of them. When they were younger, the two cousins would make clothes and put together outfits, complete with accessories, when they visited together. It horrified their family, who assumed this hobby showed they were gay. Bruce embraced it. Bryce… well, he still clung to the lie that he was bisexual. None of them understood why since the family had since accepted Bruce. It was not like Bryce was in any sort of danger should he decide to just be who he was.

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose and ground his teeth briefly. “Look, the point is, don’t try to call me Bryce. I love my cousin, but I’m not him.”

“Tell me about it.” Kennedy was very happy Bruce was not Bryce. “Was your aunt trying to make him you, though?”

Bruce laughed and stuck his chin in the air. “Well, I am awesome.”

Kennedy did not dispute that. In comparison, Bruce was more awesome than Bryce. Yes, Bryce was her friend and Bruce’s cousin, but Bruce was just the less annoying family member. And, she trusted Bruce a thousand times more than she trusted Bryce, so she sat back and waited to see what this was all about. They were silent for a while and then Bruce filled it.

“You look good in that suit,” Bruce said.

Kennedy laughed. “Are you saying that because you made this suit or because I actually look good in it?” He told her she looked good in it every time she wore it, though.

He shot her a smile. “Both.”

“Of course.”

She had to laugh more. This was their little game whenever she wore some of their clothing. She had to give it to them, though. She loved their gear, which was why she worked so hard to promote and sell them. Her boyos were brilliant at what they did. They made her believe fashion truly was art.

Kennedy looked at Bruce and tried to tell by what he had on what might be going on at Eric’s. He was dressed casually, a graphic tee, stripped pants, and slip on sneakers. He clearly had no one to impress, so it had to be a party. She could not figure out why any of their friends were throwing a party, though.

They pulled up to Eric’s house and it certainly looked like he had a regular house party going. She arched an eyebrow while Bruce parked the car across the street. He had the nerve to open her door for her. She made sure to punch him in the chest as soon as she was upright. He grunted and hunched over a little.

“What the hell?” Bruce coughed and rubbed the center of his chest.

“I open the door for you, not the other way around,” she reminded him.

He snorted. “It can work the other way around sometimes, homo.”

“Never, ass.” She took in all of the cars parked around Eric’s house and there was loud music coming from the house. There were a couple of people on the porch drinking. “Why are we at a party at Eric’s and there’s no football involved?”

Bruce shoved her in the shoulder. “Stop with the fucking football. God, just enjoy yourself. Such an ungrateful ass.”

Kennedy made a face at him. “Fuck you.” She stuck up her middle finger.

He snickered. “You don’t have the right equipment.”

“How dare you bring me to a damn party like this?” She felt overdressed already and they had not even entered the house. Once they got inside, she felt even more overdressed. Summer house parties were almost as casual as a beach party and she was dressed in a suit.

“Guest of honor has arrived!” Bruce announced at the top of his lungs.

Everyone turned, raised their cups, and hollered their cheers. Kennedy was not sure why she was the guest of honor. She had not done anything, but people patted her on the back for whatever reason. Bryce and Dave rushed over and each took an arm. They led her to a chair on top of a platform. Glancing up, she noticed a banner above the chair that read “King for the Day.” It was recycled from other parties used to celebrate whoever’s team did the best.

“Guys, what the heck is going on?” Kennedy asked.

“You, your majesty, are king for the day considering what you did,” Dave replied as a woman came out of nowhere and placed a drink in Kennedy’s hand. She kissed Kennedy’s cheek, causing Kennedy to grin. She could get used to the special treatment.

“What did I do?” Kennedy asked, glancing at the drink. It looked like soda. She took a moment to breathe it in, finding it to be alcoholic.

“Dude, stop being modest!” Dave slapped her on the arm. “You got our clothes into a Mongoose Nation store! We’re mainstream!” His grin was so wide and his eyes glinted. She assumed he was slightly drunk, but that did not discount his happiness.

“You’re awesome!” several voices cheered over the music and glasses went up again.

Kennedy only smiled, willing herself not to blush. Before she could figure out what to say, another woman came out of nowhere and handed her some food, some BBQ. She was not sure what was going on, but she was not going to knock the service. It was a rare day indeed for pretty women to wait on her hand and foot.

“Every king needs a crown.” Another woman came and put a plastic crown on Kennedy’s head. The woman gave her a smile. “And can I say, you’re looking rather majestic, nice clothes, crown, and throne.”

Kennedy smiled. “Thanks.”

“All she needs is a queen,” Bruce announced.

Kennedy chuckled. Bruce was not very subtle. The change in music was not very subtle either. Kennedy decided to eat some of her food while she had the chance. She did not want to get sauce anywhere, especially on her suit. And, then entered the whole reason for the lack of subtlety. She almost dropped the plate in her lap and then had enough brain power to put it down on the nearest flat surface.

The mountain of red hair was a giveaway and Kennedy was certain she would remember the stripper, even if they had not had that little exchange in the parking lot. Super Sexy, she believed the woman was called and she had dressed for the occasion… to a degree anyway.

Super Sexy had on a tight, white t-shirt with the Superman symbol on it, spread across her large breasts. The shirt might as well have been a bra from how tight it was and how much it rode up on her abdomen just under her breasts. Cut off jean shorts that might as well have been denim underwear adorned her toned, shapely legs and hugged an amazing ass. A red leather jacket and red open toe heels ended the outfit.

Kennedy found herself wanting to touch everywhere, but doubted it was allowed. She was not too sure how it worked when strippers made house calls. Maybe she would be able to find out.

“Guys.” Kennedy looked at her friends. Why had they done this? She did not need all of this. After all, they were the ones who made the clothes. She just managed to get someone to notice their talent and she had been hustling for them for years. If anything, they should have been upset it had taken her so long.

“Just enjoy it,” Bruce ordered, putting an arm around Dave. They stood off to the side, smiling to themselves, obviously proud of this whole thing.

Kennedy would not argue that, especially once Super Sexy strutted over to her, lust oozing from her every pour. The redhead leaned in, giving Kennedy the perfect view down her shirt. Super Sexy ran a finger down Kennedy’s cheek and glanced above them, looking up at the banner. Kennedy swallowed, hoping the redhead did not hear, and tried to keep her heart from exploding in her chest.

“King for the day, huh?” The redhead leaned in even closer, lips right by Kennedy’s ear. “What did you do to become the king?”

Kennedy chuckled. “Hell if I know, but not gonna complain right now.” _I’m glad I actually get a chance to enjoy this_. It was nice to not have a beautiful woman pissed with her for once.

Super Sexy laughed and pulled away just enough for Kennedy to watch her move to the music. As she swayed, Super Sexy eased out of her jacket, showing her t-shirt was actually a tank top, showing off massive biceps. This was not something Kennedy expected of a stripper, but could not forget about Super Sexy. Her eyes got stuck on the muscles for a long moment, daring to wonder if Super Sexy was right about her arms being better because they were bigger. And, then there were breasts in her face, so she _had_ to focus on those. They were very nice, after all.

“You can touch a little, you know,” Super Sexy informed her, coming in close to tempt Kennedy with flesh.

Kennedy did not need much tempting. She reached out, touching the redhead’s ass, not at all surprised by how firm it was. This prompted her to really check out Super Sexy’s legs. Thick, powerful thighs practically ripped out of her skimpy shorts. _What the hell is her workout regiment?_

The redhead took Kennedy’s hand before she could wonder about any more of the dancer’s muscles. Super Sexy slowly dragged Kennedy’s hand up her body, letting her linger on tight abdomen before continuing on to her breasts. First, over her shirt and then under. Kennedy somehow doubted this was part of her usual routine, but she damn sure would not complain.

The redhead pushed Kennedy’s hand up just enough for her fingers to poke out of the top of her shirt. Kennedy wondered where she was going with this, but did not have to wonder long. The redhead leaned down and licked the pad of Kennedy’s middle finger. A jolt went from that finger right down to between her legs. _Fuck_.

“Kennedy!” The screech of her name made Kennedy pull her hand away. Unfortunately, the shirt was in the way, so her palm sort of slammed back into the dancer’s breast.

Kennedy groaned and mentally chided herself. _Okay, that was super uncool_. But, maybe not as much as she thought, as Super Sexy seemed a little amused, giving Kennedy a smirk. This did not last long as she turned with Kennedy to see who was calling her.

“Damn it. Tessa.” Kennedy growled. She controlled herself enough to ease her hand out of Super Sexy’s shirt.

Before Kennedy could get lost in whatever fresh Hell Tessa had in store for her, Super Sexy cupped her face with strong hands and forced Kennedy to look at her. For a moment, Kennedy wanted nothing more than to get lost in eyes so blue the ocean had to be jealous. Unfortunately, it was not meant to last forever.

“This is the type of shit you do?” Tessa demanded, brown eyes full of fire and death as she stormed over. She shoved her way right in front of Kennedy, standing almost arm and arm with Super Sexy, and looking quite like a munchkin next to the redheaded amazon.

For a second, Kennedy swallowed, feeling like she had done something unforgivable. “Tessa, wha-what are you doing here?” she managed to ask. Her stomach twisted and it was a good thing she had not eaten anything, as she was certain she would have thrown it up at the mere sight of Tessa.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing, aside from showing everyone how cheap and easy you are?” Tessa huffed, face flush with anger and righteous indignation. Her perfect curls fell just right to highlight her oval face.

 _Damn, she looks so good when she’s pissed off_. Her long black hair hung just right, hiding a little of her soft face. But, then her words registered to Kennedy’s mind. No, she would not be trapped by how hot Tessa was again. She would not travel this road again.

“What the hell are you even talking about? Hell, why is it any of your business?” Kennedy glared at Tessa. They were no longer in a relationship. Tessa had dumped her a couple of weeks ago, reprimanding her for not having a life of her own, for not having her own dreams, for going nowhere in life. It was an old song and dance, meant to make Kennedy feel small and useless. It worked every single time.

“Tessa, why are you here?” Bruce asked, coming up behind Tessa. He might have been trying to intimidate her with his height, but then again, that would only prove he was stupid. Tessa was not short, but in her mind, she was the tallest person to walk the face of the Earth. There were times when Kennedy even believed it.

Tessa pointed at Kennedy, finger right in her face. “A better question is what are you doing here? This is how you celebrate finally doing a good job? You get drunk and fondle strippers?”

“Uh… if I want to do that. I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Kennedy replied. Was that why Tessa was here? She heard about how Kennedy landed her friends a golden opportunity and… what? Surely Tessa did not think she was stupid enough to get back together with her for a fourth time. Besides, it would take more than a couple of weeks for her to forget Tessa’s venom if she was stupid enough to go back to Tessa yet again.

“You are always my business.” Tessa grabbed her by the arm and tugged her, obviously wanting to lead her away.

Kennedy stood her ground and Tessa could not take her anywhere. Super Sexy watched the scene, but did not try to break it up. She also refused to let Tessa push her out of the way to get into a better position to try to yank Kennedy out of her seat.

“No, she isn’t,” Bruce stated. 

“I’m really not,” Kennedy backed him up, looking Tessa dead in the eye. She was not ashamed and she would not let Tessa make her ashamed of anything happening. 

“You need to listen to me. This is the problem. You never listen to me,” Tessa growled.

“Are you kidding? She always listens to you! That is actually the problem!” Bruce groaned, showing his teeth.

Tessa pointed at him with murder in her eyes. “No, she always listens to you! And that’s the problem! She’s going to listen to you and muck things up, like she has been doing. All she does is work her ass off for you. She needs to think about herself, instead of her fucking ‘boyos’ all the time. You guys are always so selfish.”

Bruce did not back down and returned fire. “You’re the selfish one! You just want her to do whatever you want her to do!”

“I want her to do better, which is more than I can say for you,” Tessa hissed.

“What better? You want her to be your personal fucking doll!”

“Again, you have me confused with you. After all, which one of us likes dressing her up?”

He snarled. “At least I don’t try to pull her strings and try to control her with my pussy.”

“You are a pussy, which explains why she sniffs after you the way she does!”

“Okay!” Kennedy hooked her arms around both of them and yanked them toward the door. She needed to get this scene outside, _maybe on the lawn_. _Surely, the neighbors will be interested in this just as much as my friends_. She did not want her associates to see what she had to deal with day in and day out whenever she was in a relationship with Tessa and Bruce had to share air with Tessa.

Before they could say anything, Kennedy shoved herself forward and dragged them out of the house. She looked around for a private corner and left Bruce standing on the porch. She pulled Tessa over to the garage, though. Maybe a raccoon would hear them, but everything else should be fine. Kennedy needed to get Tessa out of her life as best she could, as soon as possible.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia arched an eyebrow as she watched the tennis match between Kennedy and who had to be an ex-girlfriend. Then, the friend jumped in, making things even more heated, and then they were all gone. Anastasia could only wonder what that was all about.

“So… am I no longer dancing?” Anastasia asked whoever would answer. She had gotten all dolled up just for this moment. She would show that damned mop top what she missed out on the first time and, hopefully, gain a customer. She even encouraged Kennedy to touch, sort of like a tactical apology.

For a second, it seemed like Anastasia had Kennedy’s complete attention, until the storm of an ex-girlfriend came in anyway. She could not understand why Kennedy would leave a party in her honor to deal with her ex-girlfriend rather than just having someone throw her out, especially an ex-girlfriend like that. She kind of wanted to take back her apology now. How dare Kennedy walk away from her again?

A short, practically adorable guy stepped over to her. “Uh… once Tessa gets her hooks into Kennedy, she’s as good as dead, like we’ll never see her again. It’s an unfortunate fact of life. You can dance for…” Whoever this guy was looked around. “Shit, most of us are gay. If you find a chick, though, good chances she’s a lesbian and wouldn’t mind seeing you dance.” 

Anastasia looked down at him. “You were at the club with her the other day, right?” She remembered the three guys with Kennedy, who seemed way more into the club than Kennedy did.

He nodded without hesitation. “Yup.” 

“And you’re gay?”

“My boyfriend, Bruce, was actually the guy trying to stand up for Ken.”

Anastasia twisted her mouth up a little. “So, you three gay guys took your lesbian friend to a strip club?” A little weird. Not the weirdest thing she had ever seen or heard, but definitely weird.

He shrugged. “We like strip clubs.”

And that was even weirder, but she liked that he said it with no shame. All too often, guys who frequented stripped clubs would not just admit it like that, would try to act like they were insulted if someone dared to suggest they even looked at a strip club. “So, was that her girlfriend? I’m sure she wasn’t happy to see Kennedy feeling up another woman.”

He snorted, throwing his head to the side a little and shifting his hair. “That’s her ex and Tessa is never happy about anything, especially when it comes to Kennedy.”

Anastasia’s brow furrowed. “And she would rather argue with an ex who isn’t happy than to have me dancing for her?” Something was wrong with Kennedy. She could not be real or something. No one attracted to women would walk away from Anastasia twice. Unreal did not even begin to cover it. 

He shook his head. “She’s psychotic.”

“Ah.” That explained it. Either insane or dropped on her head as a child. 

“Tessa, not Kennedy. Ken is awesome, which is why the Wicked Witch can keep coming back and dropping a house on her,” he said.

“You do realize Dorothy was the one who dropped the house, yes?” Anastasia asked. 

He shrugged. “Yeah, well. I know houses were dropped. Anyway, you want some food or something? Our guest of honor is probably going to be a while, if not the whole night.”

Anastasia had no desire to stick around if she was not working. This looked like a drunken frat party, except with all of the guys going after other guys. The last thing she wanted to deal with before work was more drunken idiots, even if they were not likely to grope her. She could get better food on her way to work, something that would not ruin her diet. It was a good thing she had been paid already; she was always about payment first, having heard too many stories about dancers being ripped off. 

“I think I’ll head out,” she said, pointing to the door. Going out to the porch, she was about to just go to her car, but Bruce, she believed his name was, stopped her. He was the one who requested her specifically for this event.

“You’re taking off?” Bruce inquired. 

Anastasia shrugged. “I hear the king for the day will be occupied for the night more than likely.”

Sighing, Bruce glanced over to a corner of the yet by the neighbor’s fence. In the dark, she could make out Kennedy, throwing her arms up and glaring down at the ex-girlfriend. The ex-girlfriend had her finger in Kennedy’s face and she seemed to be barking at her, but Anastasia could not hear what they were talking about.

“Yeah, she’s probably not going to be able to enjoy you, even if she comes up for air any time soon. Thanks for coming, though,” Bruce said.

Anastasia chuckled. “You don’t have to thank me. You paid me to come.” Part of her actually felt a little bad for taking his money, but she was more pissed Kennedy would not be able to enjoy her show. She was not called “super sexy” for nothing. Instead, Kennedy wanted to get into arguments with her ex. Anastasia could not understand that. 

Bruce nodded. “She likes you.”

Anastasia scoffed. “You’re kidding, right?”

Kennedy had ducked out on her twice. Kennedy probably could not handle the idea of a strong woman, just like too many men in the club. Yes, she could see Kennedy herself was strong, but she probably did not fantasize about someone similar to her, especially looking at Tessa. _Well, her loss_. Still, she felt a twinge in her abdomen.

She decided to get out of here before she actually let this get to her. She cast one last look at Kennedy, who filled out that suit nicely, and then made her way to her car. The night was not a total waste. At least she made some money for almost no effort.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kennedy and Anastasia meet again in a calmer setting that doesn’t stay calm for long.


	3. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t own Lucky Charms or Frosted Flakes, but they get a mention here. 

3: Little Black Dress

  
Kennedy parked her car in the bank parking lot. She felt a little silly going into the bank dressed in one of her best suits, but she had just gotten out of an amazing deal for her boyos and Dave texted her to let her know they were out of milk. It was up to her to grocery shop since she was out and about. Unfortunately, she was broke. Cereal was a big deal around their place, so she needed to make this stop or blood might soon be spilled… and used to wet some Lucky Charms.  
  
She did not have her card on her, as she had been leaving it home to avoid using it lately. She wanted to save money, so now she had to go inside of the bank. She hoped this would not take too long. Cool air greeted her as she stepped into the small bank, not really paying much attention to anything around her. Filling out the slip, she got on line and found it took just seconds to see a teller. And the teller was a surprise.  
  
“Super Sexy?” Kennedy gasped, eyes wide.  
  
The tall redhead laughed. “Why, yes, I am. Thank you for noticing.”  
  
“You’re a bank teller by day?” Kennedy did not expect that. Of course, she did not make it a point to ponder the day jobs of strippers. Hell, she barely pondered strippers as strippers when her boyos took her out.  
  
She grinned and made sweeping motion with her hand. “Clearly.”  
  
Kennedy glanced around, seeing two other tellers and the manager behind the counter. There were also a couple of bankers sitting at desks on the opposite end of the establishment. “Do they know about your… night job?” As soon as the question left her mouth, Kennedy was fairly certain it was rude and the answer she got confirmed this.  
  
Super Sexy leveled her a rather unimpressed look, pursing her full lips slightly and flaring her nostrils. “Not that it’s any of your business, they are vaguely aware. I’m not ashamed of what I do. After all, you’ve somewhat seen my body.”  
  
A blond eyebrow arched. Somewhat? Kennedy had more than somewhat seen it. She still was curious about Super Sexy’s workout routine.  
  
“Is somewhat how you often define it when you give someone a lap dance?” Kennedy had the good manners to keep her voice low.  
  
“I don’t define it as a lap dance when the person gets up and runs off like they’re scared of me. Is that it? I intimidate you?” Super Sexy — wait, no, that was not her real name. Kennedy checked the nametag and saw Anastasia Lavushka. Anastasia challenged her with a bold look.  
  
Kennedy laughed and glanced around the bank. It was pretty empty, just a couple of people off to the side, not on line, which was good. She felt like she might be here for a few minutes.  
  
“I don’t get intimidated,” Kennedy replied. She was tall, ripped, and a trained fighter with a pretty good head on her shoulders. She had yet to meet a situation that she could not handle.  
  
Anastasia squared her shoulders and stood up her proper height. She was damn tall, taller than Kennedy, and somehow her personality made it seem like it was more than a couple of inches. It was like she towered over Kennedy. Knowing the muscle underneath her button down shirt added to the effect she was going for and Kennedy was a little impressed, but she was not intimidated.  
  
“So, you’re an Amazon.” Kennedy shrugged. “Why would that intimidate me? I’m living the amazon life, too.”  
  
Anastasia shook her head. “You’re scared of a woman on your level. I’m not some little princess for you to treat as if I’m fragile.” 

“That’s funny you think Tessa’s fragile.” Kennedy was almost certain if she hit Tessa with her car, the car would be done for.

“She might not be that, but you treat her like that, I’m sure. She has that princess look and you want to just wait on her hand and foot. That’s why you had to chase her before, right? You chase princesses.”  
  
Kennedy tilted her head a little as a light bulb went off on her brain. “I think you want someone to treat you like a princess. Body type doesn’t matter.” People probably looked at Anastasia and never thought to treat her like a proper lady. Kennedy knew it was like that for her, but fortunately, she did not want to be treated like a lady.   
  
Anastasia scoffed. “I’m not some delicate flower.”  
  
“Physically, no. You probably bench press more than I do, but psychology, I’m not sure.” In fact, she was positive Anastasia wanted the princess treatment or it would not be an issue. It was not an issue for her and never had been.  
  
Anastasia glared at her. “I don’t need to be treated like a princess.”  
  
“Then why are you so upset with me?”  
  
“I’m not upset with you. You’re the one intimidated by me and my body. You can’t handle it.”  
  
Kennedy chuckled. “Yeah, that’s the problem.”  
  
Anastasia’s stare became harder. “Yeah, that is the problem. Don’t try to act like it’s not. You couldn’t handle me in the club and you couldn’t handle me at the party. You just want some tiny little thing who would fawn over you like you’re a dude, which is probably why you surround yourself with dudes.”  
  
Kennedy scoffed. “I don’t know why I thought you’d be better at reading people. First off, I don’t need anyone to fawn over me, unlike you, who can’t seem to handle the idea that someone might not be interested in you. Second off, who I surround myself with doesn’t define who I am. Third off, just for my boyos, their sex doesn’t define who they are or how they behave. I would like to think someone like you wouldn’t deal in stereotypes so heavily. Now, can you just...” She slid her slip to Anastasia. This was too much action for a hundred and fifty bucks.  
  
Anastasia glanced down at the slip. “Dressed as sharp as you are and you need to walk in the bank for a hundred dollars?” She had the nerve to scoff.  
  
“Body as banging as it is and you need to chew me out for not paying it more attention?” Kennedy countered. Was that rude? It seemed rude. She was not generally rude. _Has this whole conversation been rude? Well, on my part anyway. Well, on her part, too, because I wouldn’t be this way if it wasn’t for her_.   
  
Anastasia frowned at her. “You completely missed the point of this conversation.”  
  
“Did I?” Kennedy rolled her eyes. She understood exactly what took place. _This is why I’m being rude. This is just ridiculous. She should just flaunt that damn body and not care if people notice or not_.

Anastasia snorted and waved the whole matter off. “Why should I expect you to get it? You wouldn’t know a real woman if she was sitting in your damn lap.”

Kennedy flinched a little there. Okay, so she had ignored a really good looking woman who had been in her lap. That was beyond a little stupid of her, even if it was for a good reason. And, now that she thought about it, she had ignored Anastasia when she danced in front of her that first night as well. Bad form. _But, I had a good reason for that, too_. She had to take that phone call. Still, her mouth could work while she appreciated how Anastasia looked. She had also been a rude to Anastasia that first night.

Anastasia smirked. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She slipped Kennedy her money and return slip, jotting something down on it. Probably the balance. “If you ever figure out what to do with a real woman, you know where to find me, day and night.”

Kennedy, feeling just a little out of it now, nodded and took her money. She gave Anastasia a simple nod as a farewell and rushed out of the bank. How did that go so wrong so quickly? Kennedy was certain she had that.

“Yeah, and then she pointed out you ignored boobs in your face and you couldn’t call her a liar on that one,” Kennedy muttered to herself. “Fucking idiot.” Well, it was impossible to save face now, so she returned to her car and continued her quest for milk. And, heaven help any of the boyos if they touched her favorite cereal because she damn sure would need some Frosted Flakes when she got in.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia watched with a scowl as Kennedy walked out of the bank. The blonde was so full of it. She wanted to act like Anastasia did not intimidate her. Anastasia already saw what type of woman Kennedy liked. She would have no idea what to do with someone like Anastasia.

“Anna, who was that? A friend?” Karen, one of her coworkers, asked, leaning over to Anastasia’s space.  
  
Anastasia rolled her eyes and stepped away a little. “No one.”  
  
Karen smirked. “Oh, really? You talked to ‘no one’ for a while and it seemed heated. Besides, she looked good, especially in that tailored suit. She got money?”  
  
“I don’t think so.” At least Kennedy did not seem wealthy. The suit she had on was nice. It showed off her physique with an amazing cut. The jacket seemed a little long, but in a unique manner.

“She looks like it. Isn’t that your type?”

Anastasia snorted, but a small smile tugged at her lips. “Oh, you make me sound like some sort of gold digger.”

“If the ring fits…” With a titter, Karen strolled off.

Anastasia scowled. She did not think she was a gold digger. She made her own money, could pay her own way, and take care of herself. Was she wrong in dating people who could do it for her, though? No. Most people did that, after all.

Shaking her head, she tried to put dating out of her mind. She needed to focus on work and she did not need to depress herself at the moment thinking about past relationships. They all sort of ended the same way. Her eyes drifted to her arm and she flexed her muscles, feeling them move under her shirt.

“Back to work,” Anastasia told herself. Now was not the time to get down on herself, especially since she felt like she put Kennedy in her place. This should be her victory. Hell, she should even treat herself for managing this. _And, yeah, I will_.

She made it through her shift at the bank and then went home. She lived in a small apartment. It was not much, a one-bedroom apartment with a very tiny balcony, but it was only hers and it was home. She made it a point not to bring anyone home. This was just her space, her sanctuary.

She shed her work clothing as she soon as she closed the door behind her. She would pick them up later. For now, she wandered into her kitchen in just her lace underwear and checked her fridge for something to fill her stomach. She found a smoothie that might hold her over for a while. She changed into some workout clothing and went to hit the gym in her building. It was not the best gym on Earth, but it was free and right downstairs, so it worked for someone like her who had two jobs and not a lot of free time.

The gym was not crowded, which was typical. Of the few people there, not many of them were very serious about working out. Well, not serious by her standards. They were there to keep in shape, which was all well and good. Anastasia was about maintaining her physique, which was very different from the best friends she passed on the treadmills.

“Hey, Anna, you’re about to do some weight training?” one of her neighbors, Alan, asked from across the room. He seemed to be working his biceps. “Lemme know now, so I don’t stick around. I don’t need you making me look bad in front of cute ladies.”

“I think I already make you look bad.” Anastasia was never shy to flex, so she struck a pose. None of the people here had ever seen a body like hers. She had several women actually tell her they thought only guys could get as buff as she was.

He made a noise and laughed as Anastasia turned her attention from him. She hopped on a treadmill and broke into a light jog. She went through her workout routine, which always started with jogging or jumping rope. After a couple of hours, it was time to go home, shower, eat, and then figure out what outfit she wanted to treat herself in.

She grabbed a few dresses from her bedroom, trying to get a feel for what she wanted to project tonight. She held a few up to her body as she stood in front of her full body mirror and wrinkled her nose at each one. She was not sure which one suited her best tonight. She supposed it depended on where she wanted to go.

Grabbing her phone from her king-size bed, she checked some of her favorite nightspots and found out _Polar_ , a club she very much liked, was doing a “Black and White Night” in honor of a show playing there. It sounded like something worth checking out. It was always nice to see people who were dressed to impress.

“Damn, glad I signed up for promos,” she muttered. _Polar_ always had interesting and cool things going on. They never hurt for special nights or amazing shows. Reading up on the show and the details of “Black and White Night,” she decided this was what she would do for the night. She was sold on the live music and the promise special, novelty drinks. 

She did her hair first, wanting to get the flowing crimson mane under something that looked like control. Her hair was “attention grabbing” red according to her mother, which was better than what other people called it, like “whore red.” She very much liked her full, flowing fiery red hair. She highlighted it a little, but did not need to do much to it for people to notice her. Of course, the fact that she was six foot one and had been since she was about fifteen years old, it helped in getting people to notice her.

Once her hair was just right, she put on a little black dress with spaghetti straps, even though she knew most of the women at the club would be wearing something similar. But, those women would not be built like she was, stacked like she was, so it would be all right. The dress fell mid thigh on her and showed off… well, pretty much everything. 

Next, she added a little glam to her outfit, putting on a diamond necklace and bracelet. These were gifts from clients who were very enamored with her. One of the things she loved about dancing was all of the gifts. More often than not, she could talk guys into paying her rent or her car note for her. Most of customers gave her gifts of some kind without any sort of prompting. Sometimes, she did not understand why more people did not take up stripping.

By the time she got to the club, there was already a line around the corner, even though it was a Thursday. Of course, it was the summer, so most of them were probably college kids. She did not have to wait on line, anyway. She knew the doorman, Duck. He wasted no time throwing an arm around her when she close enough and he hugged her close. Laughing, she shoved him away. 

“Hey, what have I told you about roughing up the merchandise?” Duck playfully scolded her as he pretended to check to make sure he had all of his limbs. He looked down on her, one of the few people who actually towered over her, even in her heels.

“You ain’t got no goods, so I don’t know what you’re worried about,” she replied with a smile. 

“You keep it up and I’m gonna tell Patty you’re out here beating me up. You know she’ll ban you for a month if I have a bruise.”

She scoffed while folding her arms across her chest. “Oh, please. She’ll just hire me to do your job. I’d be cuter while doing it.” 

He laughed. “Anyway. You going in here, girl?”

“I’d like to. What’s it look like in there?”

He looked her up and down. “Well, a bunch fine ass ladies dressed just about the same you. They got in free, of course.”

“I saw on the flyer you guys were letting guys in for free, too.” 

He smiled. “Oh, that’s where it gets fun for me. The flyer warned the guys they’d have to impress whoever was at the door if they wanted to get in free.”

She craned an eyebrow. “And no one impressed you?”

“Oh, no. I’ve been impressed quite a bit. There’s no rhyme or reason to it. I’m having fun.” He grinned, obviously enjoying himself.

“I’m scared to go in here and see.” Yet, she slipped into the dark club. The live music was already going. There was a bit of a light show, playing off of the black and white clothing of the dancers just off the stage. It was a little dazzling, like someone painting on everyone’s clothing. She could see why some people were hyped over it.

She went to go get a drink to find out all of the drinks that night were overpriced and colorful. It seemed a little fun, so she decided to try one… letting a guy buy one for her, of course. The drink actually tasted like fun. It was the only way she could describe it. It was sweet with a tang and it made her want to dance, so she did, carving out her own little space on the crowded dance floor.

It did not take long for a group to form around her. Some of them were dancing with her and others just enjoying the show. She did not pay the audience much mind, just enjoying moving her body. She and another woman briefly had a “competition,” which ended with them laughing and then dancing together. It was best to find a partner who could keep up with her and they danced for quite a while, working up a sweat and building more of an audience.

Eventually, she needed something to drink and had a good time pretending like she was going to walk off. Hands came from every direction trying to keep her in place. Laughing, she turned and gently pulled back, not wanting to yank her adoring crowd to the ground. There was a little push and pull play until Anastasia slammed into someone and, surprisingly did not move that person.

Anastasia blinked and then her eyes went wide. She was very much not used to being the one moved. “Wha?”

“Are you following me?” Kennedy asked, blue eyes staring at her quite intently. 

“Following you? Why the hell would I be following you?” Anastasia replied with a sneer. Not that Kennedy was not bad to look at, but she had better things to do with her life than follow Kennedy.

“This shit isn’t even funny. This is my job,” Kennedy said. 

“Blondie, I don’t even know what the hell you’re talking about. I’m here to have fun. Why the hell would I be following you?” _I have way better things to do with my time than stalk someone who doesn’t even know a great woman when she meets one_. 

“Oh, please. Why the hell did you give me your number?” Kennedy countered. 

“What the hell does it matter since you didn’t use it?” More proof that Kennedy could not handle a woman like her, not that she knew exactly why she had put her number on that bank slip in the first place. 

Kennedy’s nostrils flared and for a moment it looked like she sunk deep in her mind for a retort. Her eyes narrowed as she came up with what she obviously thought was good enough. “What are you playing at?” 

“I’m just dancing, as I have been three out of the four times you’ve met me. Why don’t you just go back to ignoring me? You’re good at that, right?” Anastasia dismissed her with a wave.

Kennedy growled, so loud Anastasia heard it over the music, and her broad shoulders rose and fell like she was fuming. Then, she took a deep breath and her face calmed down. She smiled a little.

“You know what, I think we got off on a really bad foot. You got ten minutes?” Kennedy asked.

“For what?” Anastasia countered. She did not want to waste any more time on Kennedy if it would end with Kennedy trying to dismiss her yet again. 

“Just to sort of clear the air. Maybe even a bit of an apology on my part.”

Anastasia arched an eyebrow. She was a little shocked Kennedy would say such a thing. Maybe this was trick. Well, now, she had to find out.

“Where?” 

“There’s a park right across the street. Come on,” Kennedy said and she began walking away. She obviously was not used to being told no. Anastasia found herself intrigued, so she followed Kennedy out. 

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy led Anastasia to the park across the street and decided to pull out all of her manners. While she did not think she needed to apologize for her behavior in the strip club or at the party, she had to admit to herself that she was very rude inside the club. Yes, she panicked when she saw Anastasia and that was why she was short with her, but that was no excuse.

“You know, it’s funny, I go to that club a lot and I’ve never been in this park,” Anastasia said, looking around.

The park was not as glamorous at night, but the park was still quite the sight. There were bushes along the paths with flowers. It was colorful in the daylight and when laughter filled the air, it was magical. 

“Really? I used to jog here. It helps me think,” Kennedy replied.

Anastasia looked at her. “Jogging or the park?”

Kennedy thought on it. “Both, I guess. I like the life of parks. Kids playing, dogs running around, and things like that. Want to have a seat?” She motioned to a bench just ahead of them. 

Anastasia nodded and then sat down. She crossed her legs at the ankle and looked very much like a lady. Kennedy did her best not to stare at perfect legs. 

For a second or so, they both focused ahead of them. Kennedy took in the view of perfectly cut bushes and trimmed trees. Anastasia seemed to be taking in the sight, appreciating it for the first time.

“So, you work at the club?” Anastasia asked.

Kennedy shook her head. “Not exactly. I do promotions for the club.”

“So, Black and White night was your idea?” 

“Yeah, and the show. And, I’m sorry for my reaction to you in the club. I’ve got no right to be upset with you showing up at my job considering the fact that I was just at your job.”

Anastasia nodded. “You’re right about that, especially since mine was as accidental as yours.” 

Kennedy sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Yeah, believe it or not, I’m not usually this much of a jerk.”

“I’m used to it from guys.” Anastasia smirked. 

“Just because I hang out with guys doesn’t mean I’m a guy. And, for the record, only one of those guys is a jerk.”

Anastasia shrugged. “So, you said this is your job. I thought whatever your guys purchased my time for was your job.”

Kennedy smiled broadly. “This pays the bills, but they were celebrating. Actually, they hired you as a joke and I don’t mean that in a bad way. It was actually a joke on me.”

Anastasia arched an eyebrow. “How is it a joke on you?” 

“They thought it was funny I was more interested in my phone call than with you at the club. So, they wanted me to see what I missed.”

“Your girlfriend didn’t seem too thrilled over what you missed.”

Kennedy blew out a long breath and palmed the top of her head. “Tessa isn’t my girlfriend. She just knows how to ruin a good time. Did anybody happen to tell you what we were celebrating?”

“No.” 

“I got my boyos a deal with a clothing company to start selling their brand, Mythos. They make all my clothes and I hustle for them when I’m also doing this gig, but my main job has always been about getting them recognized and being their manager. I finally did it. So, they threw me a party.” Kennedy shrugged and picked at her fingers. It was a horrible habit. Never failed to piss Tess off.

“And how did she ruin your good time?” 

Kennedy groaned. “She showed up. She wasn’t invited, just heard tales of my good fortune and, suddenly, I was good enough to carry her purse again.” She would forever wonder what she saw in Tessa. Whatever it was, it was gone now and she dared to think it might never have been there in the first place.

Anastasia laughed. “See, I knew it.” 

Kennedy arched an eyebrow. “Knew what?”

“You like princesses.”

Kennedy glanced over at her. “What do you have against princesses? One stole a dance from you the night you got pissed at me or something?” She knew the two were connected.

Anastasia growled. “What happened to that apology?”

“I gave you one already and an explanation for why I couldn’t be bothered both nights. So, why were you so annoyed?” 

Anastasia turned away and Kennedy would not be upset or surprised if she walked away. Anastasia did not owe her anything. Maybe they would be able to put this all behind them and never even see each other again. Anastasia sighed.

“I like my job, you know? I like my body.” Anastasia made a fist. “And most of the time, customers like my body.”

“Lemme guess, some asshole said something about you being built like a man, huh?” Kennedy knew how it went. Anastasia might have been more muscular than she was… or it could have been that Anastasia seemed that way since she was taller. But, Kennedy knew what sort of things people said to women who looked like her.

“Fucker asked if I was a pre-op, said he didn’t want a damn trannie touching him, and then got a lap dance from a little fucking twig girl I could break in half!” Anastasia threw her hands up.

Kennedy nodded. And then, she, the obvious lesbian, managed to ignore Anastasia swaying right in front of her. That had to be some damn blow to her femininity.

“Shit, sorry,” Kennedy apologized. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t having a good day that day and might have been too sensitive.”

Kennedy smiled a bit. “What’s your routine anyway? What the hell do you bench? I bet my arms are bigger.”

Anastasia scoffed. “Fuck outta here. No way you’re bigger than I am. What’s your routine? Where do you find time to lift if you’re working two jobs, anyway?”

“Same place you do, I imagine.”

And somehow, this turned into the makings of friendship. They talked about working out for a couple of minutes, but Kennedy needed to get back to work. She invited Anastasia to her gym after finding Anastasia used the one in her apartment complex. 

“You need to see a gym worthy of our massive biceps,” Kennedy remarked, pulling a card from her wallet.

“Your trainer?” Anastasia asked with a chuckle as she accepted the card. “You’re such a pussy.”

Kennedy laughed. “I’d ask if you kiss your mother with that mouth, but I’m scared to find out. That’s the gym I go to and my friend’s card because he works there. It’s easier than telling you the name of the place and you having to google it to find it later. Now, let’s get back in this damn club and enjoy my freaking promotion. Black and White Night seems to be turning out well.”

“You made the whole thing or just came up with the idea of black and white clothes?”

“I made up the whole thing. Complete with rainbow, brightly colored drinks. I wonder if anyone realizes how gay that actually is.” Kennedy grinned. 

Anastasia tittered. “I promise not to tell anyone. Wouldn’t want to freak the club out.” Kennedy smiled more.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Joggers

4: Joggers 

Anastasia was not sure what she was doing as she walked into the gym that was not her own. She felt like she was chasing Kennedy and she did not chase people. People chased her, wanted her. She was the charmer, not the charmed. But, there she was, knowing she now that she did chase. Of course, that had been proven minutes after she met Kennedy in the first place.

“Hi, I’m looking for Dhameer,” Anastasia said as she walked up to the front desk. She hoped she pronounced the name right. But, if all else failed, there was always just showing the person at the desk the card and hoping he recognized it.

The thin guy behind the counter looked her up and down. It was different from what she was used to. There was nothing sexual about his gaze.

“Are you going to punch him in the face? Usually, people with muscles like yours come to punch him in the face,” the guy said.

Anastasia did her best to control her face, but was not sure if the surprise did not sneak out in a slight tick. Why the hell would Kennedy give her the card of a guy who got punched in the face often? She glanced around. What kind of gym was this?

The guy laughed. “Don’t worry. The gym isn’t some type of den of gang activity. Dhameer just has that sort of face, I guess. It can’t be his attitude. He’s a pretty funny guy.”

Anastasia shook her head. Maybe she should try again. “You wouldn’t happen to know a blond named Kennedy, would you?”

He blinked. “Yeah, of course, I know Kenny. She’s been coming here since college.”

“Oh. Okay. Is she here by any chance?” She was not too sure she wanted to hang around with Dhameer without Kennedy there, not if he was the type of guy who needed a punch in the face.

He shook his head. “No. Ken comes in at during daylight hours, like times when people work. You can catch her in the morning. You training for a competition with her?”

“She competes?” Anastasia supposed that made sense, considering Kennedy’s body.

“Used to. You?”

“The same.” It was something she outgrew. She had won so many competitions as a teenager and it lost its shine. She wondered what Kennedy’s story was.

“Well, you can catch her in here any day of the week in the morning. Dhameer will probably be with her. They pretend to compete with each other. She helps him out when he’s supposed to be working.”

Anastasia nodded absently and turned to leave. She would catch Kennedy over the weekend, maybe. She was off Fridays and Saturdays, as she liked to focus more on her dancing those days. Okay, so, yeah, she was chasing.

She returned to the gym on Friday, ready to actually work. There was someone different at the desk. This time, it was a cute woman. She had to look up high to see Anastasia. She blinked when she finally settled on Anastasia’s face.

“Hi, I’m looking for Kennedy,” Anastasia said.

“Of course. I guess all giantesses know each other,” the girl laughed, sounding a little awkward and then she squeaked as a blush flared up in her cheeks. “Sorry! My brain’s filter doesn’t work much of the time.”

Anastasia snickered. “I’m sure most people find it as cute as I do.”

The blush deepened and she glanced away. “Not usually, no.”

“Well, believe me, it is cute and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Anastasia flashed her a charming smile.

The blush remained on her face. “Uh… Kennedy’s probably on the treadmills.” She pointed to the left.

“Thank you.” Anastasia gave the girl a wink before going to find the treadmills for herself. She got a chance to see some of the gym. It was larger than the one at her complex. She could only wonder what sort of equipment would be at her fingertips if she decided to join. It was not like she did not have the money.

Kennedy was easy to spot and it had little to do with her being almost six feet tall. There was just something about her. Briefly, Anastasia admired Kennedy from afar, her torso shown off in a white sports bra and with her legs in blue jogger capris little was left to the imagination. Every inch of her body seemed perfectly defined and Anastasia’s fingers twitched, wanting to trace the cuts of creamy skin.

“No, no, no. You don’t chase,” Anastasia reminded herself.

Kennedy jogged next to a toffee-skinned man with a shaved head who was taller than Anastasia. He had to be Dhameer and if he was a physical trainer than surely his body was the best advertising he could possibly do.

Before Anastasia could get within twenty feet of them, Kennedy seemed to notice her. Kennedy looked up and grinned. It was an almost childish express, which might have been the reason it was so endearing. Kennedy waved, definitely like a big kid.

“Hey, Super Sexy!” Kennedy’s voice was loud and she probably did not realize it since she had ear buds in her ears. Dhameer turned with her, undoubtedly to see who or what had Kennedy’s attention.

Anastasia shook her head. It was a good thing she was not trying to keep her dancing under wraps. She liked hearing Kennedy call her “Super Sexy,” even if it was more mocking than anything else.

“You here to workout with us?” Kennedy asked, practically screaming.

“Ken, you’ve got a voice that could wake the dead,” Dhameer pointed out, giving Kennedy a little shove.

Kennedy tilted her head toward him. “Huh?”

Rolling his eyes, he plucked the buds out of her ears. “You’re screaming.” He glanced at one of the ear buds in his grip. It was not surprising that Kennedy was screaming. She had her music blaring.

Kennedy actually blushed. “Oh, sorry. Shit, that means the whole place heard me yell Super Sexy.” She grimaced and looked Anastasia in the eye. “Sorry about that.”

Anastasia chuckled. “You think I don’t want people knowing you think I’m super sexy?”

Kennedy shook her head, but she smiled. “Am I going to regret inviting you to hang out with me?”

Anastasia shrugged. “Probably. Now, are you going to introduce me to your other super sexy friend?” She gave Dhameer the once over. His tight tank top left nothing to the imagination in regards to his torso and arms. His body was chiseled to perfection. She would not be surprised if someone actually carved him from marble.

“I can do my own introducing. I’m Dhameer Johns. And, just in case you haven’t noticed, a million times cuter than Ken,” he said with an award winning smile. He put out his hand, which she accepted.

“Cute, yes. A million times? I’m not so sure,” Anastasia teased as she gave his hand a strong shake.

He laughed. “That’s fine. I’m sure enough for all three of us. You’re joining us today?”

“Well, I’d like to. The little cutie at the desk didn’t ask me about a membership or anything,” Anastasia said.

“She probably assumed you already are one if you talked about me or Dhameer,” Kennedy replied.

“I think you will be once you work out with us,” Kennedy declared with confidence, tilting her chin in the air a little.   
  
“We’ll see about that,” Anastasia replied.   
  
“Lemme take you to the locker room and work on changing your mind.”  
  
Anastasia chuckled a little. “Now you’re giving me all of this attention. So, you do want me for my body.”   
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes. “I just want someone to spot me when I’m busy beating Dhameer at every weight machine in existence.”  
  
“Oh, please. I’m pretty sure I benched you the other day,” Dhameer remarked.

Kennedy let loose a loud scoff and threw her head to the side, but she did not say anything. She met Anastasia’s eyes and then tilted her head off to the right. Anastasia understood and followed the blond off. They did not make it very far before they were stopped by a trio of sweaty, well built “gentlemen.” They openly ogled Anastasia, so she assumed they were the type of gentlemen her club meant.   
  
“Hey, Kenny, Who’s your friend?” He had to be the alpha male, standing just a little ahead of his two friends.  
  
“Out of your league,” Kennedy replied.   
  
The alpha feigned hurt while his friends snickered. He turned directly to Anastasia as if that would help. He smiled at her in away she was certain he thought was charming. She held in a laugh, not wanting to totally offend him just yet. Maybe he was not a complete ass like he seemed.   
  
“I’m Mike. Why don’t you let me show you around?” he offered, wiggling his eyebrows. Again, he smiled, like it was supposed to calm her nerves. She wondered if he realized how creepy he looked. The way his two friends laughed, she suspected they were very aware.  
  
“As you can see, I already have a guide.” Anastasia motioned to Kennedy, like she was hard to miss.   
  
“I know this place just a well as her.” He then looked Anastasia up and down, blatantly pausing at her breasts. “And I know other places even better than her.”  
  
Anastasia cringed. “Wow, coming on a little too strong for me, pal.” His friends laughed again. Maybe they were not his friends, just guys who came to watch him crash and burn. If so, they definitely were not disappointed.    
  
“And while that information was completely unnecessary, I promise, you don’t know those places better than I do,” Kennedy replied and waved Anastasia on, moving away from the group.

“I’m assuming I should avoid him at all costs if I decide to stay,” Anastasia said to make conversation.

Kennedy shook her head. “Mike’s harmless. He’s too young to figure out he’s stupid. Of course, his friends are his age and they have figured out he’s stupid, so maybe he’s just too stupid to figure out he’s stupid.”

“He wouldn’t be the first,” Anastasia replied. 

“Or the last. But, that doesn’t make him less annoying. It doesn’t help that his friends like to watch him be stupid, so they encourage him.”

“Then, you use the term friend loosely?” Anastasia hoped that was the case anyway.

Kennedy shrugged. “He thinks they’re his friends and they tend to have his back when he really needs them, so I would guess they’re friends. I don’t know. My friendships don’t have that shape to them.”

Anastasia nodded. She held back on asking Kennedy about the shape of her friendships. She did not want to see so eager to know Kennedy, both to Kennedy and to herself.  
  
Eventually, they made it to the locker room. They just had to run a gauntlet of, “Damn!”, “Holy shit!”, and “Kennedy, since when do you come in extra large?”. It was a little funny. And it was a good way to gauge Kennedy at the gym. She seemed fairly popular and she took any jokes in stride, coming back with her own with a huge grin on her face.  
  
“Do you know everyone here?” Anastasia asked as she opened her duffle bag. She pulled out her workout clothing.  
  
Kennedy stood off to the aide. She even had the decency to look away as Anastasia dressed. It was a little flattering for Kennedy to give her this bit of privacy even though she would not have cared if Kennedy stared. But, most people would have just watched, figuring it was fine because Anastasia was a stripper.  
  
Kennedy shrugged in reply. “I know regulars like me. I do all my best thinking while working out, so I’m usually here if I don’t have work of some kind.”  
  
“What do you do anyway?”  
  
“My steady check comes from club promotions.”  
  
“Hence the Black and White night being work.”  
  
Kennedy nodded. “Yup. My idea and I had to see how if went, which was very well in my humble opinion.”  
  
Anastasia scoffed, knowing Kennedy’s opinion was far from humble. “So, when do you spend time with your friends?”  
  
“My boyos, you mean? I don’t work every day, except when I’m hustling for them, but I can do that from home a lot of the time.”  
  
Ana arched an eyebrow. “You all live in the same house?”  
  
“Yup. A three bedroom. Three small bedrooms, but better then when we used to live in a studio.”  
  
Anastasia’s eyes went wide. “You’re lying.” She did not think a studio apartment was enough space for her, so she could not see four adults living in a studio.  
  
“I am not.  After college and we were poor as fuck, we were in a studio. We were ready to kill each other for the privilege of sleeping on a horrible futon.”  
  
Anastasia shook her head and looked at Kennedy as if she was a puzzle. She felt like she might never figure Kennedy out. Kennedy just smiled at her, as if she knew what Anastasia was doing. Anastasia could not imagine being close enough to anyone to share a studio apartment, so never mind three some ones.   
  
“So, what do you work on first?” Anastasia asked, if only to get onto a new topic. How could anyone get that close to three other people and there was no sex involved? Anastasia doubted she would ever know.  
  
“It’s Dhameer’s pick first. I let him choose since he’ll eventually have to leave and work with a client, then we can do whatever the hell we want to do,” Kennedy replied.   
  
Anastasia nodded. “You’re not selling me on this place with that pitch. Yeah, this place offers more than my condo gym, but at least I can do whatever I want.”  
  
“Working out with a partner is about give and take, like a relationship.”  
  
Anastasia turned her mouth up, not bothering to respond. Kennedy gave her an encouraging smile, letting her know Kennedy understood her relationships did not quite go like that. But, she was curious and she was there, so she silently motioned for Kennedy to lead the way. Maybe working with people, having someone to compete with, might be fun. Working out had stopped being fun a long time ago, which was one of the reasons she stopped competing. Now, it was just about maintaining her body because this was how she was happiest.  
  
“Don’t worry, working out is one of the few relationships I’ve had that can even be considered healthy,” Kennedy said, as if that was supposed to make her feel better. 

Anastasia shook her head. “I never said anything about my relationships being unhealthy.”

“I didn’t say that. I just get the feeling you do a lot more taking in relationships than giving.” 

Anastasia could not call her a liar there and decided against saying anything in response. She feared she might inquire about Kennedy’s unhealthy relationships, which was not a good way to start a friendship. They returned to Dhameer and got to work. They took a little while to let Anastasia warm up and then they hit the weights.

“You know, you never introduced yourself,” Dhameer pointed out. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m Anastasia. Most people find that to be a mouthful and call me Ana,” she replied.

“Yeah, and people see my name and panic, but that doesn’t mean I want them to call me something else. So, do you prefer Ana or Anastasia?” Dhameer asked.

She had never really thought on it. She always called herself Anastasia, but was not up in arms whenever someone shortened her name. She shrugged.

“Anastasia it is. I’ll consider myself familiar with you then.” He grinned, like he was getting away with something. “It’s like calling Kennedy anything other than Kennedy. Shows we’re buds.” 

Kennedy snorted, but it turned into a laugh. “You’re sick. And don’t let him fool you. He’s going to shorten your name in a hot second.”

He shrugged. “That just shows we’re even more familiar, which is why you’re Ken.” 

Kennedy sighed as if she was fed up with him, but a smile on her face said otherwise. “Can we get to lifting now or what?”

He smiled more. “You know I’m right.” He moved to grab some weights.

Dhameer was rather impressive, watching him lift. He had to easily pick up clients just from letting people watch him. The sounds he made while doing it had to set a few hearts a flutter as well.

And then Kennedy went after him, smirking and swaggering like she had lifted more than he did on a regular basis. Anastasia did her best to pay attention to Kennedy’s form more than anything else. She did not want to think about the sounds from Kennedy or the cut of her biceps or even the slightly funny faces she made.

Anastasia cracked her knuckles when it was her go and proved to them she could hang with them. This quickly devolved into the most immature, competitive, someone-might-actually-get-hurt workout session. It did not improve when Dhameer had to go tend to a client.

“Is this how it always is with you two? Like hanging around two ten year olds? Complete with sex jokes?” Anastasia asked as she and Kennedy took a break to go enjoy the juice bar. 

Kennedy shrugged. “What can I say? We’re super fun.” With a grin, she rubbed her knuckles on her chest.

“So fun that you ignore strippers at a strip club,” Anastasia pointed out.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. “You’re never going to let that go, huh? Try not to say it too loud. I don’t wanna lose my lesbian card, especially if people figure out it was you. Now, how about I buy you a juice to make up for ignoring you that one time?”

“I believe it was two times and I think you’ll need more than juice to do it.”

Kennedy dropped onto a stool at the bar. “You’re lucky you’re getting juice out of me. Do you have any idea how poor I am?”

Anastasia chuckled a bit and then put a teasing smile on. “Aren’t you the manager of who’s about to be the hottest, newest designers on the planet?”

“Until they drop me for someone with more experience and better skills. Then, I’ll just be a poor chump who promotes nightclubs.”

“Wow, you have zero faith in your boyos, huh?” Anastasia thought it was cute that Kennedy had a special name for her closest friends.

“As soon as they’re surrounded by boy toys, they’ll forget all about me.”

Anastasia eyed her curiously. “Do you really believe that?” It just did not sound right for someone who shared a studio apartment with these three guys and worked her ass off for them.

Kennedy scoffed and then she grinned. Her eyes sparkled. It was intriguing. “Hell, no. I’m stuck with those three idiots for life.”

Anastasia smiled. She would like to be stuck with someone for life and something told her if she hung around Kennedy, she would have just that. Kennedy seemed like a good sort of person. Maybe it was time to make a true friend.

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy was thankful for her time at the gym, especially after the week she had. She had been pouring her heart and soul into the deal for her friends. Working things out for her boyos was taxing and their enthusiasm was not as helpful or cute as they seemed to think it was, but working out her body always helped clear her head. She just needed to make it to the gym before something happened. She was at the door of the gym and her phone went off.

“Yes, Bruce?” Kennedy sighed. _I could tie them up and dump them in a closet for a couple of days, just to catch my breath_.

“Have you heard back yet? I mean, you said we have to prepare a little show, right? When? What? Who?” he asked in a rush.

Kennedy groaned. “Bruce, calm down. It’s just a little thing, okay? A small showing to show off. You guys like showing off.” They shoved clothing in her face enough, demanding she wear it so everyone would see their creations for her to know they could handle this. Her entire wardrobe consisted of their outfits, made by them and put together by them. She was a walking billboard, so they should have no trouble putting together a show to wow some bigwigs and prove they deserved only the best deal.

“How can we handle this? How are we going to do this? Are we just going to hang the clothes on hangers? We don’t have models or mannequins! They’re never going to go for this! They’ll see how unprepared we are and tear the contract up!” Bruce sounded rather close to hyperventilating.

“Bruce, take deep breaths! It’s okay!” Kennedy moved to a corner of the lobby of the gym. She had not expected Bruce to freak out so much, which was why she left the guys to their own creative devices while she tried to get some time to herself.

“It’s not! How are we going to do this? We’re not ready for this! We’re barely ready to go outside on our own without you holding our hands!” The sound of his footsteps echoed through the phone. Great, so he was pacing the living room. Where was his boyfriend to calm him down? Of course, if Bruce was pacing, Dave was probably curled up in a fetal position in the corner.

“Calm down!” she hissed. They had been freaking out since she told them about the showing that morning. She did not understand why. They had plenty of amazing clothes to show and this was not something that would break the deal. Executives just wanted to get a better idea of what the guys did, which she told them to help them get over it.

“I can’t! This is it and we don’t want to screw it up! Could you imagine you bring us this far and we fuck this up?” He let out a loud breath. “I’d seriously have to kill myself. Throw myself right out of the window. I can’t just fuck this up.”

“That’s the thing! You won’t fuck it up. You guys are good. Just do what you do. Pick your best outfits and it’ll be fine. We’ll figure out how you’re going to display them, okay?” It was something they had to sit down ponder, but they had some time to sort it out. The best thing would be to have models, but they could not afford that and she was not sure if the Mongoose Nation executives would foot that bill. 

“You sure?” he whimpered.

“Of course. We’ve come this far. I’m not going to let you boyos down, okay?” Even if they were going to be the reason she went out of her mind.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. This is just crazy, Ken. I mean, just this time a month ago, I was a crappy little tailor who could barely help make the rent,” he pointed out. 

“I know, man. If you remember, I was the one who was going to put you through a window when you didn’t make the rent.” They had shared many moments like that in their lives.

He snickered, showing he was finally calming down. “You always act like there’s been times we didn’t have to hold you at knife point to get the rent out of you. I’m still halfway certain there was a time you became an escort to make that money.” He sighed. “Look, let me go grab these two and we put our heads together on what outfits we want to display. We’ll see you when you get back, okay?”

“You know it.” It might be a few hours, but she did have to go home eventually. Plus, there was more work to be done, even with the deal pretty much done. For now, she just needed a moment. 

She found Dhameer quickly and he was with Anastasia. She was not surprised to see Anastasia. The redhead had found time to show up at the gym several times since she invited the dancer down last week. So far, she liked Anastasia. When she stopped being hung up on the fact that Kennedy had ignored her those first two meetings, Anastasia was fairly fun to be around and definitely knowledgeable and capable when it came to exercising.

“Hey, we were just wondering when you might pop up,” Dhameer grinned as Kennedy approached. 

Kennedy arched an eyebrow. She had a feeling this had to do with a challenge or something that could end with at least one of them looking foolish or injured. “Why?”

His grin changed a little, looking somewhat wicked and amused. “So, Ana just crushed your bench press record.” 

“Hey, I thought you weren’t going to call me Ana,” Anastasia hissed. 

Laughing, he waved her off. “I shorten everyone’s name, but my own to be annoying. It’s about time you found out. After all, you like me now.” He grinned at her, showing all of his teeth.

Anastasia snorted. “You can’t prove that.” 

Dhameer did not even acknowledge that. “Anyway, Ken, she killed you. I’m talking emptying the clip into your corpse.” He laughed loudly and obnoxiously. The few people around ignored him.

Kennedy frowned and turned her eyes to Anastasia. “Just because you’ve got a couple of inches on me doesn’t mean you can go around trying to top me.”

Anastasia flashed her teeth. “Oh, believe me, you want me to top you.”

Kennedy rolled her eyes and rubbed her palms together. “Oh, please. Let me warm up and then get back my record.”

“You’ll die trying,” Dhameer said.

Kennedy did not buy that, no matter how impressive Anastasia’s build was. Kennedy warmed up, going for a run, and then joined them by the weights. Before she went to the bench, she paused as she watched her friends. Anastasia’s body was tense and she scowled as she said something to Dhameer. Whatever she said put a frown on his face, too. 

“What’s going on?” Kennedy asked.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Anastasia replied, going back into her reps.

“It’s not nothing. Tell me what’s going on,” Kennedy insisted, staring at Anastasia. She did not think they were talking about her. Dhameer would not do that, but it bothered her that he and Anastasia seemed to click so easily. Was she not as trustworthy as he was? 

“It’s okay,” Dhameer said, waving Kennedy off.

Kennedy ground her teeth for a second. “Did someone around here say something? I swear I won’t let these morons harass you, Anastasia.” She felt responsible for Anastasia since she was the one who recommended the place to the redhead. 

Anastasia smiled a little. “You’re actually adorable. It has nothing to do with anyone here. Everyone here is great.” This was one of the reasons she joined the gym after her second visit, Kennedy was sure of that.

“Then, what is it? You’re upset and he’s upset. Dhameer, something happen to you?” Kennedy turned to him.

He scoffed. “Nothing ever happens to me. My life is boring.” 

Kennedy snorted and turned back to Anastasia. “Okay, what happened? Is that what’s got you in here ripping up my record?” She quickly learned Anastasia was like her in the sense that they liked to workout their problems. Somehow, exercise just made things clearer for them.

Anastasia glanced away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, you don’t want to talk about it with me. Fine. Okay.” Kennedy threw her hands up. She was a bit bothered Anastasia was more comfortable with Dhameer than with her. She thought they had something going on. “You know, maybe I’ll go run a little more.” She could give them some space. It would probably give her some time to think, too.

“Ken, you just said you were getting your record back.” Dhameer motioned to the waiting equipment. 

Kennedy waved that off. “Nah. I’ll worry about that later.” She did not need their crap along with her boyos crap weighing on her mind right now anyway. She was supposed to be de-stressing.

“Kennedy, it really is nothing,” Anastasia said.

“I’m sure it is.” Kennedy waved it off again. She turned to go back to the treadmills. Maybe she would just run all day. Running at least cleared her mind. Then, she might be able to think of some ways for her friends to display their work for their meeting next week. 

“A guy didn’t want a lap dance from me last night,” Anastasia blurted out.

Kennedy blinked and then turned around with a scrunched up expression on her face. “What?”

“I’m sure you think it’s stupid, but he didn’t want a lap dance from me because of my muscles being bigger than his. Asshole said my dick might be as big as his.” Anastasia frowned at the memory. 

Kennedy shook her head. “Asshole is right. What the hell kinda thing is that to say?” _What the fuck is wrong with people?_

“Had Ken been there, she’d have decked dude, even though you probably hit harder than she does,” Dhameer said.

“First off, just because she can bench more than me doesn’t mean she hits harder. I’m a trained boxer, damn it. Second off, hell, yeah I’d have decked that fool. How rude is that? Who says that to someone, especially when there are tits involved?” Kennedy said, earning laughs from the two.

“You’re offended for me? You’ve ignored these tits before,” Anastasia pointed out.

“This isn’t about me,” Kennedy replied. “Besides, I had my reasons. And, I know what it’s like to get insults like that. I know what it’s like when people act like you’re a freak because your body is in top condition.” For the most part, she had learned to allow it to roll off of her, chalking it up to jealousy. But, for Anastasia, it had to be worse since she was a stripper and she prided herself on her body.

And that really bothered Kennedy. Anastasia’s body was not less feminine because of her muscles. She looked like a goddess, tall and powerful. Who would not want a lap dance from a goddess? 

“Yeah, it sucks,” Dhameer said, earning looks from the ladies. “What? You guys think that muscle chicks have an exclusive lock on not having their bodies appreciated. Once upon a time, I was a damn model and all I got was complaints for being too bulky. The hell does that mean?”

Kennedy’s mouth fell open. “Wow, really? When the hell were you going to tell me that?” 

Dhameer laughed. “Hey, a guy has to have some mystery.”

Kennedy was about to say something, but then closed her mouth. Suddenly, it hit her. She looked at Dhameer and Anastasia.

“Guys, I have a favor to ask. Would you consider modeling for my boyos? They make clothes for our physiques a lot of the time,” Kennedy said. This was exactly what the boyos would like for their show.

“Wait, what?” Dhameer said. 

“You want us to model?” Anastasia’s face scrunched up.

“It’ll be amazing. It’s happening. Gotta go make a call.” Kennedy walked off before they could decline or talk each other out of it. Nope, this was definitely happening.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Kennedy has models and her friends have a show.


	5. Button Up

5: Button Up

“I think you should meet the boyos if you’re going to model for them,” Kennedy said to Anastasia as they made their way to the gym locker room. Sweat dripped from Kennedy’s hair and she pushed it back, trying to keep her short locks out of her face.

“They’ve met me already,” Anastasia reminded her.

Kennedy laughed a little bit. “I mean in a more official capacity. It’ll help give them a better idea on what they should dress you in for their showing.”

Anastasia shrugged. “Who am I to stand in the way of art?”

“I doubt art would get by you if you did stand in the way,” Kennedy joked.

Anastasia cut her a glare. “Be serious.”

“I am quite serious. You should meet them. They’ll fawn over your body and figure out what they want to do. It’ll help settle them, too.” 

Anastasia snorted. “They’re getting on your nerves, aren’t they?”

“How’d you figure that?”

Anastasia held up a finger. “One, you worked out extra-hard on everything and I already know working out is a good way to work out frustration.” She put up another finger. “Two, you didn’t have your phone on you. I know that’s your lifeline.” 

Kennedy blew out a breath. “Okay, stalker. Yes, they were getting on my nerves. But, now I can calm them down. I have you and Dhameer. They’ve met Dhameer many times and know his body. But, you’re an unknown factor for them. Please, this will just help their creative process.” She gave Anastasia a wide grin with the hope of selling this idea to her.

Anastasia sighed. “Fine, but not too long. I have work tonight and I don’t need my headspace messed with.” 

Kennedy did not say anything, knowing Anastasia’s headspace could be quite delicate. “I’ll call them and have them meet us at a diner not too far from here. It’ll be really fast.” Knowing her friends the way she did, she was certain two minutes after meeting Anastasia, they would be lost in fantasies of what she would model for them. 

“I could make a dirty joke here, but I fear I won’t hear the end of them once I get you started,” Anastasia replied.

Kennedy chuckled and blew out a breath. “Oh, please. I’d never waste a dirty joke on you. You’ve probably heard them all.”

Anastasia just rolled her eyes. Kennedy called up her friends and set up the meeting. After that, they showed and they dressed. Anastasia agreed to follow her to the diner. Kennedy’s mouth practically hit the floor when she saw Anastasia’s car.

“Maybe I should start stripping,” Kennedy remarked as she studied the little red coupe.

Anastasia scoffed. “One, I have the feeling you don’t have the temperament for it. Two, my father bought me this car as a graduation gift.” 

Kennedy nodded. “Okay, so maybe I should have a father.”

Anastasia laughed. “You’re too much.”

Kennedy grinned. “Laugh now, but hold in all your laughs when I get in my car. It might not be able to take you laughing at it after it had to witness me ogle your car.”

Anastasia shook her head and Kennedy just beamed even more. With that, they were off, Anastasia followed in her _Porsche_ while Kennedy drove off in her _Ford_ _Fiesta_. Kennedy wanted to ask if she could drive the _Porsche_ , but that was not the type of car one allowed a friend of a couple of weeks to drive. They went to Kennedy and her friends’ favorite diner. She just hoped Susan wasn’t working.

“This looks… greasy,” Anastasia commented as they stepped in. She looked around with a curl on her lip.

“We don’t come here often, so I get to cheat on my diet and treat myself when we do,” Kennedy replied.

“This is a treat?” Anastasia shook her head.

Kennedy laughed. “Stop rubbing your high-class in my face. Me and the boyos love this joint. It might look plain, but the food is amazing. The service not to much, but the food is awesome.” 

Just as she spoke those words, Susan wandered by. Kennedy did not want to deal with Susan today, but she was one of the few waitresses in the place who would get the order right the first try. So, Kennedy led Anastasia over to a table in Susan’s section and they waited. She hoped her friends arrived before Susan, but she was not that lucky.

“You actually brought a date here, Kennedy?” Susan frowned. 

“I actually brought a friend here, like I do every time I come here. Maybe you’d like to be on your best behavior in front of someone new?” Kennedy countered.

Susan rolled her eyes. “So, another deadbeat.” 

“Excuse me?” Anastasia said and then she stood up. She dwarfed Susan by damn near a foot in height. Susan’s eyes almost fell out of her skull. 

Susan turned to Kennedy. “I assume you’re waiting for your merry band of losers?”

Kennedy sighed. “Yes.”

“Then I’ll be back.” Susan was already gone as she spoke those words.

Anastasia sat back down. “Rude.” She shook her head. “You slept with her?”

Kennedy’s face turned red and she rubbed the back of her neck. “She was nice at the time.”

“But, not nice after you didn’t call her back?”

“It’s not that I didn’t call her back. It was…” _Tessa_. “It was complicated. She doesn’t understand. Hell, at this point, I don’t understand.” _Why did I keep going back to her?_ While she doubted anything would have ever become of her and Susan, she had wasted a lot of her life loving the wrong person. Tessa had taken so many years from her.

Thankfully, Kennedy’s friends arrived and saved her from talking about what went so very wrong between her and Susan. The guys stopped before they even got to the booth. Bruce looked at Kennedy.

“Ken, why are you hanging out with Super Sexy?” Bruce inquired. Dave nodded, tucked in close to Bruce’s side.

Kennedy laughed. “Guys, I’d like to introduce you to my friend, Anastasia. She’s willing to model for you.”

At those words, the boys were off to the races. They had Anastasia stand up and they then pretended like she was a statue. She took it in stride and gave Kennedy a smile.

“Bless their little hearts,” Kennedy said.

“This is going to be amazing. Do you know what we could do with her body type?” Bruce gushed.

Kennedy nodded. “Yeah, this is why I brought her here. Now, be gentle. We don’t want to scare her off.”

Bryce scoffed. “If hanging around you hasn’t frightened her yet, nothing we can do is going to make it worse.”

Kennedy shrugged and conceded that point. She had messed up with Anastasia way more than anyone else there and it would probably remain that way. Anastasia let the guys paw at her and talk about her as if she was not there as they plotted and schemed what they would dress her in. They never ordered food.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia had to hold in giggles as Kennedy’s friends pawed at her. They had not even introduced themselves. They just jumped right into throwing ideas out as they moved her into different poses. Kennedy smiled, as if she saw this coming.

“I have a dress that would look perfect on you,” the little one said. She was fairly certain his name was Dave from listening to the trio speak with each other.

“Oh! I know the one you mean. It would look amazing on her,” Bruce said.

“God knows we’ll never get Kennedy in it,” Bryce remarked.

“No, but we could always put you in it. Maybe help you find a date,” Kennedy replied with a glare.

Anastasia noted Kennedy’s response did not have the usual playfulness to it that she was used to when Kennedy snapped at Dhameer. She did not have time to focus on that, though. The guys moved her body again and she caught the eye of Susan. Susan glared at her from across the diner.

Anastasia was tempted to smirk at the waitress, but that would send the wrong signal. Susan did not need to be upset with her. She was not with Kennedy. Hell, Susan had more claim to Kennedy than she did in that respect. Still, part of her just wanted to scare Susan off, get her to stop giving Kennedy the attitude, and help her understand that Kennedy was a good person. _Okay, I’m trying to do too much, even in my own head_. She turned her attention back to the fellows. 

They did not even notice she zoned out, but Kennedy gave her a worried look. She shook her head and Kennedy nodded, accepting that. The guys certainly had a lot of energy, Anastasia noted. It was different from Kennedy. It was electric, popping, but oddly enough, endearing as well. While they touched and posed her, nothing was disrespectful and they were so excited.

“Think about the accessories that could go with those red pants we could never get Kennedy in,” Bryce said. 

Dave popped up, right underneath Anastasia’s arm. “Kennedy doesn’t wear those style of pants you’re talking about. But, she would look fabulous in them. We’d have to find the perfect shirt, though.”

“I love that you guys know exactly what you’re talking about with such vague descriptions,” Anastasia commented.

Dave grinned up at her and his eyes glimmered. “Seeing you brings to mind specific sets of clothes for us. We’re honored that you’d do this for us.” 

“We won’t let you down,” Bruce declared with a grin of his own.

Anastasia smiled. “I have no doubt.” She winked at Kennedy, who rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as well. They were all too cute.

-8-8-8-8-

“I can’t believe you talked us into this,” Anastasia commented. She was in a small back room, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress. She had on an orange and yellow dress with the ideas of fire and flames. Her stature made the dress seem almost like it came out of the sun. 

“Oh, please, you ate up the attention with the boyos,” Kennedy replied with a scoff. She stood near the door of the tiny space. There were racks of clothes by Anastasia and another by Dhameer, who seemed to be lost in the mirror in front of him.

Anastasia gave her a smirk, catching her eyes in the mirror. “What I did then is not a reflection on my current feelings.”  
  
Kennedy snorted and shrugged. _Is Anastasia nervous?_ She could not believe that, but she would offer positive feedback to get both the models in the right mindset. “You both look good.”  
  
Anastasia and Dhameer were dressed in outfits designed by Bruce, Bryce, and Dave. They were going to model five ensembles each for the executives for Mongoose Nation, the company interested in her boyos’ clothing designs. Kennedy was certain they were about to be wowed by the clothing and by the models. She was sure this could only go right.  
  
“I know I look good,” Dhameer said, running a finger along his perfect eyebrows. Kennedy often teased him over his good grooming, but it was awesome now. He looked really good and that was beyond the clothes, even though he was definitely killing the black button down shirt with a red and golden, Asian style dragon across it. Dark jeans with a similar dragon down the leg and boots.  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes. “At least I don’t have to worry about you.” Turning back to Anastasia, she doubted she had to worry about her either. Anastasia was stuck in front of the mirror, admiring herself. _Okay, she’s definitely not nervous_. “Hey, Narcissia, ready to get out there? My boyos are probably freaking out.”  
  
Anastasia laughed. She had witnessed them freaking out when they had to pick outfits and fit them for the garments. They had only paused to marvel over the fact that Anastasia was taller and more muscular than Kennedy. They spent several minutes calculating how to highlight those facts while making sure to call attention to her figure and face. Their energy was so cute, she had pointed out. She also made sure to tell Kennedy that she could see how they had endeared themselves to Kennedy. Kennedy rolled her eyes, knowing Anastasia was trying to imply she was cute like her friends.  
  
“This dress is really nice. I usually don’t wear red because of the hair, but this is unbelievable. Do you think they’ll let me have it?” Anastasia asked, giving herself on last look before twirling, showing off her dancing grace.  
  
Kennedy wondered if Anastasia would bring her dancing into modeling, but she would wait and see. “Probably. They consider it free advertising. Hell, they make all of my clothes.” It was good when she was running around for them trying to make things happen for them. It was also good for them when she was out at clubs and people wanted to know about her gear. She got a plenty of questions and they got personal orders. It helped that they had a website.  
  
Anastasia’s eyes lit up. She apparently really liked that dress. But, Kennedy was not surprised. Her boyos made very good stuff and they fitted the dress on Anastasia like a second skin.  
  
“All right. Let me get out there and get them ready for you,” Kennedy said, rubbing her palms together. “Not that I’ll have to do much. I’m sure once they see you two, they’ll sign the boyos on the spot and put them in every location.”   
  
Her friends smiled. They were ready and Kennedy was serious. They looked really good. So, Kennedy exited the room and went to join their audience. There were three executives and her boyos. There was also Jorge Garcia. He was the one who gave her this deal. He was amazing to sit down with, open and excited right along with her. When he first saw what her friends wanted to do, he practically bounced in his chair and seemed like that with every meeting.   
  
“All right, folks. Prepare to be dazzled by the Wonder Twins,” Kennedy announced with a grin. She put on some music, knowing Anastasia and Dhameer would ham it up, as that was just their personalities. Hopefully, they would put on an awesome show, but she had faith.

“Don’t over sell!” Dave seriously begged. He looked stricken, which made sense. He had been sick on the way over.

Kennedy laughed as she moved over to him and hugged him around the head. Bruce leaned over and patted his knee. Before Dave could have a full blown panic attack, Anastasia and Dhameer burst onto the scene, strutting like they were hot stuff. Dhameer showed his model roots while Anastasia moved like the dancer she was. They did not linger. They stood out just long enough to show off the clothes and then retreated to the room to change. 

“We should probably help,” Dave said, trying to get out of his seat.

“They’re good, Dave. Just sit back. They’re fine,” Kennedy tried to assure him. She had watched them dress themselves in those first outfits and they managed better than her nervous fashion friends could have possibly done. After all, Dave could hardly sit still, so he definitely could not dress anyone.

“You sure?” Bryce asked with an arched eyebrow. His leg bounced in his chair and he leaned on his knee to try to stop it. His body just shook with the leg now. Bruce reached over and held his cousin’s hand. It did not help.

“They’re fine,” Kennedy said once more. She was tempted to go check on them, if only to calm her boyos down, but she knew once she left her guys alone they would fall into nervous fits. That would not do them any good in front of the executives, even though this was basically a done deal. 

Thankfully, Dhameer and Anastasia were out in about a minute. With the new clothes, they moved differently, showing off the different clothing with a different attitude. They were good. Kennedy wondered if she could talk them into wearing the _Mythos_ line from now on. In the end, they actually earned applauds, including from her.

“That was excellent,” one executive said.

“Do the models come with the clothing?” another asked. Dhameer’s and Anastasia’s eyes went wide and Kennedy wondered which one of them would throw the first punch.

“I think what Carl means is will your Wonder Twins be available for modeling the _Mythos_ clothing line?” Jorge jumped in, definitely saving this Carl guy from a thrashing.

Kennedy turned to her workout friends. Dhameer and Anastasia looked back at her. Okay, so this would definitely need to be something they discussed.

“It depends on what you might be looking for with the _Mythos_ line,” Kennedy decided to say. It was noncommittal, but gave her an opening in case her friends would not mind doing some modeling if Jorge was serious.

Jorge glanced at the executives. “I think we might have a little more to talk about.”

Kennedy smiled. “Until then, tell us what you thought. I know the fellas are dying to know your opinions on their clothes.” It was true. Her boyos looked like they were ready to burst a vein. Poor Dave might actually burst into tears. Bruce’s face was red and turning blue from holding his breath. Bryce’s teeth chattered together.

Kennedy stepped away while the executives spoke with the designers. She clapped Dhameer on the back and smiled at Anastasia. She doubted they would ever know how much this meant to her.

“Thank you guys so much,” Kennedy said, her chest hurting from the love she felt for these two. “Whatever you want or need is on me.” The way they poured themselves in this, giving them the world was not enough to her.

Anastasia shrugged and smiled. “It was fun.”

Dhameer grinned. “Yeah, I miss getting out there in front people and showing off… with clothes on. I mean, I show off all the time at competitions.”

Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, like I said, guys, whatever you want and more actually if I can convince you to do this again if they want you to.”

“You’re serious?” Dhameer asked.   
  
“Yeah, I am. They liked you as much as they liked the clothes. I’m going to talk to them and see if they’re okay with using you for models,” Kennedy explained and then she realized she might be jumping the gun. She looked between them. “If that’s cool with you.”  
  
They both blinked and then Dhameer gave the “are you crazy look?” while Anastasia just scowled at her. Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question. She grinned to show them she understood.   
  
“Let’s see you work your magic now,” Anastasia said.   
  
Kennedy smirked. “That sounds like a challenge. You sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I want to see.”  
  
And just like that Kennedy had a mission, just like when she had a mission to get her boyos recognized for their clothes. Silently, she vowed to not be defeated. So, step one would be to talk to Jorge while the whole show and the offhanded offer were still fresh in his mind.   
  
“Excuse me.” Kennedy stepped away before they could respond. She eased in next to Jorge. “Can we have a little chat now?” She had an idea she thought he might go for.   
  
“I was thinking the same thing. There’s a bar right next door. How about I buy you a drink?” he proposed.   
  
Kennedy nodded and they left the little boutique for the pub next door. They sat down at a corner table. Before they got down to business they ordered some beer. Kennedy did not usually drink, but put up with it for business things. She had a couple of informal sit-downs like this with Jorge. It was much easier to deal with than giving a presentation to company executives.  
  
“So, they really liked the vibe there,” Jorge admitted. It was safe to say since she had eyes and could see that.   
  
“Yeah, so I was thinking we should keep that vibe,” Kennedy replied.   
  
He nodded and looked at her in manner that she could not place. “Well, that and maybe add to it. All of your clothes are _Mythos_ , right?”  
  
She arched an eyebrow. “Yeah.”  
  
“Including the suit you have on right now, right?”  
  
“Yes.” Where was he going with this little interrogation?  
  
“So, this was the idea that I was playing with and ran by the fellas during the show. I know the _Mythos_ brand has three pieces to it, which has always intrigued us. The dragon style for men, the phoenix style for women, and the griffin style, which is what you wear, correct?”  
  
And now she had a sense of where he was going with this. “I do.”  
  
“Now, I know you want Dhameer and Anastasia to represent _Mythos_. We don’t have a problem with that. Their unique style goes with _Mythos’_ unique style. But, we all thought you were the missing link.”

She shook her head. “Why do you think that?”

“Because Dhameer is the dragon. Anastasia is the phoenix. And you, my friend, are the griffin. I’ve seen you enough times to know you like the mix and you make the mix look good.”

Kennedy rubbed her chin and leaned on her elbows. He sipped his beer and waited for her response. She was not sure if she liked the idea of her representing any visible part of _Mythos_ , but especially the griffin style. It was quite an androgynous design, which Bruce started just for her from when they were younger. But, it was supposed to be something a man or woman would feel comfortable wearing and she doubted a male would go for the style if it was worn by a female model, even if the model looked like her.

“I know we agreed _Mythos_ would be fun and something new, but I don’t think I’d make the griffin style fun,” Kennedy said.

“You’re making it fun just from me looking at you right now,” he replied and motioned to her with one hand.

She shook her head. “Are men really going to wear clothing if they see me in it?”

“I think the audience the brand is aimed for will be open to you wearing the clothing. Remember, we’re looking at not just the clothes, but what they’re supposed to represent. When you pitched it to me and talked about how Bruce, Bryce, and Dave develop their clothing and their ideas, I always pictured you at the heart of it. Now, you’ve brought out the ‘Wonder Twins’ — cute name by the way — and they just make it more pronounced that you’re the missing piece to selling this. The clothing is dynamic and sharp, like all of you. Are you uncomfortable being in front of things like this?” he asked.

Kennedy sighed. She never thought about being the face of anything. Everything about her was about working hard behind the scenes, putting things together, and making them run smoothly. This was against everything she was used to doing.

“You would complete the set,” he insisted.

Taking a breath, she released it through her nose. She had very little desire to model in such an open manner, but it sounded like given some thought it might be an awesome idea. Her boyos would probably love it. It made sense, as well.

“I’ll have to talk it over with them. It’s their stuff,” Kennedy replied. This would give her some time to figure out how to get out of it.

He nodded. “That’s fair. I get the feeling they’d like it. I think it would give the line a real shine.”

How in the hell did he know the boyos so well? Still, she would have to figure out how to work her ways around this. Well, she had the time to figure it out.

-8-8-8-8-

“Thank you guys for taking us about to dinner,” Kennedy said as all of her friends settled into a booth at a moderate restaurant. It was place that would not break their bank, but they would still feel it later on.

“You mean you didn’t want to go check out my night job instead?” Anastasia teased. She bumped Kennedy with her shoulder.

Kennedy groaned. “I really don’t need another strip joint. Besides, I got to see you naked enough today. Plus, Dhameer.”

Dhameer grinned and flexed in his t-shirt, showing off his arms. “Enough to make you not a lesbian, right?” He raised an arm and flexed.

A taunting smile settled onto Kennedy’s face and she laughed. “There’s not enough of you in the world. Besides, I think you’d agree with me that tits are fucking awesome.”

Dhameer snickered. “You are right about that. I got to see an amazing pair today, actually.” He openly leered at Anastasia.

Anastasia wiggled for him, practically popping out of her top. “They are quite impressive. Also, real.”

Dhameer gasped, going so far as to put his hand over his mouth as his eyes went comically wide. “No!”

“You like ‘em real, right, Ken?” Bruce smirked at her. 

“Don’t start with me,” Kennedy replied. The last thing she needed was for them to try to start something between her and Anastasia. They seemed to be working their way to a good friendship.

“I’m buying you dinner. Shouldn’t I be able to start a little something?” Bruce inquired with a small smile. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You might not want to say you’re buying her dinner or she might slug you,” Bryce remarked.

Kennedy shook her head. “Is that really the best you can do?” Even though on any other occasion, it was true.

“When was the last time someone bought you dinner, Ken?” Bruce asked, with brotherly concern in her face now. He looked close to pouting. 

“No, can we not make this happy time about Tessa, okay?” Kennedy replied, making a cutting motion across her neck. She did not want to hear another lecture over Tess. She understood their feelings about Tessa. For the first time in a long time, she understood her feelings over Tessa. Tessa was the past.

“Fine, fine, fine. But, this is on us. All three of you, eat as much as you like,” Bruce said to Kennedy and their models. 

“You’ve just bankrupted yourself, dude,” Dhameer said.

Dave laughed and his whole face lit up. “We don’t have to go far.” 

“I can only imagine how much you and Anastasia eat, knowing how much Kennedy puts away. But, you guys were amazing and we need to show our appreciation. You made the clothing come to life,” Bruce explained. Dave nodded right along with him and then curled in close to Bruce.

“You guys are sort of the body types we tend to have in mind when we design,” Bryce said, eyes on Dhameer.

Anastasia arched an eyebrow. “Really? Most people don’t think about making clothes specifically for people this ripped unless its sports apparel.” And, she flexed. Kennedy rolled her eyes, even though she acted the same way. They barely needed an excuse to pose.

“It’s because of Kennedy.” Dave motioned to her. “She was the body we always had to use, so we sort of started designing things with her in mind. But, you guys showed it off really well. The only thing missing was Kennedy up there in some griffin style clothes.” 

Kennedy scowled. Had Jorge had something to them already? If they already had the idea in their heads, she might not be able to talk them out of it. She needed to remind them of how good she was in the shadows.

“Yeah, but if I was busy modeling, I wouldn’t have been able to talk Jorge into letting the Wonder Twins here be actual models,” Kennedy pointed out.

“Wait, what?” Anastasia asked.

“Yup. Are you two cool with that?” Kennedy was not totally sure if they would appreciate the new job. After all, Anastasia already had two and Dhameer had been a model before, leaving because he had not been very happy with it. 

“I get to wear nice, new clothes and show off my bod? How could I not be happy with this?” Anastasia pointed out.

“And hanging around you guys is fun.” Dhameer shrugged. “Besides, my hours are flexible, so I have time for a second thing.” So, that was settled… to a degree. The topic was dropped as a waiter came over, delivering menus and waiting for drink orders.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Anastasia helps Kennedy make a decision on modeling.


	6. Socks

6: Socks 

The dinner was different from what Anastasia was used to, but like many things in her life lately, it was different in a good way. The only troubling thing was the fact that Kennedy was quiet. Try as they might, no one could pull more than a few words from her and then she would zone out.

“She’s probably just contemplating our next move,” Bruce said, motioning to Kennedy, whose eyes were on her plate. She ate and stared hard at the plate.

Anastasia nodded, as it was possible. She decided to enjoy the company and the food. Both were not what she was used to. She did not mind the latter because of the former.

“Can you stop eating my fries? I need to live,” Bruce said, playfully shoving Dave away from his plate. His hand covered the whole right side of Dave’s face.

“Yours taste better, though.” Dave pouted.

“Oh, god! Put that face away!” Bruce cringed.

“Fries, please?” Dave poked out his lips. Of course he got fries. Then, he had the nerve to cuddle into Bruce, who did not push him away.

Bryce shook his head. “You guys are more embarrassing than Kennedy on a good day.”

Kennedy snorted. “Still better than you, though.”

Anastasia laughed and let out a mock gasp. “She lives!”

“I was about to suggest we check her pulse,” Dhameer remarked.

Kennedy’s conversation was short-lived, though. Her eyes fell back to her plate and she ate in small bits. Anastasia sighed. Something was not right here, but the trio did not seem concerned, so Anastasia let it go.

At the end of the celebratory dinner, Anastasia felt satisfied in several ways she was far from used to. It had been a long time since she was surrounded by smiling faces. _Wait, have I ever been surrounded by smiling faces?_ She tried to remember, but it was difficult. She had always been a bit of a loner, so it was hard to pin down. _Have I been avoiding people outside work and the shallowest interactions with them? When did I become that person?_

She knew she had become _that_ person when she decided to work two jobs and spend the rest of her time maintaining her physique. Maybe it was time to become social again. She needed to have a real life and real friends.

“Anybody need a ride?” Anastasia offered. She could be gracious and thoughtful since they had been so nice to her.

“Take this one.” Dave pointed to Kennedy.

Anastasia arched an eyebrow as she looked at Kennedy. “I thought you had a car.”

“You haven’t learned by now that these four are the most communistic people you’ll ever meet? They share that one little crappy car,” Dhameer told her.

“Hey!” Kennedy and company scowled at him.

“That car has seen us all through some hard times,” Bryce replied.

“It’s also seen us through annoying times, like any time you and Kenny have to share the backseat. So, to avoid that, Anastasia, you’d be doing us the biggest favor if you could just drive Kennedy home, so we don’t have to endure that headache,” Bruce explained.

“Sounds fair.” Anastasia noticed Bryce was a little snippy toward Kennedy, who always snapped right back. A car ride with them had to be something like having two five year olds in the backseat.

Kennedy did not put up a fight, so this was probably the right thing to do. They all gathered their things and marched out of the restaurant. Kennedy knew Anastasia’s car from envy alone, so she knew where to go without directions. Anastasia hit her remote key and they got in.

“If you guys all share the car, what happens when all four of you have some place to go?” Anastasia asked curiously, deciding to follow the boyos.

“Four way _rock, paper, scissors_.”

Anastasia shook her head. “I should’ve known. You four are rather odd.” It was a little adorable, but also weird.

“People think that, but if Bruce was my actual brother, would it be so weird?”

“Yeah, because then Bryce would be your actual cousin and you two mix like water and oil.” Anastasia wondered why Kennedy’s relationship with Bryce was so obviously different to her relationship with Bruce and Dave.

“I accept that he comes along with Bruce, just like Dave. Dave just happens to be a cute addition.”

Anastasia nodded. “I do just want to pick him up and carry him around.”

“I know!” Kennedy laughed. “I actually used to pick him up all the time when we were in college. He was even cuter back then and weighed about a hundred pounds. He still had a kid’s fashion sense, even when designing clothes.”

Anastasia smiled. “They’re really nice.”

“Yeah. They like you, too. They’re so happy you modeled for them and everything.”

Anastasia nodded. “I know. They did pay for me to eat, even after seeing how much I put away.”

Kennedy chuckled. “Trust me. They’ve seen me eat. You were nothing. But, thanks for all of this.”

Anastasia scoffed. “It was nothing, especially since you just got me a job.”

“You don’t mind, do you? I know your schedule’s already pretty busy.”

Anastasia laughed. “You honestly think I’d mind you getting me a job? You’re damn near as adorable as Dave.”

Kennedy glared at her. “I’m too ripped to be adorable.”

“Oh, please. I bet girls fall in your lap because of that cute smile more than those muscles.” This felt like dangerous territory to go down, but Anastasia liked to live dangerously. Besides, she was willing to bet her right arm she was right.

“Girls like my body, okay? Just like guys like your body,” Kennedy huffed.

“First off, everyone likes my body. I think guys like my tits more than anything else. Dhameer has had several conversations with them, after all.” Anastasia understood her body could be off-putting, especially for guys, but then she had an amazing rack and ass to distract them. And, of course, her face was flawless.

With a snort, Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Dhameer has had conversations with my tits, too. He’s shameless.”

“Well, you do have nice tits.” Okay, very dangerous territory, but this was very true, Anastasia admitted to herself. She appreciated beauty in many forms and Kennedy certainly was not hurting in the breast department.

Kennedy shrugged. “It’s not something I think about.” She glanced out of the window, staring into the clear sky.

“Of course not, because you have this bullshit macho thing going on, eh?” While she would not say Kennedy did not seem to know or appreciate her femininity, Kennedy certainly did not think on it. Her fashion sense and attitude seemed to tilt toward male as far as gender went, but she definitely did not seem to think of herself that way. Her personality was just… her.

Kennedy frowned as she looked back at Anastasia. “I don’t act macho.” 

Anastasia glanced at Kennedy. _Wow, she’s serious_. Well, maybe it was not an act. Maybe this was just the way Kennedy was. It was nice. _That’s what I like about her and them. They’re just who they are_.

“You’re just cute and chivalrous all the time?” Anastasia inquired. 

“I think it’s called polite. But, anyway, thanks for the ride. Bryce probably doesn’t know what to do with himself all alone in the back seat.” 

Anastasia chuckled. “You guys make Bruce say he’s going to turn the car around a lot, huh?”

“Bruce isn’t the angel he wants you to believe.” 

“I would never think so since you make it sound like you and he were once the duo.” She imagined Bruce and Kennedy got into a lot of good-natured trouble as children. 

Kennedy laughed a little. “You have no idea how many times we were told it was like having two little boys around and then the next day we’d be screamed at for being two spoiled girls.”

“Ah, so he’s like you in that regard?”

“I think the fact that we’ve both always been a bit androgynous was one of the things that brought us close. So, while I’m throwing on guys’ clothing, Bruce is busy putting on a little makeup. We went to the barber together and then went to get manicures together. When we were teens, we used to do drag shows.” 

Not expecting that, Anastasia practically guffawed. “No!”

“Oh, yeah. Bruce is a good drag queen. Designing my drag outfits is where he started with the _Mythos_ line.”

“So, the griffin style is actually the original?”

“Yup. How about you? What were you like as a kid? Couldn’t have been Super Sexy your whole life, right?” A teasing smile lit up Kennedy’s face. 

“I was born sexy. Compared to you, my childhood has to be boring. I’ve always been a dancer. My mother loved it. She thought I was going to be the next great Russian ballerina.” 

Kennedy studied her. “You’re Russian?”

“Of course I am. Where did you think all this sexy came from?” Anastasia shimmied in her seat. “America can’t make anything this sexy.” 

A light laugh burst from Kennedy’s throat. “I dunno. I like to think I’m sexy.”

“Yeah, but not Super Sexy.” 

“So, how long did the ballet thing last?”

“Only a couple of years. I discovered modern dance and hip-hop and my mother had a heart attack. My father thought it was funny. He says I always held onto my ballerina grace, no matter what.”

Kennedy nodded. “I think he was right about that. You were the definition of grace while you modeled.” 

“Thanks. I’m sure my mother would’ve enjoyed seeing me put those ballet skills to some use.”

“Do your parents know about the stripping?”

Anastasia’s eyes went wide. “Oh, god, no. They’re not that cool. My dad’s waiting for me to get my act together and go into finance like him.” 

“Hence the job at the bank?”

“Yeah, and maybe one day I will. I have to do something with my degree.”

“Oh, my god. You have a college degree, too?”

Anastasia’s brow furrowed and she scowled. “What, a stripper can’t have a degree in accounting?”

Kennedy snickered. “I feel like you’re an uppity ass stripper. You help the girls with budgets and things?” 

Anastasia hated that she had to admit to that one. “Yes, I do. God, you’d be surprised by some of the ways they waste money and no one plans for the future. And way too many of them never think about taxes. It helps keep me sharp and I find I actually like it, so yes, one day I might really follow in my father’s footsteps. Right now, though, I’m young, having fun, and love showing off.”

Kennedy actually smiled. “Gotta do what you love.”

Anastasia smiled. It was rare for someone to approve of what she did. No, she did not need anyone’s approval, but it was nice to not be judged.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia looked at Kennedy as she pulled up to Kennedy’s place. She felt like she should say something. She could tell something was bothering Kennedy. She was not as engaging as she usually was. Yes, she talked, but she did not really start any conversations as she usually would. She had stared out of the window for a good deal of the trip as well. Her energy was down.  
  
“All right, Kennedy, what’s up?” Anastasia inquired as she put the car in park. She glanced over at the apartment complex. There was nothing fancy about it, not like her condo area.   
  
Kennedy turned to her with an adorably clueless expression, wide eyes and pouting. “Huh?”   
  
Anastasia’s eyes softened. “You’re not yourself. You’re usually much more in your face, in a good way. There’s usually so much more energy and you always make eye contact when we talk, but the window has had your attention for a long time now. Something’s bothering you.”   
  
Sighing, Kennedy scratched her forehead, pushing her short blond locks from her face. “You saw through that, huh?”  
  
Anastasia gave her a kind smile. “You’re not that hard, and I mean that in a good way.” She liked the simple-ness about Kennedy. Maybe she even appreciated. It was nice to be around someone who said and did exactly what she meant.   
  
Kennedy smiled softly. “Thanks. I’m all right.”  
  
Anastasia turned to fully face Kennedy. “No, You’re not. Let me be here for you. You’ve done so much for me.”  
  
A scoff escaped Kennedy and she had the nerve to roll her eyes. “I got you a job.” She dared to say this as if it was nothing, like she helped people get modeling gigs all the time.  
  
She stared at Kennedy in disbelief for a moment. “First off, it’s a good job. Second off, you’ve done way more than that. You showed me a great gym to work in with an amazing workout buddy.” Anastasia took a breath and decided to take a chance. “Most importantly, you offered me friendship. I don’t get that a lot. Some of it is because I’m busy, but it’s been that way before I got this busy. I know some of it’s just me.” Her confidence and, yes, some arrogance made it difficult for people to put up with her for long periods of time.  
  
Kennedy scoffed. “You’re cool.”  
  
Anastasia turned her mouth up to one side. “You say that now. Would you’ve said that upon first meeting me?”  
  
“No, but I wouldn’t have any friends if I let first impressions dictate how things are going to go between me and other people. When I first met Dhameer, this bastard kept talking about how he’d steal my girl and show her how real men did it.”  
  
Anastasia tittered and shook her head. “That has just enough asshole in it to be him.” She liked Dhameer. He was fun and witty, interested in many of the same things as she was, and with a touch of arrogance for her to appreciate.  
  
Kennedy smiled. “I know, right? But, yeah, first impressions don’t mean a thing to me.”  
  
_I’m lucky for that_. “Okay, so how about you tell me what’s bothering you?”  
  
Kennedy’s shoulders slumped and she sighed loudly. “They want me to model, too.”  
  
Anastasia’s creamy brow wrinkled and she shook her head. “So? You look good, especially when you put on your swag.”  
  
Kennedy gasped. “I don’t have a swag.”  
  
It did not surprise to Anastasia that Kennedy did not realize she had a swagger to her. It was the confident aura Kennedy carried with her, like she always knew what she was doing or she would figure out how to do what she needed to do no matter what. “Not consciously no, but it’s there, especially when you want to get your way. If I can do this, you can do it.”  
  
Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. You’re used to showing off in front of an audience and you love the attention. I’m not used to the spotlight and I don’t think I can do it. Worse, I don’t think I want to.” Her shoulders dropped even more and her eyes followed, going to the floor.   
  
Anastasia had never seen Kennedy look so much like a puppy. She wanted to reach over and rub Kennedy’s hair. She resisted the urge, but put her hand on Kennedy’s knee. They were not typically touchy, but Kennedy did not jump or move her hand.  
  
“Is this going to affect the clothing line?” Anastasia asked. It would just be her luck to get what seemed like a fun job and then lose it based on someone else not going along with it.   
  
Kennedy shook her head and her eyebrows knitted in close together. “No. God, no. If that were the case, I wouldn’t even think about it. My ass would be out there right now. I’d never endanger this, no matter what. Those guys worked way too hard for this for my dumbass to stand in the way.”  
  
Anastasia nodded. She admired Kennedy’s drive, loyalty, and overall dedication to her boyos. She still could not figure out why Kennedy would have a problem with modeling. It was not like Kennedy was humble or modest. She worked out with Kennedy, after all.  
  
“Why don’t you want to do this? Okay, you’re used to being behind the scenes, but have you ever tried being in the spotlight? Did you dislike doing drag with Bruce?” Anastasia asked. She could not imagine someone who did drag would be bothered by a crowd gawking at her. Drag was all about fun, over the top, camp, and attention.  
  
“No, that was fun. It was for fun. This is work. I don’t know if I want this to become my work.”  
  
A light went off in Anastasia’s head. “You like the hustle and bustle of making a deal and putting things together.” That was part of who Kennedy was and that was where her charm came into play. She was not interested in attention, but interested in chasing things down and working magic on them. She probably could not see herself doing that as a model.  
  
Kennedy smiled, guilty as charged. “Okay, yes. That’s fun for me, too. I don’t think modeling would live up to it.”  
  
Anastasia gave Kennedy’s knee a squeeze and chuckled a little. “Probably not, but think of this as a side job. You don’t have to quit the hustle and bustle. This is just a thing for you to do aid you in whatever you’re doing somewhere down the line.”  
  
Kennedy narrowed her gaze as she eyed Anastasia, studying her, as if trying to see under her skin. “This is the bank job for you, huh?”  
  
Anastasia shrugged. Sometimes, she was not sure which was her side job. Dancing was always fun and her life. There were even times when she wished she indulged her mother, but she was good with numbers. Banking was not exciting, but she could do it for the rest of her life, as long as she had something to do outside of it. But, the same could be said of dancing. She decided against telling Kennedy that, though. She wanted to get Kennedy comfortable with the idea of modeling.

“Yeah. The bank isn’t my ideal gig and it’s pretty boring, especially compared to dancing, but it’s there in case I ever do decide to go finance. It’s not the worst thing and one day I might find I don’t want to dance. You never know. But, I do make sure never to think of if as my job. That would be depressing,” Anastasia replied. None of that was a lie. She did not think of dancing as her job either, as that would also be depressing.  
  
Kennedy chuckled. “Of, course you’d think that about the bank teller job. You don’t care at all about stripping huh?”  
  
Anastasia shrugged. “It’s not that I don’t care I’m stripping. It’s fun and people should enjoy my body as much as I do. I’m not ashamed of it. No one should be ashamed of it.”

“True enough.”

Anastasia continued. “I know anybody who wants to say something about my stripping or my body can’t do what I do.” People liked to judge, but most of the time, she did not give a damn. Well, she did not give a damn enough to change. Yes, sometimes opinions hurt, but she eventually got over it.  
  
A blond eyebrow arched. “Now, if only I didn’t know you get insulted when people don’t pay attention to you.”  
  
“I have my days just like anyone else. I’m only human.” She stared at Kennedy. “But, the point is, try it, you might like it.”  
  
Kennedy laughed, like this was the funniest thing she heard. “That’s the point?”  
  
“Close enough. What do you want from me? I wasn’t a philosophy major.”  
  
Kennedy sighed and rubbed her palms together. “I dunno. The guys will love this. What if they want me to do this full time and they hire some else to manage things?”  
  
Anastasia’s eyes went wide and she scoffed. “Wow, you’re a goon. From everything you’ve told me about Bruce, he’ll respect your decision. Second, Dave would cry if you weren’t the one fighting for them. If I, who only just met you a few weeks ago can figure out what makes you tick, then you know they will and we both know they’ll be fine with whatever you decide.” 

Kennedy gave her a sidelong glance with a lopsided smile. “You give a pretty good pep talk, you know?”

Anastasia tilted her chin up. “Hey, Super Sexy is the complete package.”

Kennedy chuckled. “I haven’t doubted that yet.” 

“Good. So, go into your apartment and tell your boyos about this offer and see what they say.”

Kennedy sighed, but gave Anastasia a smile. “Thank you.” 

“Thank me?” Anastasia waved the whole thing off and patted Kennedy’s knee again. “Honey, you just got me a job as a model. I think I’ll be in your debt for a while.” She meant that and it did not bother her. Kennedy was good and genuine. Anastasia was more than confident it would never come back to bite her in the ass with Kennedy as it would have had a chance at doing with almost anyone else. 

Kennedy shook her head. “You and Dhameer are helping the hell out of my boyos brand, so you’re far from in my debt.”

Anastasia did not argue. She knew somehow Kennedy would keep deflecting it and it make it seem like this was nothing. Once upon a time, before she got into dancing, she had tried modeling. More times than she liked she had been told she was too wide, too muscular, or outright “too manly” despite having a gorgeous face. There was something about having a defined figure that came off as manly to too many. She enjoyed the fact that Kennedy’s friends just accepted her.

“Thanks again. I’ll call you later if I don’t see you and hammer out the details of this thing. I can put you in touch with an agent, too, if you want,” Kennedy offered.

Anastasia could not help smiling. “You’re just too sweet. Now, stop stalling and go talk to your best friends.” She reluctantly removed her hand from Kennedy’s knee.

Even though Kennedy’s shoulders slumped with a loud sigh, she obeyed. First, she leaned over and gave Anastasia a hug. It made Anastasia feel warm on the inside, like she melted. Then, Kennedy was gone.

Anastasia watched Kennedy disappear into the building and sighed as soon as Kennedy was out of sight. She already knew Kennedy was likable and had moments of adorable, but seeing this side was cute mixed with humble and considerate and high doses of kindness was something more. Her heart clenched a little in her chest. 

“I hope this works out for her. If her friends don’t react the way she needs, they might actually crush her,” Anastasia muttered to herself as she drove off. _I hope they don’t crush her and I’m sure they won’t, but if they do, I can at least be there for her_.

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy squared her shoulders as she opened the door to the apartment. She was not surprised to find the guys in their living room, pouring over designs and photos, already trying to plan their next move. She smiled a little. Watching them work, watching them get excited as things came together, watching them bring everything together to create, never failed to touch her in places she did not think about. She just enjoyed them, enjoyed their art.

Their heads all snapped up collectively as she shut the door. The delight in their eyes seemed to pop and sparkle. A light laugh escaped her.

“You guys always remind me of cats,” Kennedy commented as she took off her shoes. She sighed as soon as her feet were free.

Bruce frowned. “You mean a lion, right?”

She smiled. “Well, a puma.” Dave leaned against him right on cue and Bruce just smiled.

“I’m surprised Super Sexy actually drove you home. Figured you’d two would jump each other’s bones eventually,” Bryce remarked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Just because two women who like women share the same space alone doesn’t mean something has to happen between them.” She was not even sure if Anastasia liked women. The only evidence she had was Anastasia doing her job as a stripper and some light flirting, which could easily just be her personality. _It wouldn’t be bad if she was attracted to women, though_. Kennedy quickly shook that thought away. She did not chase friends.

“Is that code for ‘I still love Tessa’?” Dave asked with worried eyes. 

Kennedy hissed. “Never!” Once upon a time, hearing Tessa’s name would leave her delighted and weak. Now, she only felt disgusted. _Evil witch_.

“Good. You should’ve never loved Tessa in the first place,” Bruce said. 

“Or the second place,” Bryce grimaced.

“And definitely not that third place,” Dave finished, frowning and shaking his head. 

Kennedy sighed. “I get it guys. You don’t like Tessa.” She did not like Tessa anymore either, so they did not have to worry about it. She wished they would buy that. _Of course, if you didn’t go back to Tessa every time it got ugly, they probably wouldn’t be fretting like this_. 

“We don’t like the way she treats you. That’s different,” Bruce said.

“No, I didn’t care about that. I just don’t like her,” Bryce stated.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Should we break out the good stuff to celebrate between us?” He tilted his head his head toward their tiny kitchen.

“No, not just yet. I wanna talk to you guys.” Kennedy moved to join them on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, something she used to do as a child. She rested her chin on her knees. Bruce gave her these big eyes and her heart clinched in her chest. Anastasia was probably right.

“What’s up?” Bruce asked, leaning over and slapping her calf. He was heavy-handed, even when he was being playful, so the hit stung a little. 

“So, guys, I was talking to Jorge…” She drew in a sharp breath. Their eyes all went wide with fear. She waved her hands at them. “It’s nothing bad for you!” They all released a breath at the same time. She would have laughed if not for the situation.

“Then, what’s going on? You found a way to sweeten the deal?” Bruce asked.

“You already hooked us up and hooked two of your gym rats up. How much more magic can you work?” Dave inquired eagerly, grinning so wide she feared he would split his face open.

“Well, I think I hooked myself up, but not in the way I wanted,” she replied, her voice dull, almost dead.

Bruce’s face fell into a frown briefly. “What do you mean? What did that Jorge guy say to you?”

“If he asked you to do something…” Dave did not finish his thought. He just shook his head while Bruce made a fist.

“It’s nothing like that, guys, but thanks for the outrage. No, Jorge wants me to model,” she sighed.

Dave’s eyes lit up and he leaned forward so much, Kennedy thought he might fall into her. “That makes sense! You’re the griffin, after all!”

Before Kennedy could say anything, Bruce put his hand on Dave’s thigh and settled him down. Bryce just sort of stared at her, as if trying to see through her, but was undoubtedly building some fantastical world in his mind involving her. His eyes had a light in them that was usually reserved for when he was throwing together accessories for an outfit.

“You are the griffin, Ken. You don’t usually mind showing off either,” Bruce pointed out, his voice gentle, like he was trying to keep her from snapping.

“I don’t, but I have other things I’m supposed to do for you guys,” she countered. How could she make sure they were all right if she would have to worry about modeling? 

“Well, would doing this keep you from doing everything else?” Bruce asked.

“I don’t want you guys to have to pick between having me model and having me manage,” Kennedy replied. 

Dave let out a loud, almost rude scoff. “None of us are stupid.”

“Huh?”

Bruce smiled at his boyfriend. “What he means is, we’d never ask you to model over managing. We know you’ll fight for us tooth and nail, Kenny. You’ve been the person standing behind us from day one, hustling for us all the time.” 

A small smile settled onto her face. “I like hustling for you guys.”  
  
Dave crawled over to her. “We wouldn’t take that away from you.” He wrapped her in a hug. She smiled and rubbed his head. He just cuddled in closer.   
  
“No one will ever have our backs the way you do. You have that job for as long as you want it,” Bruce promised her.   
  
“And you’re a real idiot for thinking otherwise,” Bryce added.   
  
Kennedy smiled as tears stung her eyes. They were awesome. Yes, she knew that already, but to have it reaffirmed was amazing. _Anastasia was right about them_.  
  
Bryce clapped his hands together. “Now, tell us more about this modeling thing.”  
  
Kennedy laughed. “It’s Jorge’s idea. I think it’s because in a few meetings, I explained to your ideas and philosophy behind the _Mythos_ line to him. You know, like you say it’s for queer folks, but you mean queer in both a dictionary sense of the word and the LGBTQ was an d how it started with Bruce using me as a practice dummy for his clothing as he made me outfits for our drag act and then it grew from there. And then Bryce started designing for me and you were trying to match my personality as well as express yourselves.”  
  
Bruce gave a proud smile. “We came up with some funky stuff and you were never ashamed to wear it.”  
  
“How could I be? That would’ve been like being ashamed of us, ashamed of myself. Bryce, we might have our differences and you might be the most annoying person on Earth, but I’m not ashamed of you or your work. Bruce, you’re practically my brother and, Dave, I’d adopt you if I could. I love you guys and I’ll always wear your gear proudly.”  
  
They all smiled at her and then Dave threw himself on her again, as if trying to push her over. Laughing, she fell forward, making sure to hold onto him and crashed into the floor. He giggled and shamelessly hugged her tightly. She hugged him right back, pressing him close. He tittered even more and rubbed noses with her. 

“If you ever stop managing us, you’ll make me pout,” Dave declared.

Kennedy chuckled. “No! You know I can’t resist the power of your pouts!” 

“Good. You know you’re half the reason I stay with Bruce,” he teased.

“Hey!” Bruce took that chance to dive on them. Kennedy grunted and groaned, taking the brunt of his weight. 

“Get off me, you big baboon!” She knew any second now Bryce would feel neglected and have to add on. She barely finished that thought before she coughed hard and groaned under the strain of having three grown men on her, purposely trying to crush her because they thought it was cute.

It was all fun and games until the tickling started. She was the least ticklish out of all of them and knew all of their spots. They backed off within seconds, loud laughter echoing through their small home. She moved a safe distance from them and they did the same. The giggles eventually died down.

“So, seriously, what’s up with you and Super Sexy?” Bryce inquired. 

Kennedy rolled her eyes. “She’s my friend.”

“But, she’s super sexy. You should be trying for more, right? It’s not like you have a girlfriend or anything,” he pointed out. 

Kennedy arched an eyebrow. “So, I should chase after the first good looking woman I see?”

“Ah, so you have noticed she’s good looking,” Bruce teased. 

“I’d have to be blind not to notice. You’re gay and you noticed,” she countered. 

Bruce shrugged. “I have an eye for beauty. She named herself quite aptly.”

“Is it too much muscle? I mean, I didn’t think that would matter to you,” Dave said. 

“Guys, stop! She’s my friend. Falling into bed with her would be like falling into bed with Dhameer,” she said.

“Yeah, if Dhameer had double-d breasts and an ass that could hold a drink, right?” Bruce replied. 

Kennedy groaned. “You guys are gross. Just because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I chase after every woman I see. You guys know this.”

“Yeah, but she seems like she’s into you a little bit,” Dave pointed out.

Kennedy’s brow furrowed. “What the hell would make you say that?” Anastasia seemed like a very good friend. They hit it off in such a short amount of time, but mostly because they respected each other’s work ethic and body types. They had several things in common.

“At dinner, she kept looking at you when she was talking, even if someone else brought the thing up. She smiles really big at you, like the type of smile that makes a person’s eyes light up. She likes you,” Dave replied. 

“Well, she’s my friend,” she said.

“So am I and I have no desire to screw you,” Bruce remarked. 

“The feeling is very mutual, boyo,” she stated.

“You haven’t thought about it, though? You’re free of Tessa. You should move on. Anastasia is nice and likes you,” he pointed out.

She shook her head. She honestly never considered such a thing with Anastasia and would rather not consider it. “She’s my friend, a good friend. I mean, she let me drag her in to be a model without knowing it’d pay off for her. She let you guys paw at her like maniacs dressing a doll without even really knowing you just because I asked her.” 

Bruce smiled a little. “She also gave you a ride home without any real questions as to why we couldn’t just take you. She was worried about you zoning out at dinner. She’s nice and she does things for you.”

A little laugh escaped her. “So you’ve said.”

“He just means she is a good friend for you,” Dave cleaned it up. “You’re always around guys, be they us or the guys you hang out with at the gym or even the guys you work with when you’re in clubs. It’s good for you to have a female friend who’s similar to you. We both know Tessa on a bad day tried to make you feel bad for being the way you are. Can’t see Anastasia doing that.”

Kennedy could not argue that. So far, beyond their initial awkwardness, Anastasia was pretty encouraging of her and competitive when it came to the gym. It would never occur to Anastasia to refer to her as “manly,” as Tessa had done many times, as Anastasia knew all too well how hurtful that could be. Just because she liked bulking up, it did not mean she was man-like.

“You guys talk a lot at the gym?” Bruce asked.

Kennedy sucked her teeth. “You guys aren’t hooking us up, so cut it out, me boyos.” 

They laughed, but she knew they just wanted to pair her off with the first woman they could. They did not want her to get back with Tessa, as she had a horrible history of doing. For some reason, Tessa made her weak and they recognized it almost the second she had started dating Tessa seven years ago. She could see it now, though. She would never make the same mistake a third time.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the group moves forward as the _Mythos_ line is introduced to the world.


	7. Sweats

7: Sweats

Kennedy had her ear buds in when Anastasia saw her next time at the gym. She was on the treadmill, running at a quick jog. She had a shine to her skin, so she had been running for a while. Anastasia slipped in right next to her and Kennedy smiled at her as she plucked the ear buds out, revealing the music was as loud as always.

“Hey, didn’t think I’d see you today,” Kennedy said.

“Why not? Because we’ve got that thing tomorrow?” Anastasia asked. For once, her Saturday would not be spent dancing around a pole, but prepping to go on television. She could not believe it. _This is suddenly my life, nice clothes and being on TV. It’s almost overwhelming_. She would have to remember to call her parents and tell them to watch. She told them already and they claimed they told all of the neighbors, but she needed to make sure. She also told a few close associates to watch.

“Jorge threw us into the deep end right away, huh?” Kennedy tried to smile, but her face was pulled into a tight ball of nerves. It looked like she had a nervous tick. Anastasia wanted to do something to make things better for her, but was not sure what.

Anastasia reached over and rubbed Kennedy’s shoulder, earning a little smile. She ignored the sweat and just enjoyed the fact that Kennedy let her touch her. Since their little pep talk in the car several weeks ago, Anastasia had made it a point to be more tactile with Kennedy, who allowed it.

“It’ll be fine. Your boyos already picked out really good outfits for us. You just have to act natural,” Anastasia said. Maybe Kennedy did not realize how powerful she entered a room, or walked in general, or just stood, dominating the landscape around her. It was weird since Kennedy generally oozed confidence in a way that could definitely rival Anastasia’s own pride.

“I know, I know. It’s just… this isn’t my strength. I hate sucking at stuff,” Kennedy admitted.

Anastasia chuckled a little. “You just have to act natural. How can you suck at acting natural?”

Kennedy turned her mouth up. “Because I’ve been told to act natural and will then be self-conscious about it.” 

Anastasia laughed again. “Okay, fair enough. You’re such a big baby.” She cut off a dark thought before it took root, but enough of it got through. _I’d take care of you…_  

Kennedy snorted. “You’re absolutely no help. When did you get so useless?”

Rolling her eyes, Anastasia folded her arms across her chest. “I could ask you the same thing. But, you just put on the clothes and let your usual swagger come through. You know how you are.” She had seen Kennedy enough to know just how Kennedy was. The nervous, shy act was altogether strange from her.

“You ever been out of your element?” Kennedy asked, eyes focused ahead as she continued on jogging.

Anastasia scoffed and motioned around them. “The world is my element, sweetie. I thought it was yours, too. This is odd seeing you this way.”

Kennedy sighed and her shoulders slumped as she stopped moving, sliding to the edge of the treadmill. “It’s kinda weird feeling this way.” She stepped onto the floor.

“Maybe it’s not really what happens tomorrow or the modeling or anything,” Anastasia pointed out. “Your life has changed dramatically.” It was not exactly something she was familiar with. Everything in her life had really been basic decisions she made rather than amazing goals she had achieved. Kennedy had just done something astonishing and everything seemed to be moving quickly now.

Kennedy gave her a sidelong glance, tilting her head to the side. “You think that’s it?” As if to avoid thinking about it, she jumped back on the treadmill and continued running, going just a little harder than before.

Anastasia gave her a deadpan look. “Kennedy,” she said, tasting the name on her lips. She did not usually say it, calling Kennedy by a term of endearment or a nickname. She liked the name, though. _I’ll have to make it a point to say it more often_. “You’ve been trying to get your boyos this deal or something like this deal and now you have it and now they’re about to make it big because of you. You’ve achieved something people fight their whole lives for. It’s understandable for you to be overwhelmed.”

Kennedy rubbed her forehead and her footing flattered a bit. She almost fell, but managed to keep herself upright. Anastasia held in a laugh, feeling like the sound would shatter this delicate issue. She moved a bit, wanting to look Kennedy in the eye.

“I’m not overwhelmed,” Kennedy hissed, eyes forward. The behavior was something Anastasia never experienced before with Kennedy or if she had, Kennedy had been able to hide it and fight through it. This was a lot, after all.

Anastasia really wanted to just tell Kennedy exactly what she was. She was not used to using kid gloves with Kennedy, but she needed to do so at the moment. The last thing she, Kennedy, or the guys needed was for Kennedy to have a breakdown right before they would be on national television. She took a breath and thought about what she should say. 

“All right, you’re not overwhelmed. But again, you’ve achieved something amazing and you haven’t really had a chance to process it. It’s just speeding along. You have a deal for the boyos, you got a modeling deal for me and Dhameer, you got talked into modeling yourself, which wasn’t something you planned to do, and now we’re about to go on television to introduce not just the clothes, but this aura Jorge wants to build around the clothes. It’s a lot.” Saying it aloud, it was more than a lot. Now, Anastasia could not believe she was a part of this wild right after barely knowing Kennedy for two months. _So much has changed in that time and will continue to change_. She had to take a breath to avoid feeling like she was about to drown.

“I can handle it. It’s good,” Kennedy declared and held up her chin. She pounded the treadmill a little harder.

Anastasia decided against probing further. Kennedy seemed to have her life together in ways Anastasia did not expect for someone under thirty, so made she knew how to handle her stress her own way. Working out probably seemed like the way, but it clearly was not as the day progressed. Anastasia was not sure what to do, so she kept her mouth shut.

“Have you ever worn a suit?” Kennedy asked with a strain at what was probably a bad time. She was bench pressing more weight than they both knew she should, but Anastasia was there to spot her, so it should be all right.

“Have you ever worn a dress?” Anastasia countered with a slightly amused scoff. For a moment, she allowed that to play in her mind — Kennedy in a gown, her nude, broad shoulders on display, the cut muscles of her back out in the open air, and her large arms flexed for all to see. She would look beautiful.

Kennedy grunted. “Not really the dress type.”

“But, you’d look so good,” Anastasia cooed, not at all lying. Kennedy would kill in a dress. 

“You’re avoiding,” Kennedy said, groaning even more. Her face was all red and water leaked from the corners of her eyes. She had about two more lifts in her before Anastasia would have to save her.

“What does it matter? You’re comfortable in a suit and you’re going to wear a suit. Or do you just want to see me in a suit? I cut a pretty imposing figure. I might pick up all your girls,” she teased.

Kennedy sucked her teeth, but could not say anything. Instead, her breath was caught in a strained moan as she tried to pick the bar up one more time to get it back into place. No such luck. Anastasia sprang into action, making sure just to give enough lift to help. She did not want to pick up all the way or she would wound Kennedy’s pride while trying to help set her at ease about their situation tomorrow.

Kennedy sat up and shrugged, shaking off sweat. “I’m sure you know how to wear a suit, but have you ever worn one?”

Anastasia tilted her head a little. “No. Why would I?” _Where’s Kennedy going with this?_

Sighing, Kennedy’s shoulders slumped and she rubbed her head, mussing her hair. “I dunno.” She put her head in her hands. “I don’t know why I’m so messed up about this. The clothes are nice. The suit is something I’d wear to a meeting. And the dress they picked for you is gorgeous and I know you’re going to kill in it. Why the hell am I so twisted, though?” 

Anastasia sighed. Kennedy needed help that was beyond her. She probably just needed to go through the emotions and come out on the other end stronger than ever before. So, for now, Anastasia would try a different route.

“You think I look gorgeous in my dress? You think it would look better on your floor?” Anastasia winked at her.

Kennedy snorted. “That’s not going to help.” 

Anastasia laughed. “Come on. You don’t think you’d like my dress on your floor?”

Kennedy rolled her eyes, but there was a smile trying to come out. Anastasia moved and leaned on Kennedy. This was the most physical contact they had ever had. Kennedy was more physical with others. She had seen Kennedy around the gym grab random people into hugs, but Kennedy did not approach her the same way. She was not sure why, but it seemed important. For now, though, it was thrown to the wind as she tried to help her friend.

“Cut it out!” Kennedy laughed as Anastasia pressed herself into Kennedy’s strong back.

She wrapped her arms around Kennedy and found her actions might have been a mistake. It was nice to hold Kennedy. She was not used to feeling muscles, plus a feminine softness that she knew was impossible to get rid of. It was pleasant in ways she could not describe. _Does Kennedy feel it, too?_ She would never ask.

“You’re not making me feel better. I’m the silly one between us,” Kennedy remarked, putting her hands on Anastasia’s forearms. She leaned forward a little, dragging Anastasia with her.

Anastasia chuckled. “You don’t know if I’m silly or not. You only see me here and you’ve seen me at work. I could be silly.” She was not generally, unless she was flirting with someone. But, it was fun to be silly right now.

Kennedy scoffed. “I somehow doubt that. You wanna take a break? A smoothie might be good right now.” 

“Sounds good.” Normal behavior might be the thing Kennedy needed. So, Anastasia would let Kennedy buy her a smoothie and they would get right back to work. If that did not work, she would have to try something else and she would keep on trying until things straightened out. “But, I’m not letting you go.”

“Do you honestly think I can make it all the way to the juice bar with you clinging to me like a demented, giant, redheaded koala?” 

Anastasia laughed. “You’re admitting that you’re not as strong as you pretend to be or are you calling me fat?”

“There’s some kind of psychological trick here, but I won’t have you fool me. You wanna get silly? I’ll show you silly.”

Anastasia only had a second to wonder what Kennedy meant before Kennedy squatted down and took hold of Anastasia’s legs. Anastasia yelped as Kennedy stood back up, holding Anastasia on her back. Anastasia gripped her tightly.

“Put me down, you nut! You’re in no shape to be carrying me around,” Anastasia protested. Considering how Kennedy just pushed herself, they would be lucky if she did not drop two steps out. 

“You’re not the boss of me!” There was a strain in Kennedy’s voice, but she pressed forward. Anastasia decided to hang on. At least if they fell, Kennedy would be the one embarrassed.

“What the hell kinda freaking things do you two do when I’m not around?” Dhameer asked as they passed him. He was working with a client.

“Shut up,” Kennedy replied.

“You’re confused, Ken. That’s now how sex works!” Dhameer shouted as they walked out of range.

“Shut up!” she repeated.

Anastasia snickered in her ear, but then noticed all of the sweat. “Kennedy, seriously, you’ve proven your point.”

Kennedy groaned. “There’s a point?”

The juice bar was in sight, but Anastasia was not sure if Kennedy would make it. Everyone watched as they went by, whispering little things. They were used to it, as people whispered things about them all the time. Anastasia never bothered to find out what they were saying, though.

“What do you think they say about us?” Anastasia asked.

“Stupid stuff sometimes. I’ve heard them wonder if I was a man or which one of us the guy between us. Recently, they’ve taken to wondering what your boyfriend thinks of you fooling around with me,” Kennedy replied, taking a deep breath. Sweat rolled down her face and dripped onto the floor. 

“I have a boyfriend? I had no idea. I better tell him. Did they imagine up a girlfriend for me, too?”

Kennedy snorted. “Nope. They’ve convinced you’re too pretty to be gay. My favorite one is that I beat your boyfriend in a fight and won you.”

Anastasia laughed. “No! Is junior high?”

Kennedy laughed and then her knees buckled. They tumbled down in a heap. For a moment, everything was still and Kennedy’s eyes were wide with horror. Anastasia laughed more, wanting to show she was okay and everything was fine. It took a few seconds, but Kennedy breathed again and smiled.

“I’m worn out,” she admitted.

Anastasia nodded. “You lie here and let me get the drinks. Hopefully, you can stand by then.”

Kennedy just groaned as Anastasia hopped up and went to get drinks. As she was ordering, she realized it was the first time she had ever placed the order. Usually, Kennedy handled that. Kennedy liked taking charge and getting things done. She knew exactly what to say to Kennedy as they found a corner to settle in to have their smoothies.

“You know, you’re going to handle this all right,” Anastasia said.

“Uh… what?” Kennedy asked.

“Going on TV. You’ll handle it because by instinct you take the bull by the horns and make it your own. That’s just what you do.” Anastasia smiled.

Kennedy blushed. She looked adorable, but Anastasia knew pointing that out would spoil the mood. Kennedy nodded.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Kennedy mumbled.

“Hey, it’s what you do.” Anastasia tipped her drink toward Kennedy before taking a sip.

Kennedy did the same and then smiled. “You got the one I like.”

Anastasia’s brow wrinkled. “Of course I got the one you like. Why would I buy you something you don’t like?”

Kennedy shook her head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just… you remembered.”

Anastasia gave her a soft smile. “Of course I remembered.” She thought about when Bruce teased Kennedy about the last time someone bought her dinner. Kennedy did the princess treatment, but apparently did not get it in return.

“Yeah… well… thanks…” Kennedy looked away, as if she was embarrassed.

Anastasia only shrugged. Any other time, she would have teased Kennedy, but now she had to let it go. Kennedy seemed okay now and she wanted Kennedy to stay like that.

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy was not sure who was more nervous out of her and her group of friends as she looked between them. They were backstage, about to go on national television. She was surprised none of the boyos fainted. Actually, she was a little surprised she did not faint. 

Anastasia seemed fine, like going on television was no big deal. It probably was not for her. She was used to being in front of an audience, showing off, and enticing people to stare. Kennedy felt like she should be the same. She used to do drag shows and body building competitions before life got busy. But, her heart did not seem to care about that and beat rapidly as she tried to take secret, calming breaths. Why did things freak her out so much? It did not help that Anastasia was staring at her. 

“What? Did they mess up my makeup?” Kennedy asked. She was about to touch her face, but held off. She had no desire to sit through makeup again.

Anastasia shook her head. “No. It’s just the suit is really nice on you. They went the extra mile for you.”

“Says the woman who is definitely going to be stalked on social media after this,” Kennedy replied. She felt a little pathetic as Anastasia continued to try to boost her up for the interview. She should not be so bothered, especially not to the point where someone beyond her boyos was trying to lift her spirits. Tessa was right in a way. _I am pitiful_.

Anastasia stalked over to her, swaying, but still looking like a lioness on the hunt. Somehow, the rich, ultramarine gown made it even more pronounced. Kennedy found her throat dry and she could not remember how to swallow to remedy the problem.

“Is there a color that doesn’t suit you?” Anastasia asked as she ran her fingers down the center of Kennedy’s dark brown vest.

Kennedy was dressed in a tan suit, tailored to fit, of course. The dark brown vest was leather with tan around the edges. It looked more like a women’s vest, almost like a steam-punk corset. Four golden buckles went down the middle and there was a golden chain dangling from the pocket, connected to a pocket watch.

 

Kennedy stepped away from Anastasia’s hand. “Shouldn’t I ask you that?”

 

Anastasia flipped her long, fiery mane. It was meant to be worn down and out and it flowed free today in lovely waves over bare shoulders. She was killing it in the violet blue gown with delicate white lace work all over the bodice. There was a slit all the way up the leg stopping at her hip, daring anyone brave enough to check out her legs. Kennedy was brave enough, but did not want to disrespect her friend. _But, damn, they are nice legs_.

 

“Your guys sure know how to dress,” Anastasia replied and she twirled in the gown. She had the nerve to have on heels, picked out by Dave, making her tower over everyone. The boyos were not even paying attention.

Kennedy shrugged and gave a proud smile. She gave a look at her friends, who were talking among themselves. Bruce was dressed similar to her, but in black with a yellow vest. Dave matched him in the sense that he had on a yellow and black Henley shirt, which had been inspired by a field of dandelions. Bruce wore a gold watch while Dave put on brown leather cuffs, matching his pants.

Bryce had gone with splashes of pastels and dark jeans. His button-down shirt was inspired by a nebula, but Kennedy could not remember the which one at the moment. The darkness of space had been replaced by orange, though. He almost looked ready, but he kept rubbing his elbow, a sure sign of his anxiety.

“Do they even know we’re here?” Dhameer wondered aloud, nodding toward the boyos. He took a shy step a little closer to Kennedy and Anastasia, but looked like he was ready to be reprimanded for invading their space.

“I’m not sure they know what planet we’re on right now, but I’m counting it as a victory that no one has passed out yet, including us.” Kennedy made a circular motion with her index finger.

“Really?” Anastasia asked.

Kennedy waved the question off. “You have to be used to their drama by now.” Of course, Anastasia mostly got to see the boyos when they were overexcited rather than ridiculously nervous.

“Wow, you all look good,” Jorge declared as he stepped over to the scene, interrupting them. He smiled as he took in their outfits and then he glanced over at the boyos. He waved the worried trio over, gathering everyone together. “They’re about to be ready for the Fab Four and then they’ll introduce you Wonder Twins.”

“How am I part of the Fab Four rather than the Wonder Twins?” Kennedy asked, just to be annoying. He liked the names, but he liked her more as a model than anything else.

Jorge laughed. “Because there can’t be three twins.”

“That’s just awful,” she replied, even though Dave chuckled.

“You really need a better name if you want to sell Ken as one of the faces as far as the modeling goes,” Bruce said.

“Don’t worry. We’ve decided to just call them the Trio. There will be a lot of disgusting comments with it, but we want people to think of you immediately when they hear the word. Besides, you guys have no problem with polygamy, right?” Jorge asked with a smile. 

“Is that an invitation or an accusation?” Kennedy more pondered aloud than questioned him.

She did not get an answer as she and her boyos were collected by a person and ushered out on stage. They were appearing on a talk show on a fashion channel, getting to talk about the _Mythos_ line. It was a pretty big step and a big deal for them, especially since they were only going to really be a shoot off of Mongoose Nation’s line. But, Kennedy promised herself she would not let them blow this opportunity. The audience cheered as they walked out. 

They were directed to a large couch right across from Robbie Pepper, the host of the show. Her boyos were familiar with him, but she had only seen the show in passing, usually while running out of the house to avoid having to suffer them controlling the television. He was dressed pretty fabulously and delicately shook their hands. Kennedy decided not to let it bother her, but her dad really ingrained the thing about having a hearty handshake in her.

“I’m so happy to be sitting here with the creators of a new, edgy clothing line— _Mythos_. If you could all just go down the line and introduce yourselves and what you do, so we can all fawn properly over you,” Robbie requested. 

Bruce waved a little and let loose a slightly nervous laugh. “I’m Bruce Vaughn. I’m the tailor among us. I make all of the clothes and sometimes design things, usually in the griffin style.”

Dave grinned. “Dave Henning. I design a lot of the dragon style clothes and I also put together any and all accessories.” 

Bryce tried to play it cool. “I’m Bryce Teaghue and I design most of the phoenix style clothes as well as pick out fabrics for any designs.”

Kennedy smiled. “I’m Kennedy Devlin and I just manage the talent here.” She smiled down the line at her friends.

Robbie smiled at all of them. “Quite the group. So, I’ve been told a lot of things about you, but I think the most interesting is that you’re all queer and your clothes are made for the same.” 

Bruce chimed in. “Well, that’s true to a degree. We’re all somewhere in the LGBTQ line, but the clothing is just for people who dare to be different. No queer card required.”

Robbie nodded. “So, how did this all start?”

“Bruce,” they all pointed to Bruce, who blushed. 

“I used to put together outfits for me and Kennedy. It got serious when we were teenagers. We had a drag routine and you don’t want to be the ugly couple in drag.” He laughed.

Robbie laughed with him. “No, I don’t think you do want to be the ugly people in drag. Can I talk you two into doing something from your old routine?” 

“I’d need a dress and I doubt Kennedy is carrying her mustache in her pocket,” Bruce remarked.

Robbie turned his attention down the line to Kennedy. “You did drag with a mustache?”

She smirked. “Ladies loved it.” She made a show of sliding her hand through her hair, like she was smooth.

Robbie smirked. “I’ll bet. So, Dave, Bryce, when did you two join in?”

“I’ve been there since almost the beginning,” Bryce replied.

“I didn’t met these guys until college. Kennedy actually introduced me to Bruce.” Dave leaned into Bruce and held his hand.

Robbie nodded. “Are you all connected through Kennedy?” 

“No, I’m somehow Bryce’s cousin, too,” Bruce replied.

Bryce frowned. “You’re lucky to be my cousin!”

There was a little more back and forth banter between them, focusing more on their clothing and helping to show off their personalities. Robbie showed some of the _Mythos_ line on a big screen and then called out the big guns. Dahmeer and Anastasia strutted out on stage as if they owed the whole world. Music played and the crowd roared, as if they knew Anastasia and Dhameer already. The pair ate it up, shoulders squared and eyes shining. 

“Wow.” Robbie stood up to shake their hands. “They grow ‘em tall where you’re from, huh? Tall and attractive.”

“I don’t know about Dhameer, but my family only makes ‘em big and attractive,” Anastasia remarked. Kennedy had no doubt this was true. 

Dhameer flashed a dazzling smile. “I’m actually the plain one in my family.”

Robbie chuckled. “Now, I was told you’re called the Trio. Who’s the third wheel?”

Kennedy stood up and the three of them struck very exaggerated poses, some serious and others silly. They laughed before sitting down. Anastasia was next to Kennedy and Dhameer was at the end. Robbie laughed at their antics.

“So, we have the _Mythos_ Angels with us,” Robbie remarked.

“Oh, god. I hope that doesn’t stick,” Kennedy groaned, but a glance at Jorge told her it was probably their new name. It sort of went with the “mythos” theme.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting with so much brains, brawn, and beauty,” Robbie said and then he turned to the designers. “When you started making clothing, were these the body types you envisioned them for?”

Bruce nodded. “A bit, yeah, since Kennedy was the original model. The whole idea of the griffin style actually comes from her, partly because of the drag show and partly because it used to be hard for her to find women’s clothing to fit her just right. Men clothing doesn’t exactly complement her, though. Her style ended up being a mash up and I started tailoring clothing for that. Bryce ended up getting in on it and helping put together clothes that wasn’t exactly male, but not exactly female either. Kennedy seemed to really like it.”

Robbie nodded. “So, you were the first model. How do you feel about modeling now?”

Kennedy felt her stomach drop and she opened her mouth, almost about to tell the truth. Anastasia’s hand brushed by her thigh, the ghost of a caress, and settled her enough to gather herself. She gave Anastasia a very brief glance of gratitude.

“I’ve always modeled their clothes. In college, it was all I wore and that continues to this day. Now, I just get to show it off to a wider audience.” She took a moment to stand and held open the suit jacket, so everyone could see the vest better. She posed for a moment, looking aloof, but powerful. The audience cheered as she sat down.

The interview continued on. Now that things were going, Kennedy could hardly remember why she was nervous. In the end, as the show wrapped up, Anastasia stood by her backstage.

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” Anastasia asked, standing close to Kennedy. Kennedy offered her a cup of tea, which she accepted.

“No, but thanks for being there for me,” Kennedy replied. 

“I’ve learned I really like being there.” Anastasia tittered a little. “You tend to pay off if I stick with you long enough.” Kennedy just smiled.

Leave it to Dhameer to ruin it. “Is this a private moment or can I add in my two cents?” He grinned, obviously aware he had spoiled the moment.

Anastasia gave him a playful shove. “Why can’t you ever just leave things alone?”

He snorted. “There’s no fun in that. Would you have preferred I have just gone with the unoriginal ‘get a room, you two’ with all the eye-sex between you?”

Kennedy’s mouth dropped open, but she could not think of a thing to say. She wanted to deny it, to make sure Anastasia understood she would never do that, that she valued their friendship, but her brain could not even remember how to make words. Anastasia glared at him. 

“I’m assuming you have no idea what eye-sex is if you think that’s what’s going on with us. When was the last time you even had eye-sex?” Anastasia inquired.

“Is that an offer?” Dhameer smiled, showing all of his teeth.

Anastasia shook her fist at him, but Kennedy finally found her voice. “You wouldn’t be able to handle that much eye-sex after your long drought.” Kennedy smirked. Anastasia laughed. 

Dhameer let out a dramatic gasp. “You’re double-teaming me? But, it’s always one of you with me and against the other!”

Anastasia shrugged. “Times have changed.”

Before Dhameer could be any sillier and drag them along with him, Robbie gathered the group together. He thanked them for a very good show and complimented all of the outfits. He even promised to buy something once the line was out. Kennedy felt like that was a lie, but it was nice of him to say. As they were leaving, Anastasia took a phone call.

“My parents,” she told Kennedy and Kennedy nodded. They walked to her car; Anastasia would drive her home, as that was already agreed upon. The call was done by the time they got to the car.

“They’re calling about the show?” Kennedy asked. Maybe the fact that the show was live had been the thing to make her so nervous, but she felt like she would never be sure now. It felt ridiculous in retrospect to be anxious about the whole ordeal.

“They said we did good. They also said you were cute,” Anastasia replied with a smile.

Kennedy felt the blush burn her cheeks. _Damn live TV shows_. “Anyway. What did they think of you modeling?” 

“They liked the dress and said everyone looks good. They think I found a nice group and they’re happy you guys are sharing your success with me. I am, too. Thank you for this.”

Kennedy just waved it off. She did not need thanks. She had already explained to Anastasia, she had come through for them, not the other way around. But, it was nice to be appreciated.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Tessa returns.


	8. Spats

8: Spats 

After the talk show, things went surprisingly quickly and Anastasia could barely wrap her mind in being a part of the whole thing. First, there were so many phone calls from her family and friends. They seemed so proud of her. _How would they feel if they knew about the stripping?_ She knew they would not be proud of her. Not that it mattered. Dancing would have to be put on the back burner for the moment. There was way too much to do now. She just made a promise to herself to keep up with the few dancers from the club she liked and make sure to continue to help them with their finances.

There was a launch party for the _Mythos_ line. The boyos, as she had come to think of them, dressed her for the whole affair. They really knew how to throw together an outfit and complimenting colors with amazing accessories. She wished they had been there when she was picking outfits when she danced.

“Now, don’t hurt anybody who doesn’t ask for it,” Dave remarked, giving her a cute smile as they entered the party. It was not grandiose in the sense that it was large. It seemed intimate, even though the party was hosted in a swanky art gallery. There were tables of foods placed close to paintings the gallery undoubtedly wanted to sell people attending.

“Oh, they always ask for it,” Anastasia replied with a smile. Her gaze swept out over the party, deciding to pick a few targets to entice and possibly seduce. It would be a way to keep busy and have a little fun. “Well, gentlemen, to the slaughter.” She gave them a little wave and sauntered away.

“Those hips and that ass have no affect on us!” Dave called to her, just to be annoying. If she was not careful, she could grow to love him like an annoying, but fabulous little brother.

She chuckled to herself and made herself a part of a conversation as if she had been there the whole time. While talking about nothing as far as she was concerned, she reached for a flute of champagne as a waiter passed. Just as she took the glass, she noticed Kennedy across the room and actually gasped.

Kennedy had arrived earlier than the rest of them, wanting to work the room. Her manager hat came before everything else, after all. So, Anastasia had not been able to see what Kennedy would wear. It was beyond a pleasant surprise, causing her heart to speed up a little.

Kennedy had her hair gelled upward a little and had a hint of pink lipstick on. She had on a yellow oxford shirt that fell just below her elbows with high cuffs folded up, showing the cuffs to be a sky blue. They matched the deep cut vest she had on and her pants. She was like the personification of a sunny day, especially when she smiled. Anastasia had to shake her head as she realized she was staring. _She’s gorgeous and handsome at the same time_.

Anastasia turned her attention back to the group she was with and purposely refused to look at Kennedy again. The decisions allowed Kennedy to sneak up on her, though. She did not even realize Kennedy was there until a gentleman by the name of Harvey Neese pointed her out.

“Kennedy, you have helped create quite the buzz for your friends’ line. Do you actually have a marketing degree?” Harvey inquired. 

His eyes strayed down to Kennedy’s chest for a moment. Kennedy did not seem to notice where his eyes were. Anastasia felt like she wanted to growl at him, but held it in. She also resisted the urge to put her arm around Kennedy. Kennedy was not hers to claim.

“Yeah, I do,” Kennedy replied with an easygoing grin. Yes, she definitely did not notice his attention to her cleavage. 

“So, you pretty much do everything except design the clothing for the line, hmm?”

Kennedy pointlessly tugged at one of her cuffs. “Artists need people who can let the world in on their genius.” 

“And humble!” He laughed as if this was hilarious. Anastasia suddenly found herself wishing she were somewhere else. Somewhere else with Kennedy, who seemed to read her mind.

“My dad always told me humility is a virtue. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to borrow Anastasia here for a second. I met people who don’t seem to believe the most beautiful woman on Earth is six foot one and two hundred pounds,” Kennedy remarked, hooking her arm around Anastasia’s waist and leading her away.

“Is that true or did you just want to escape Harvey’s conversation with your breasts?” Anastasia teased.

“One, it’s true. Two, I was saving you from him. I’ve been in conversations with the guy a couple of times and it’s always headache inducing. Three… conversation with my breasts? I’ve got my shirt buttoned all the way up and I have on a tie,” Kennedy replied.

Anastasia shook her head. “This is what happens when you spend all your free time with gay men or men who consider you one of the guys. He doesn’t need to physically see your breasts. He has an imagination and a good visual with just the way you’re busting out of your shirt.”

Kennedy actually glanced down, as if she had no idea just how well endowed she was. Anastasia had to laugh. Sometimes, she was certain Kennedy did not realize she had breasts, even though she was quite blessed. 

“I should take you to the club sometimes, just so you can learn a few things. I’m sure your drag act could turn into a good strip,” Anastasia remarked. It was something she would pay to see.

Kennedy grinned. “You just want to see my drag act.”

“I can’t say I’m not curious. Do you need Bruce or can you do it on your own?”

“Both. Maybe one day if you’re a good girl, I’ll show you.” Kennedy smirked and winked at her. 

Anastasia was surprised by the affect those words and the expression had on her. Her body warmed and her stomach flipped. She ignored it as best she could and let Kennedy drag her to meet several people. Somehow, Kennedy seemed to already know the whole party. Yes, some she had met while trying to put this deal together for her boyos, but many she had to just meet tonight. It was pleasure to watch her work, especially compared to how Anastasia usually mixed and mingled with people. 

“Hmm… I think maybe taking you to the club would be a mistake,” Anastasia admitted hours into their little soirée.

Kennedy chuckled and smirked at her. “Afraid I’ll piss of some other dancer?”

The thought oddly enough did upset Anastasia just a little. She thought about her fellow dancers fawning over Kennedy for various reasons, her physique, her charm, her cuteness, and even her somewhat bashfulness. She did not want to share that with her coworkers. She did not want them to tease Kennedy. That was her job.

“Knowing you, you’d insult everyone by being stuck on your phone,” Anastasia replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Kennedy smiled. “No, that’s a right I reserve just for you. I’d never share our special moment with anyone.”

Anastasia knew it was a joke, but damn it if her body and mind did not enjoy the idea of them having a special thing. Damn it, she knew what was going on. How had she let this happened? She would have to get over this, especially if they were going to be working together more, which she knew they would. Hell, they had a photo shoot in a few days and who knew what after that.

“Oh, let’s go save Dave before that woman actually puts him in her purse,” Kennedy said.

“Hey, if anyone’s stealing him away, it’ll be me!” Anastasia pulled Kennedy off to go “rescue” Dave. This proved to be a fun night. 

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy wanted to escort Anastasia home and she had the perfect excuse of alcohol. Neither of them had much, but it was still a good excuse. Unfortunately, Jorge pulled her away and held her to go speak with some people. It took so long she told Anastasia to leave, not wanting her to drive home too late with even a little alcohol in her system. Dhameer promised to get Anastasia home safely with a teasing grin on his face. She had resisted the urge to punch him. It would be unprofessional to do so in front of people who did not understand their relationship.

By the time she made her way home, the sun was already in the sky. She just dropped on the sofa, no desire to try to make it to her bed. Throwing her head back, she considered she might have fallen asleep, but she could not be sure. The next thing she knew, her boyos all collapsed on her.

“Ah, last night was so exhausting!” Bruce declared, dramatically pressing his hand to his forehead and throwing his head back.

“I have no idea how we survived!” Dave chimed in.

“Kennedy had a friend help her survive,” Bryce said and then he made kissy noises.

Kennedy groaned and shoved them all of her. “Why do I even try to help you drama queens?”

“Because you love us,” Dave replied with a grin. He stood and then fell on her again, cuddling into her side immediately. 

She rubbed his head. “Some of you.”

“Oh, so you’re going to pretend you didn’t glue yourself to Anastasia’s ass for the night? What, just in case someone else noticed she was super sexy?” Bryce inquired with an arched eyebrow as he flopped down on the end of the couch.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. “Just because you haven’t gotten laid in forever, you keep trying to project on me. I wanted to make sure everyone saw her and the dress.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t walk Dhameer around the room with your hand on his waist or back,” Bruce replied.

Kennedy frowned. “Yeah, well, Dhameer didn’t have to worry about people ogling his boobs or his ass while in the middle of a conversation… which he would probably like now that I think about it.”

Bruce snorted. “If it was socially acceptable Dhameer would probably walk around requesting for people to feel his boobs or his ass. Well, and if his girlfriend wouldn’t murder him the second she found out.”

“He’s got a girlfriend now?” Bryce asked.

“Yeah, he’s an actual bisexual,” Kennedy remarked. 

“And we’re off topic. You were walking around with Super Sexy like you were with her,” Bruce said. 

Kennedy waved them off. “Nothing of the sort. You’re just imagining things. I wanted to make sure she met everyone and they understood she was one of the faces of the brand.” It was completely innocent. “And to redirect any conversation that was directed to any place below her neck.” _Totally innocent_.

“Do you really believe this crap you say or you saying it to throw us off? I hope it’s the latter, even though that means you think we’re stupid,” Bruce said.

“I’ll take that over her being delusional!” Dave said. 

Kennedy gasped and looked down at Dave. “Not you too!”

Dave shrugged. “A blind man could see how you look at her, Ken. You like her. She’s beautiful, fun, and there for you. What’s not to like?”

Kennedy shook her head. “She’s just my friend, guys. A close friend, very quickly somehow, but still a friend. I want to do right by her the same way I want to do right by you.” Anastasia was in this thing with them, so she would fight for Anastasia just like she fought for them. She would make sure Anastasia got the respect and recognition she deserved.

Bryce shook his head. “You’re an idiot.” 

“Shut up!” She flung a throw pillow at him. He tucked into a ball to brace himself for what she hoped was a hard hit. 

“It’s okay, Ken. We still love you,” Bruce said, earning the other pillow for himself.

Kennedy frowned at them all. She wished they would give it a rest. She did not have a thing for Anastasia. She had thoroughly convinced herself of that fact. Well, she somewhat convinced herself of that fact. _Shut up. You’re not attracted to your friend_. That was the end of it as far as Kennedy was concerned. _But, she sure was beautiful last night. Hell, every night really_.

Kennedy sighed. She was screwed. _Something is definitely wrong with me_. “How about you guys tell me what you thought of the party?” she asked, wanting off of the topic of Anastasia now, if not sooner.

With a laugh, her friends obliged her. She knew it would not last long, but every second counted. She needed to piece her defenses back together. She refused to ruin her friendship with Anastasia over what was probably just a little crush that came from seeing bits of Anastasia’s stripper routine.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia sighed as she woke up alone. It was nothing unusual, but she knew how close she had been to getting Kennedy to come home with her. She was certain nothing would have happened, but just the thought made her heart beat a little.

“When did you turn into such a foolish little girl?” she asked herself.

She doubted it mattered. She went through her morning routine and made some breakfast. As she sat down to eat, she checked her phone and saw she missed a couple of calls from her parents. They knew she had the launch party last night.

“Hey, Dad,” she said into the phone.

“How was the party, sweetheart?” her father chirped into the phone.

“Is that Kennedy girl taking good care of you?” her mother asked. She could only imagine how excited they both were to hear from her after the party.

Anastasia could not help smiling. “Yes, Mom. Kennedy has taken it upon herself to make sure everyone involved in her friends’ clothing line know I’m their model. It’s all very amazing.” She tried not to gush, but it was near impossible.

“Well, I guess you’re not going to turn into accountant your father wanted you to,” her mother chuckled.

“First off, I want her to be a banker, not an accountant. Second, she can still do that. I mean, modeling isn’t forever,” her father said.

She giggled a little. “Dad, one day you’ll have to accept I might not be a banker. I’m not saying it won’t happen, but I just might not. This modeling thing might work out.”

“Hope so,” he said and she could imagine his chest puffed out. He really did not seem to care as long as she was happy.

“So, any new news about Kennedy?” her mother asked.

Anastasia felt a blush burn her cheeks. “Mom, we’re just friends.”

“But, she’s doing all these nice things for you and you always talk about her in such glowing terms,” her mother replied. 

Anastasia smiled. “Well, she’s a good person and a good friend.” _Who I’m hopelessly attracted to_.

“Well, I’m happy you have a good friend. When should we look for your photo spread?” her mother inquired. 

“I don’t know. We’re not actually doing the shoot for a couple of days. I’ll call you and let you know more.”

“Good. You know we’re proud of you, right?” her father asked.

Anastasia smiled again. “It’s always nice to hear.” _They wouldn’t be proud of a stripper, but it’s nice that they can be proud of a model_. And, it might get her father to stop talking about banking for a while.

“And maybe one day we can meet Kennedy and thank her properly for getting you into all of these things,” he added.

“Uh…I suppose.” Anastasia was not sure if that would ever happen, but it was nice that her parents were open to the idea of her bringing a woman home one day. It was a little more disconcerting that her parents had figured out her feelings for Kennedy from a few short phone conversations, though. _How does Kennedy not know? Is she ignoring it? No, she’s just_ that _adorably unaware_.

Anastasia decided to get off of the phone quickly with her parents. She did not want to dwell on Kennedy for the moment. She needed to get over Kennedy. So, she went to find something to bid her time, deciding to go visit her club. She might not dance for a while, or even any more depending on how things went, but she did need to check on some of the dancers. She made budgets for them, after all. Besides, they did not know about Kennedy, so they would not be able to tease her.

“Super Sexy!” Several of them greeted her as she walked through the door. They were younger than she was and ran at her, grabbing her in hugs. And, for a couple of hours, she did not have to think about Kennedy or a photo shoot.

-8-8-8-8-

The photo shoot was a nightmare for Kennedy, which she supposed was mostly her own fault. She did not know how to just be a model. Whenever things were not going the way her boyos wanted, she had to jump in, even with Jorge there. The poor guy doing her makeup probably wanted to slap her… if only he was not a little five foot six toothpick who would probably break his hand if he touched her with any amount of force. 

Makeup was not really Kennedy’s thing. She tended to wear light lipstick and nothing more. If she did wear makeup, Bruce would do it and he knew how to get her to sit still. Also, Bruce did not have to worry about her turning every time Anastasia walked by. She considered it might actually be a crime for Anastasia to look that good. Beyond Anastasia, Kennedy also kept checking to see where her boyos were and what was going on with them.

“If you could just—!” The makeup artist ran after Kennedy as she went to see why some asshole was actually in Dave’s face. He growled loud enough for her to hear.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Kennedy threw her arm around Dave’s shoulder and glared down at the woman.

Dave let loose a cute little whine. “Kenny!”

“Kennedy, don’t get involved!” Anastasia scolded her as she marched over. “You have to let him learn to fend for himself.”

Kennedy found herself lost in Anastasia’s face for a moment. Her makeup was flawless and she was only half dressed. Kennedy feared she might start drooling and rolled her eyes, hoping it would look natural and jump start her brain. “Oh, please, we both know you’re coming over here to save the Dave.”

Anastasia chuckled. “You think you’re so clever.” She turned to Dave. “But, yes, rescuing the cutie is my motivation.”

Kennedy snorted. “Of course it is.”

Dave eyed them both. “I’m not some damsel in the distress, you know?”

“No one told you to be so adorable,” Anastasia said.

“Right,” Kennedy agreed. She would have continued this little play by play with Anastasia, but something caught her eye just off to the left. Just in the distance, someone seemed to be arguing with security. She blinked as she realized who that person was. “Tessa?” _What the hell is Tessa doing there?_ She moved to find out.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia was not sure what happened as Kennedy abandoned their little fun with Dave to dash off. She felt a pout settle on her face as she watched Kennedy walk off, but fixed it the moment she realized what happened. Dave gasped, which made her turn her attention to him.

“Oh, shit. That’s Tessa. Come on, we gotta get the guys!” Dave took Anastasia by the hand and yanked her away.

“Who is Tessa?” Anastasia inquired. She imagined they were quite the sight. Dave pulling her had to look like a tugboat towing a cruise liner.

“Bitch of an ex-girlfriend. No, _the_ ex-girlfriend. Or, _the_ bitch. I’m not sure which one I should be using. She’s an ass and she’s got Ken wrapped around every finger,” Dave replied, his head moving from side to side as he searched for Bruce and Bryce.

“They’re right there.” Anastasia took control of the matter and gently yanked Dave over to the cousins.

“Tessa’s back!” Dave shrieked like a fire alarm.

Bruce and Bryce turned to them with wide eyes. As soon as their minds registered Dave’s screaming, matching frowns dominated their faces. Tessa had to be some piece of work to make Bryce scowl like that for Kennedy.

“Where?” Bruce demanded.

Dave bolted off, still holding Anastasia. “What the hell is the big deal?” she asked, trying to avoid stepping on Dave.

“The big deal is that big idiot can’t control herself around that asshole. Ken has taken Tessa back no less than four times. Tessa dumps her over and over again for all sorts of reasons and, Kenny, god love her, no matter who is in her life, will go back to fucking Tessa,” Bruce hissed.

Anastasia frowned a little herself. She could imagine someone taking advantage of Kennedy in such a way. Kennedy seemed just the type of idiot to fall in love with the wrong person. She had to have some fatal flaw after all.

“Hey, I got an idea. We need to scare Tessa off before she gets her hooks in Kennedy again,” Bryce said.

“No shit,” Bruce replied.

“Anastasia, be all Super Sexy and say Kennedy’s your girlfriend,” Bryce suggested.

“Yeah! No way she could out flirt you,” Dave concurred.

“You two have suffered some serious brain damage since we’ve come in here, haven’t you? Are the hairspray fumes getting to you?” Anastasia knew damn well Kennedy would not go for that. First off, she was fairly certain she had been friend-zoned, so her flirting with Kennedy—seriously flirting—probably would make Kennedy uncomfortable, which she had very little desire to do.

“It’s the best chance we have to get Tessa away from her,” Bruce said. “Kennedy doesn’t have to get it. You just have to convince Tessa you pretty much own Ken now and she’s very much not competition for you. And that’s the truth coming from a gay man.”

Anastasia was a little surprised by the vote of confidence and she was not sure why. The boyos had seen her dance, after all. But, it seemed like they were confident in not just her ability to flirt with Kennedy and chase Tessa away, but keep Tessa away.

“Tess! Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Bruce grinned, but sort of glared at the same time.

“Yeah, we would’ve passed your photo around to make sure everyone knew what the devil looked like,” Bryce remarked. 

Tessa turned to glare at the boyos. Anastasia could already tell just from the power suit, Tessa was successful in some kind of serious profession. She gave off power and stood like someone used to being in charge, someone dominating an area. It made sense to Anastasia. A strong personality would be needed to control someone like Kennedy, who, while definitely a sweetheart, was not meek in the slightest.

“Hey, love, you over here trying to make me jealous? Leaving Super Sexy over another girl again?” Anastasia remarked, bumping Kennedy with her hip.

Kennedy laughed a little, not sounding quite like herself. “I left you to rescue Dave, didn’t I?” She did not seem to mind as Anastasia pressed herself close on purpose, gently rubbing her body against Kennedy’s arm.

Tessa scowled. “Just who do you think you are?” She looked Anastasia up and down. It took a while, as Tessa was a tiny thing. On first glance, she could be mistaken for delicate, but that glare spoke of something terrifying.

“I never think about who I am. First and foremost, I’m super sexy. Second off, I’m Anastasia and I’m with Ken.” She purposely shortened Kennedy’s name, knowing only those were truly close to the blond could get away with that. “In fact, I’m so with Ken, I might have to kick her ass to get back where she needs to be.”

Kennedy scoffed. “Who bench pressed whom last time we were at the gym?”

“You were holding the water cooler when it was my turn,” Anastasia deadpanned.

“You were holding Dhameer when I went.”

Anastasia snorted and ran her fingers down Kennedy’s cheek, doing her best to not mess up Kennedy’s makeup. “Great, now you’re delusional. Maybe I need to get you some of that disgusting shake you like in before we do this to make sure you’re in your right mind.”

Tessa jumped in. “Do you really expect me to believe you’re with Kennedy? Kennedy would never touch someone like you. You look like drag queen.”

Anastasia managed to hold in a wince. While she disagreed that she looked manly in any way, it hurt to be reminded Kennedy probably never would consider her as a partner. Kennedy would never date someone so close to her physically. Kennedy definitely had a thing for the princess types.

“Hey!” Kennedy huffed and glared down at Tessa. “That’s rude. Anastasia is super sexy. Anyone with eyes knows that. And, I have to get to work. I don’t know why you’re here.” 

“Oh, really?” Bruce said. “Because I have several theories, most of them involving you actually amounting to something and Tessa feeling like the ass she is for dumping you for the umpteenth time.”

Tessa snarled at him. “Stay out of this! It’s not your business, Bruce.”

“No, it’s mine. Come on, Kenny. We got work to do.” Anastasia put her arm around Kennedy and turned her away. It felt nice to walk with Kennedy like as she was and it took a lot of willpower to not fantasize about doing it more often. _Is this what happens when you meet someone who’s not an asshole or a pervert or someone who just expects you to like them because you’re a stripper and they lavish you with gifts?_

“Hey, take your hands off my girlfriend!” Tessa latched onto her arm and tried to yank her.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. She was tempted to just pull her arm back and lift Tessa up, but she was not sure if Tessa had a strong enough grip. It would be funny to lift her up, but it would not have the same affect if Anastasia dropped her.

“I don’t think she’s your girlfriend anymore. Not to mention, I might be part of the reason. It had to do with a lap dance or something.” Anastasia smirked as she tapped her chin in thought. It was months ago, a lifetime ago really, but she hoped Tessa remembered the party. 

Tessa’s eyes went wide with realization. “You’re dating the goddamn stripper from the party?” She gnashed her teeth in Kennedy’s general direction. 

Anastasia jumped in before Kennedy could answer. She did not want to give the blond a moment to spill the truth. “You got a problem with strippers?”

“Probably scared to know she can’t sexually enchant Ken anymore,” Bryce stated. 

Anastasia looked at him. “Do you just not realize when you’re being an ass or is it on purpose?” She suspected it was a little of both.

“It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that you’re at least ten times sexier than Tessa,” Bryce declared. 

“Way more than that,” Dave chimed in. “And you both have work to do and, Ken, you can’t get behind because you have a meeting after this.”

Kennedy straightened up. “Shit, you’re right. Come on, Anastasia.” She took Anastasia by the hand and pulled her away. 

Anastasia gave Tessa wink as she left. The way Tessa glared at her, she had a feeling this was not over. She was right.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia could not believe she had just finished a professional modeling shoot. She also could not believe she did not get caught staring at Kennedy. The way Kennedy wore suits now should be considered a crime as far as she was concerned. Such thinking let her know her crush was getting out of hand.

“I probably would’ve had better luck if I fell for a straight girl,” she mumbled to herself. No, she knew she would have had better luck. She had no problem talking straight girls into bed, not that she really wanted to go to bed with Kennedy in that sense. She found herself wanting… more. Kennedy just holding her hand earlier had been more intimate than anything Anastasia had felt since high school.

“You!” Tessa ambushed her as soon as she was out the door of the building and on the street. She stormed up to her and Anastasia had to resist the urge to laugh. Did this woman not realize Anastasia could literally snap her in half if the idea stuck long enough?

“Yes, me in all my heavenly glory,” Anastasia said. It was a good thing Kennedy would be inside for another couple of hours with her meeting.

“You stay the hell away from Kennedy. You might be trying to get your hooks in her, but you’re not her type,” Tessa stated.

“Then me being around her should be no problem. We can continue our epic platonic bromance,” Anastasia remarked, which might have actually been how Kennedy viewed their friendship. The thought almost made her cringe.

“I’ve known girls like you and you’ll try to play Kennedy until you can get everything you want out of her because she’s hard pressed to say no to a pretty face,” Tessa said.

“She seems to have a thing for tits, too.” Anastasia made a show of poking out her chest. She had a lot of women beat in this department, but from what she saw inside earlier, she definitely topped Tessa. Tessa had on a jacket now, protecting her from the cool air, but they both knew what was under the jacket.

Tessa scowled and puffed up her chest. “She has a thing for class, too, which you seem to lack. You’ll try to be a shiny new toy for her, but I won’t let you play my girlfriend.”

“Pretty sure she’s your _ex_ and she’s up for grabs. I’m sure she’d like me playing with her.” Which could possibly be true, but she doubted Kennedy would ever let her play. Kennedy thought of them as friends and she could not see Kennedy sleeping with a friend. Of course, all of Kennedy’s friends were gay men and Dhameer, who might actually believe Kennedy was a man, so it was not much research to be done in that department.

Tessa glared at her so hard, she thought she might actually catch fire. “You might have a big bag of slut tricks, but I know Kennedy.”

“If that’s the case, you shouldn’t have anything to worry about, right? Except you know you’re an ass to Kennedy and my big bag of slut tricks could probably have Ken following me around like a little puppy.” Provided it was the sex that made Kennedy keep going back to Tessa and not a real mental illness like love.

Tessa made her hands into tight fists and it was shocking smoke did not come off the top of her head. “You stay the hell away from her. She’s mine.” She turned and fled the scene. Anastasia took it as a victory, but for not long.

“I’m so fucking screwed,” she mumbled. All the encounter did was make her admit aloud to having a thing for Kennedy. It was real, not some mania she had from gym fumes. She wanted Kennedy.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: Tessa strikes again and manages to muddy the waters between Kennedy and Anastasia.


	9. Stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content ahead. If that’s not your thing, skip the end.

9: Stockings

There was a launch party, very different from the party after contracts were signed and TV shows were done. This was it. It was real. Anastasia had been to things like the party before, but in a very different capacity. She had fun then and she would have fun now. Well, she thought so until the boyos burst into her apartment as she was trying to get ready. 

“Whatever you’re wearing, take it off!” Bruce announced as one of them slammed the door shut. 

Anastasia poked her head out of her bedroom, watching the trio step into the living room. “What the hell are you lot doing here?” _How did I let Kennedy talk me into giving them keys to my apartment?_ Typically, they used the keys to leave her clothing on days she was busy, as she still worked at the bank and would until she saw a steady income from the whirlwind Kennedy and her boyos swept Anastasia up in. Her job at the club was there whenever, if ever, she needed it.

“Dressing you, duh,” Bryce pointed out with miles of cloth in his arms.

“You already gave me a dress.” They planned out her outfit ever since they knew there would be a launch party. According to them, it was special and sexy. She agreed with the latter, but never figured out why they called it “special.”

“That was before Tessa started showing up,” Dave replied. He had a case with him that was undoubtedly packed to the brim with accessories. 

Ever since the first photo shoot, Tessa had popped up several times. It was like she stalked Kennedy. Anastasia tried to make it a point to be with Kennedy most of the time to help get her away from Tessa whenever she happened to show up. 

“You think she’ll somehow show up at the launch party?” Anastasia asked. _Is it too much to ask for her to just go away?_

“Would you be able to talk your way into the launch party if you wanted?” Bruce countered with an arched eyebrow. 

“Have you seen my rack? I don’t need to talk,” Anastasia pointed out.

“It is a nice rack,” Dave concurred.

Anastasia grinned. “And that’s why you’re my favorite.”

“Favorite out of us, I’m assuming,” Bryce remarked with a wicked smirk.

“Look, we need to keep Ken away from Tessa. Tessa makes her seriously stupid and Tessa’s only trying to get back with her now because Kennedy succeeded at this goal Tessa was just telling her was impossible. Tessa actually told her to her face on more than one occasion that she was a fool for chasing someone else’s dream,” Bruce stated.

Anastasia stepped out of her room. It felt like a conversation they needed to have up close, maybe even talk strategy in case Tessa did show up. She was in her underwear, but they had seen her in less. Hell, the underwear she had on was classy compared to the first “outfit” they saw her in. None of them even batted an eye.

“She said that to Kennedy’s face and Kennedy has taken her back?” Anastasia could not believe it.

“Oh, please. She’s taken Tessa back after Tessa calling her every name under the sun. Tessa told her she was a waste of space once and somehow Ken apologized,” Bruce said.

Anastasia sighed. “She’s crazy in love, isn’t she?”

“I think she’s just crazy,” Bryce replied. 

“Tessa was her first love and Tessa plays on that. Besides, I know it might not seem like it, but Kennedy’s a romantic. She’s wrapped up in this idea of her first great love and the wonderful life they could possibly have together if Tessa wasn’t the queen bitch of all bitch-dom.” Bruce threw his hands up. 

Bryce snorted and rolled his eyes. “Kennedy’s stupid ass seems to think she can change Tessa with enough love or some such bullshit.”

“She doesn’t always think that, but when Tessa is around her long enough, somehow the idea works its way back into her mind,” Dave said.

“Tessa knows Kennedy’s a good pick and she’s learned how to manipulate Kennedy to get her back whenever it strikes her fancy. But, we now have you to sever that,” Bruce said. 

“So, you want me to manipulate Kennedy?” Anastasia pointed out. While she would never try to make Kennedy do something she did not want, she also would not allow Kennedy to do an unhealthy thing like go back to Tessa. Anyone with stalking habits could not be a good match.

“No, more for you to manipulate Tessa. Kennedy is going to pay attention to you no matter what,” Bruce replied.

Anastasia arched an eyebrow. “Kennedy is going to pay attention to me no matter what? You must have sown magic into that dress.” 

All three of them looked at her as if she were mad. “Uh… Kennedy dragged you away from Tessa that first time and I’m pretty sure she’s done that a few other times since then. She doesn’t want you anywhere near Tessa. That’s huge,” Dave said. 

“Typically, she’d just stand there and listen to Tessa bitch before apologizing and slinking off with Tessa, like at the party. Remember that?” Bruce pointed out.

Anastasia remembered it all too clear. Kennedy always seemed able to resist her, from their first meeting to now when they were friends. But, she had rushed off with Anastasia for their photo shoot rather than letting Tessa completely ruin the day. Whenever she was there and Tessa popped up, Kennedy took hold of her and got her out of there quickly. She was not sure what to do with that information, though.

“Look, we need to make you look as threatening as possible to Tessa. The dress we picked out before won’t cut it. But, you’re about to slay in something even you wouldn’t suspect.” Bruce held up a garment bag. Anastasia was almost afraid to ask.

-8-8-8-8- 

“Damn, girl, you look good,” Dhameer commented as he offered Anastasia his arm as they met outside the hotel hosting the launch party. Cameras went off like mad as soon as they were next to each other.

Anastasia smirked as they posed for photos. “I know.”

The boyos had definitely out done themselves with her new outfit. Anastasia would give them that. She had never turned so many heads while wearing pants before. They had gone with what they called a “Hellfire” theme, as they had to keep with the phoenix image as that was the style she wore and they wanted people to think the Devil was a woman named Anastasia apparently. Black leather pants with streaks of hot red that matched her hair too perfectly hugged her hips and ass, loving her like a second skin. 

Her top was strapless and orange and yellow, dipping to show off the rack she was so proud of. A black choker clinched her neck accompanied by necklaces that looked like black chains. Similar bracelets hung off of her wrists, looking like black and silver chains. She was showing less skin than if she had been in a dress, but the stares were off the charts as soon as they entered the party.

“This is ridiculous. I’m right here and I feel like a goddamn lamp standing next to you,” Dhameer remarked. 

Anastasia chuckled. “You should feel that way all the time. I look better than you all the time.” 

Dhameer snorted. “I’m fairly certain I’m the cute Angel among us.”

Anastasia shook her head. They had gone from the Wonder Twins to the Trio to the Three Angels. She hoped the last name stuck as she had little desire to try to keep up with their names.

Anastasia arched an eyebrow. “You trying to say I’m the slutty one?” Kennedy was definitely the smart one since she had pulled everything together.

He grinned. “If the thong fits.”

Anastasia rolled her eyes, but she feared she might have to get used to that idea. While they might never be huge models, they now had a circle they moved it. Eventually, people would find out she used to be a stripper and she would, indeed, be labeled the “slutty one” in their trio.

That thought fled her head as people came over to them to tell them how good they looked. Several people ran their fingers along Dhameer’s burnt orange and pale yellow waistcoat. It was meant to look like leather scales and it was quite easy to believe Dhameer had caught and skinned a dragon. The vest was actually silk, though. He had a leather cuff that looked like it was made from dragon teeth and chains. Thick chain links hung from his vest pocket and from the belt loop of his pants.

“I’d like us all to high five, but I doubt that’s professional,” Bryce commented as he, Bruce, and Dave caught up with her and Dhameer. The party swirled around them and they received pats on the back as they tried to carry on a conversation.

“Did they let you guys dress anyone else?” Anastasia asked, looking around. She knew they were going for a fire theme from what she could see on the outfits worn by other models. 

“We gave special attention to you guys, the Angels, but they let us put together outfits for other models they hired to walk around and showcase the goods. You worry about keeping Kennedy’s attention,” Bruce replied.

“I’m fairly certain she won’t be able to lose Kennedy tonight with this outfit,” Dave remarked. 

“The heels were a nice touch,” Anastasia said. She had on black stilettos. She never would have worn them on her own. If she tripped, she felt like she would fall forever.

“People actually like looking up at you. There’s something about you towering over them. People get off on it,” Dave replied. 

“I’m surprised you noticed that,” Anastasia said. But, she could tower over people without physically having to do so, which was why she rarely wore heels so high. Her personality, her presence, and her aura dominated people in a way they liked.

“The slutty one,” Dhameer hummed. Anastasia glared at him, but did not get a chance to snap back. 

Their conversation was cut short as Jorge came out of nowhere to intercept them. He ushered them over to people they apparently needed to know. Anastasia dazzled them with smiles, even as they craned their necks to look up to her. She was over six and a half feet tall in these shoes.

“My god, I should’ve worn heels,” Kennedy remarked as she eased on over to Anastasia. “Is this how people usually feel standing next to you?”

Anastasia chuckled. “You’re shorter than me all the time.”

Kennedy smiled and looked Anastasia up and down. “You look good.”

Anastasia smirked. “I know.” She paused for a moment, taking in Kennedy. 

Kennedy was dressed in tans and navy. Flowing pants that hugged her hips with enough space to stick her hands in pockets, which she did. Gold chains hung from her hips, like a belt, but definitely made to look like chains. Gold chains also hung from her cuffs and pockets.

“Are your boyos going for a theme?” Anastasia flicked Kennedy’s chains and then caressed her own. She thought it was fire and all considering her outfit and Dhameer with his dragon, but Kennedy’s clothing did not suggest flames of any kind. 

“Unchained?” Kennedy shrugged.

“Unbound! _Mythos_ for crying out loud,” Bryce huffed. “Uncultured slob.” 

“Unbound?” Anastasia looked to Kennedy for the connection between the word and _Mythos_. “I thought they were going for fire.”

Dave face palmed while Bruce sighed and shook his head. “There’s some fire with it, but it’s all about being unbound, free.”

Anastasia continued to look at Kennedy. “What in the hell are they talking about?” 

“The Prometheus myth. He was bound by Zeus for giving humans fire and then there’s a book called Prometheus Unbound. Whatever. I don’t pretend to know how their minds work,” Kennedy replied.

Anastasia shook her head. “Well, if you don’t know, I have no hope.” 

Kennedy smiled. “I don’t think you’ll need hope in that outfit. Come here. I want to introduce you to some people. I might be able to get you into modeling for other stuff.”

Anastasia only nodded and walked off with Kennedy. Jorge did not object. In fact, he waved them off. Would this be the new norm as they mingled thanks to the clothing line? Why had Kennedy shared this world with her? Surely there were other people, other athletic women Kennedy could have gone with, but she insisted on Anastasia. Why?

Before she could process those questions, she spotted Tessa in the crowd. Even from across the dimly lit, crowded room, she could tell Tessa was giving her a death glare. Was it just because she was with Kennedy? Glancing over at Kennedy, she did not even notice. She was busy talking up Anastasia to the three people in front of them.

“Could imagine having this body in your sports’ gear?” Kennedy motioned to Anastasia with both hands. Her eyes actually wandered a bit and Anastasia briefly wondered if Kennedy had just checked out her ass.

Anastasia decided against thinking about that and checked to see where Tessa was. Eventually, she had to join the conversation, though. She tried to keep an eye out for Tessa, but between the mingling and drinking and just enjoying being near Kennedy, it did not happen. Then, she lost sight of Kennedy when Dhameer yanked her onto a makeshift dance floor. There were just too many moving bodies. 

“She’s always working hard for you, huh?” Dhameer asked as they danced.

“Huh?” Anastasia was not sure whom he meant.

“Kennedy. She’s always working hard for you, dragging you all around to introduce you to people. How do you like all that special attention?” Dhameer wore a teasing smile. 

Anastasia hit him in the shoulder. “Why are you always such an ass?”

A lopsided grin settled on his face. “You like me that way. How about you relax for a moment, though? I know it’s killing you both to not be near each other, but can I get some attention?”

Anastasia’s brow furrowed. “What in the hell are you going on about?”

“You and Ken. You’re always together now. I just want a little time with both of you.”

Anastasia stared at him hard for a moment. “Sorry, Dhameer. We’re not meaning to leave you out of things.” She thought he took it the wrong way, but he was still right. Kennedy definitely showed her off whenever they were around people, seemingly not thinking of Dhameer.

“I know. Just dance with me for a little while, okay?”

Anastasia nodded, but she never stopped her search for Kennedy. She was expected to save Kennedy and she did not want to let anyone down. When she finally spotted Kennedy, she was tucked off in a corner with Tessa and she did not look happy.

“Excuse me, Dhameer. I have to go protect our friend from Satan,” Anastasia said and Dhameer let her go, knowing all about Tessa thanks to her being plenty of places she should not.

Anastasia moved quickly, not sure how she would get Kennedy away from Tessa, but she knew she had to do something. _How did I end up the babysitter?_ She supposed she could always tell Kennedy she had people to introduce Kennedy to. While it was not the norm, it certainly was not a stretch. 

“Hey, there you are.” Anastasia smiled as she eased on over to Kennedy, wrapping her arm around Kennedy’s forearm.

Kennedy glanced at her and scowled. “Fuck this.” Yanking her arm away, Kennedy all but stormed off.

Anastasia ignored the sting of pain that slammed into her. Kennedy at her rudest had never said anything like that in her presence and it felt like it was directed toward her. Plus, Kennedy had never pulled away from her like that. Before she could totally process what just happened, Tessa glared at her.

“I’ll never let you have Kennedy, you damn whore. Go fuck one of these old, bald guys. That’s your speed, isn’t it? Give one of them a lap dance and let them shove dollar bills up your ass. She knows that’s all you’re good for, you know,” Tessa hissed before pushing by her, going off in the opposite direction of Kennedy.

Anastasia was confused. What the hell just happened? Had they been talking about her? Why was Kennedy so pissed? Was Kennedy pissed with her? She did not know and she should not care, but she felt like she might throw up. Turning, she went to find Kennedy, which was not hard. The blond was at the open bar, pounding back a shot. 

“You okay?” Anastasia asked.

Kennedy sucked her teeth and downed another shot, which was a good answer to the question. Somehow, Tessa managed to ruin what should have been the best night of Kennedy’s life. Anastasia placed her hand on Kennedy’s shoulder and was about to say something, but Kennedy shrugged her hand off. Anastasia felt like her whole chest shattered. 

“Should I just leave you alone?” Anastasia asked around a giant lump in her throat.

Kennedy just sighed, running her hand through her hair. Anastasia was not sure what this feeling was, but she needed to get away from it. Unfortunately, this bar was taken. But, this was the city. There had to plenty of open bars near by. That needed further investigation.

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy’s head felt like it had been split open with an axe. Unfortunately, she was alive, so she knew no one had been merciful enough to plant an axe in her skull. Of course, with the way Tessa had acted, Kennedy would not have been surprised if Tessa chopped her head off with a dull, rusty blade.

All thoughts of axes leaped from her throbbing brain as light snoring registered to her ears. _Holy crap! Did I invite Tessa up to my room?_ She should have known better than to drink so many shots! She had just needed something to help normalize the world again, but this was too normal for her. She was so done with this normal. _Fuck_. _Fuck_. _Fuck_.

Her friends would murder her for sleeping with Tessa, Kennedy was certain. How the hell would she get Tessa out of the apartment without someone seeing? She shook that thought away. _Why the hell would I bring Tessa home? Nothing about her was appealing last night_.

Turning, Kennedy looked to see who was beside her. There was no way it was Tessa. There was way too much red hair. _Fuck_. Okay, maybe it would have been better if it was Tessa. 

“Fuck,” Kennedy hissed and slapped herself in the forehead. “Holy fuck!” It felt like she put her hand through her skull. She held her head in both hands. Her head throbbed.

Anastasia groaned. “Shhh!” Her massive shoulders moved, but the rest of her body was still.

“I can’t,” Kennedy replied through gritted teeth. _Goddamn it. When did I get this fucking stupid? Drinking doesn’t usually make me this dumb._ She punched the bed. 

“Fuck!” Anastasia jumped and turned around to face her bedmate. “Ken?” She shook her head. “I mean, Kennedy. What the hell?” 

“Fuck.” Kennedy growled. “Goddamn. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” She wanted to put her hand through the wall. But, with the way her head was spinning, she felt certain that if she got up, she would fall flat on her face.

“I got it,” Anastasia deadpanned.

“Shit. Fuck.” _Stupid_. _Stupid_. _Stupid_. Kennedy did not feel as stupid as she did all of the times she took Tessa back. She ruined everything.

“Kennedy, stop.”

“No! Fuck!” Kennedy was about to leap out of bed, but she was butt naked and just sitting up made her dizzy. Instead, she hit herself in the head again, not even caring about the pain. “I’m so sorry about this.” _Please, accept my apology and don’t leave_.

Anastasia’s face fell. “You’re sorry you slept with me? Why?” Suddenly, she was intense and demanding. Her eyes were on fire, worse than anything Kennedy had ever seen. “Afraid you caught something from the dirty stripper?”

Kennedy blinked. “What? No!” _Fuck, I slept with her and she thinks I’m an asshole. Fuck_. “Sorry that I…” Okay, it was beyond bad form to tell a girl you were sorry you slept with her. _Well, what the fuck are you going to say then?_

Anastasia growled, shaking her head. “Sorry that you slept with me. Understood. You can go.” With a frown, she turned over again, showing Kennedy her broad back.

Kennedy blinked once more and looked around the room. There were clothes thrown about the place, not just the ones they wore last night. _Oh, it’s her room_. _Fuck_. Reaching over, she put a hand on Anastasia’s bare shoulder.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t…” Kennedy sucked her teeth. “This is so damn much. Everything is so much.”

Anastasia sniffled, like she was holding in tears. But, then she snarled. “And I was just here to relieve stress?” 

“No! God, no! I don’t think so little of you,” Kennedy said.

Anastasia turned just enough to look at her, glower at her really. “Then why the hell are you acting like this is the end of the world?” 

“Because I don’t to fuck up things with you!” Kennedy threw her hands out. “You might notice I don’t have a lot of female friends! I like you and I like hanging out with you and I don’t want to ruin that.”

Anastasia rolled over all the way again and snapped. “Seriously? You don’t want this because you’re scared it’ll fuck up our friendship? How fucking weak is that? You’re not weak, Kennedy. Tell me the truth. Just tell me you don’t like me that way or you don’t want to sleep with a stripper or you were fucking drunk.” 

Kennedy’s brow furrowed. “What? Do you really think that? What the hell? Were you not there last night?”

“I was there to know you were drunk off your ass.”

Kennedy laughed and then groaned. It hurt everything just to laugh. “You were drunker than I was. I had four shots before I realized I was an ass and went looking for you. God only knows how much you had when I finally found you dancing on that fucking table.”

Anastasia squinted, apparently wracking her brain for the memories. “Just because I was dancing on a table doesn’t mean I was drunk.” 

“No, the eight shot glasses around the table, though, were a pretty good indication of things. Your friends stuffing dollars in your tight leather pants told me the glasses were yours,” Kennedy replied. 

Now, Anastasia glared at her… or tried to anyway. It looked like it hurt her entire face. Hell, it hurt Kennedy’s face.

“Guys were stuffing dollars in my pants,” Anastasia muttered.

“Yes, they were and…” Kennedy sighed. She did not want to have this conversation, but she had slept with Anastasia, so she had to say something. “Look, Anastasia, I just… I really like you.”

Anastasia frowned. “As a friend. You are so full of shit.” She reached over and shoved Kennedy’s shoulder.

Kennedy scowled now. “Why are you so pissed at me? What the hell did I do?”

Anastasia shoved her pretty hard with both hands now. “You ass!”

“What did I do?” Kennedy asked once again. “I’m trying to apologize for taking advantage of you and save our friendship! Why are you pushing me?”

“God, you’re so fucking stupid. Just get out already.” Anastasia pointed to the door.

Kennedy flinched as her stomach twisted and dropped. “I… Shit, I ruined it, huh?” No matter what. The moment she pulled Anastasia from that table, she screwed things up. Falling into bed with Anastasia was the dumbest mistake she ever made. “I’ll leave you alone. I’m just… I’m sorry.”

“Go.”

Kennedy wanted to say something, but she doubted there was anything to say. Getting up, she tried to take the sheet with her, but Anastasia refused to let it go. Deciding to let Anastasia have her tantrum, Kennedy sighed and stood up naked. She looked around for her clothes.

“Have you seen my…” Glancing at Anastasia, all she saw was a lump and she knew she would not get an answer. Her stomach felt like it was in her feet and she might throw up, and not because of her hangover. “Is there anything I can say to make this better?” There was no answer. “I really care about you, Anastasia. I don’t want this to be the last time we speak.”

Anastasia made a noise. Kennedy rubbed her forehead, trying to figure out what that might mean. She hunted for her clothes in the meantime. _Come on, brain. Save this. Save us_. Tears burned her eyes, blurred her vision, and she felt like she would never find her clothing.

“Do you really not find me attractive?” Anastasia huffed.

Kennedy turned as a surge of hope blossomed in her chest. _She’s talking to you. Don’t fuck this up_. “You’re kidding, right? You’re gorgeous, inside and out. I’m not blind, Anastasia, and I’m not brain dead, despite how I act sometimes. You’re possibly the most amazing woman I’ve had the pleasure of meeting and I really don’t want to lose you, which was one of the reasons why I did my best to behave around you. I mean, why the hell would you want me?”

Anastasia shook her head. “Now you’re kidding, right? Ever since meeting you, I’ve been having the best time of my life. I finally have a job I can actually tell my parents about without having to stress that I work in a bank. You’ve been taking care of me since you met me.”

Kennedy smiled a little and rubbed her palms together. “You make it easy.” _I want to do even more for you every single day_.

Anastasia took a deep breath and quietly focused on her for a moment. “Why are you really sorry?”

“I meant it when I said I didn’t want to ruin what we have. I care about you. I just…” Kennedy shrugged and sniffled around a lump in her throat. “Why would you want me? I’m a fucking mess.”

Anastasia scoffed and shook her head a little. “How did she do this to you?”

Kennedy’s brow furrowed and she wondered if that was the alcohol talking for Anastasia because it did not make any sense. “Huh?”

“Tessa. How did she do this to you?” Anastasia sat all the way up and moved to the edge of the bed. “You know how amazing you. You talk about it all the time. What makes you think no one would want you?”

Kennedy scratched the back of her head. “I dunno. Relationships don’t seem to be my strong point.”

“No, Tessa doesn’t seem to be your strong point. You haven’t really given any other relationships a chance thanks to her. What did she tell you to make you go get drunk at what should’ve been the best night of your life?”

Kennedy sighed. “I dunno if you want to hear it.”

“I want to hear everything. So, start talking,” Anastasia ordered.

Kennedy frowned and scanned the floor. She needed to have a shirt on for this conversation. Anastasia arched an eyebrow.

“Bottom drawer. You can find a t-shirt,” Anastasia told her.

Kennedy nodded and quickly found a shirt. Once that was done, she turned her attention back to Anastasia. Anastasia patted the space on the bed next to her. Sighing again, Kennedy sat down.

“Now, what did she say?” Anastasia inquired.

“You need to know I’ve got this long history with Tessa.”

“The boyos were saying you’ve broken up and gotten back together four times.”

“Yeah. The last time we broke up, she told me I’d never amount to anything. I’d spend my whole life chasing my ‘idiots stupid dreams.’ She badmouthed them so bad and I vowed I’d never take her back, not that she said she was coming back. She didn’t want to waste time with me.”

Anastasia rolled her eyes. “And yet here she is.”

“Yeah, and she’s even more pissed than before thanks to you.” Kennedy rubbed her forehead. “She… she said a lot of bad things about you.”

“But, what does that have to do with you thinking you’re not worthy of me?”

“She reminded me that strippers, especially ones that look like you, are used to way more successful people chasing them, giving into the fantasy, and showering them with gifts. I can barely afford to take you to lunch on most days.” Kennedy pulled at her hair a little.

Anastasia shook her head and put her hand on Kennedy’s knee. The touch warmed Kennedy and her heart sped up a little. It was nice to know she had not completely ruined everything.

“Kennedy, you got me a modeling job. Even last night before you flipped out, you were trying to get me more modeling work. Tessa might just be about a pay check, but you have to know I have different wants.”

Sighing, Kennedy nodded. “Well, I know what makes you happy as a friend. I don’t know what you want in a partner, though.” And, it did not make sense to her that Anastasia would want someone like her, someone just starting out and who could fail at any moment. Someone whose entire life was based on making other people’s dreams come true.

“So, why not ask me instead of listening to Tessa? You really want to just reduce me to any stripper?” Anastasia snorted through her nose.

Kennedy smiled a little. “You know I can never reduce any part of you.”

Anastasia reached over and ran her hand through Kennedy’s short blond locks. “You’re adorable.”

Kennedy resisted the urge to lean into the touch. She was not sure if she was allowed that privilege just yet. “You really think so?”

“I have since I started hanging out with you.”

“Is that why you started drinking last night? Because I’m adorable and treated you like an ass?” Kennedy asked.

Anastasia sighed. “I was hoping to start the process of getting over you. It was clear you weren’t into me.”

Kennedy scratched her forehead. “No, I’m just stupid.”

“Stupid adorable.”

With a laugh, Kennedy grinned. “You’re into me, huh?”

Anastasia nudged her with her shoulder. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late.”

Anastasia shook her head. “Was I really dancing on the table?”

“It could’ve been worse. It could’ve been on the bar.”

Anastasia sighed. “I’ll have to watch you. I can’t believe I got so drunk so quickly just because you didn’t want to talk to me.”

Kennedy grinned even more, even though it hurt her face. “You like me. And then, when I showed up, you called me Kenny.”

Anastasia’s eyes went wide and she gasped. “I didn’t.”

“You did. I didn’t mind. In fact, it stopped my heart for a second and I had to grin like the idiot I am for more time than I should have. I’ve never gotten so close to someone so quickly. I usually only let Bruce or Dave call me Ken or Kenny. Dhameer can get away with it when he’s teasing me, but that’s it. When you called me Kenny, my heart just kinda skipped a beat and I knew I was gone on you.”

Anastasia nodded and then glanced down. “How’d we end up in bed? I remember a car ride and a lot of giggling as I tried to open the door.”

Kennedy shrugged. “That’s essentially how we ended up in bed, I think. I don’t remember much after getting you in the cab.”

Anastasia squinted and she seemed like she was deep in concentration, trying to remember. “Did I tell you I just wanted tonight?”

Kennedy thought on it. She could hear whispers in her ear and feel warm breath on her cheek, but she could not remember what Anastasia had said at the time. She doubted it had anything to do with being drunk and more to do with Anastasia being so close to her.

“Sounds familiar, but I don’t remember as much as it seems. I had a few shots myself, after all. So, now what?” Kennedy asked.

“Well, I like you and you like me,” Anastasia replied.

Kennedy sighed and her shoulders slumped. “But, what if we don’t work out? I really like being your friend.”

Anastasia grabbed her hand and held it tightly. “What if we do work out? You don’t think you’ll like being my partner?”

Kennedy laughed and turned to look Anastasia in the face. “You make a good point. You know, I really don’t want to go back to Tessa for the first time in my life. I really do just want to be here with you. I always just want to be with you.”

“There you go being adorable again.”

“I’m being serious here. Whenever I’m not with Tessa, I’m usually thinking about her or wondering how to get her back or wondering how to get over her. Since you’ve been around, I haven’t even thought about her. I don’t care about her anymore. I’ve just enjoyed being with you and that was just as friends.”

“Well, shall we give partners a try?”

Kennedy smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Anastasia leaned in and sealed the deal with a sweet kiss. Kennedy had never felt anything like it. This seemed like a good decision. And then Anastasia added her tongue to the kiss, Kennedy was certain this was a great decision and a light moan escaped her. The moan grew louder as Anastasia’s handed grazed her sides.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kennedy said, even though she kissed Anastasia with each word.

“What?” Anastasia asked, leaning in close. “Please don’t ask me if I’m sure.” 

Kennedy chuckled. “No, I wasn’t going to ask that. I was going to say I should take you out first. I mean, if this was just a bit of fun, fine, but I really want to build something with you.”

Anastasia smiled. “Look, we both already have vague memories of last night. Let’s fill in those blanks and then go from there. I’m not opposed to going on a date, but dating is about getting to know each other and we know each other.”

Kennedy sighed and stroked Anastasia’s cheek. “I want to do this right.”

“Let’s do what’s right for us rather than some other standard and, quite honestly, I’ve wanted to touch you for way too long to satisfied with some drunken fumbling that I can barely remember. So, can you just touch me, please?”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Kennedy kissed Anastasia again and attempted to pull Anastasia into her lap. She paused for a moment, not too sure if Anastasia would be all right with sitting in her lap, but Anastasia did not object.

Kennedy’s hands wandered the soft skin of Anastasia’s hips and thighs. Anastasia moaned into her mouth, making Kennedy hungry for more. She kissed and licked her way down Anastasia’s throat. She hummed as she dipped her head and reached a pert, pink nipple. Anastasia bucked in her lap and the movement was heaven.

Anastasia grabbed one of Kennedy’s hands and practically shoved it in between her legs. “I really need you to…” Her breath hitched as Kennedy gave her just what she wanted. 

Kennedy moaned around Anastasia’s nipple as her fingers slid into slick warmth. Then, Anastasia moved against her and Kennedy was not sure she would ever actually be able to define heaven again. Anastasia put her hands on Kennedy’s shoulders, clutching at her back and running her fingers up and down Kennedy’s neck.

“Kennedy,” Anastasia breathed. 

Kennedy pulled Anastasia closer. “Yeah?”

“Touch me more.”

“Yeah.” Again, Kennedy did not need to be told twice. Her free hand traced the curve of Anastasia’s unoccupied breast and then wandered down her abdomen, tracing the lines of her stomach. 

Anastasia moaned loudly and bucked even more. “Yes!” Her breathing increased and she cried out, falling against Kennedy. She kissed Kennedy’s neck. “We’re doing that again as soon as I recover.”

“I will not argue.” Once again, Kennedy did not need to be told twice.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: the end.


	10. Tee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content ahead.

10: Tee 

Anastasia pressed her tongue against Kennedy delicious flesh as Kennedy’s moans filled the air. Kennedy held onto the headboard as Anastasia tasted her, enjoying the flavor more than she ever imagined. Kennedy was light and sweet and perfect. The way Kennedy arched for her as she eased her fingers into Kennedy, Anastasia could not help moaning right along with her.

“I want to do this every day,” Anastasia whispered. She would do it everyday if she got the chance. 

Kennedy groaned and dug her leg into Anastasia’s shoulder, which could have easily been a protest. Throughout the morning, Kennedy insisted on taking Anastasia on a date while taking Anastasia in various positions. A date would be nice, but she did not want that to mean no more sex until the date.

“So close…” Kennedy whispered, running her hand through Anastasia’s hair.

Anastasia eased a hand up Kennedy’s flushed chest and she palmed a bouncing breast. Kennedy cried out as Anastasia latched onto her clit, sucking and licking. Kennedy’s breathing increased and she let loose amazing mewing sounds. Even when she came, Kennedy was adorable. The sounds danced down Anastasia’s spine and she moaned as Kennedy collapsed against the pillows.

In the time they had spent getting to know each other more intimately, Anastasia knew Kennedy needed a little recovery time after an orgasm. So, she waited for Kennedy to calm down and then eased her fingers out of Kennedy. She settled in next to Kennedy, who turned to kiss her. 

“I wish you didn’t have a one orgasm limit. I really like seeing you come,” Anastasia said.

Kennedy shrugged. “I’m used to it. Besides, it gives me an excuse to give my partner two or three. Let’s get back to that.” 

Anastasia did not plan to object, but also did not have a chance to do it. Kennedy kissed her and Kennedy’s hands were on her body once again. She moaned as Kennedy worked her magic. _I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this_. After that thought, it was a little impossible to focus on anything that was not Kennedy’s hands and mouth.

-8-8-8-8-

Anastasia was not sure how she managed to keep Kennedy in bed all day since she knew Kennedy was a creature of movement, but she was glad she did. Last night was still too fuzzy for Anastasia’s liking, but she was fairly certain they had to have come close to repeating it at some point. She wished their first time was not some drunken tryst, but any start was good enough for her. If not for alcohol, they probably would have danced around each other until Kennedy went back to Tessa. Oh, the horror.

“You comfortable?” Anastasia asked Kennedy. They were in the center of her bed with Kennedy resting against her chest. It was nice. Anastasia was still naked and Kennedy remained dressed in her t-shirt. It had not occurred to either of them to remove the shirt through their activities.

“I’ve never had a chance to be on this end of lounging like this,” Kennedy replied. She moved her hand to rest on Anastasia’s stomach and she drummed against Anastasia’s bare skin.

Anastasia snickered and played with a few locks of golden hair while happy tremors went through her with each touch of Kennedy’s fingertips. “The perks of being the shorter one.”

Kennedy shook her head. “I’m not used to being the shorter one either.” 

“No, Tessa is tiny.” 

Kennedy snorted and glanced up at her. “She’s not the only woman I’ve been with, you know.”

Anastasia shrugged. “No, but you have a type. I’ve seen you talk to girls you’re interested in. Maybe my words to you that time in the bank were said in anger, but they were accurate. You like princesses.”

Kennedy shifted enough to find Anastasia’s hand and she held it. Her thumb glided across Anastasia’s fingers, soft and gentle. It was so simple, but Anastasia felt quite adored from it.

“It’s a good thing princesses come in all shapes and sizes. I think I’ll stick with the amazon princess I have right now,” Kennedy said.

Anastasia groaned. “God, I’m not going to survive you.” She found so many things about Kennedy cute and she hoped it was always that way.

“You never know. What you find cute today, you’ll find annoying tomorrow,” Kennedy replied.

Anastasia scratched Kennedy’s scalp, earning some low purring. “I hope not.” Leaning down some, she kissed the side of Kennedy’s head. “I’ve never wanted to be this close to someone before. I’ve never quite enjoyed someone’s company the way I have with you. It’s not just when we’re out or when we’re at the gym, but little moments. I look forward to little moments with you.”

Kennedy actually blushed. Of course, Anastasia had seen plenty of people blush. This was different, though. This was special. She just wanted to cuddle Kennedy all day long. Maybe even all week long. Then a phone rang.

“Bruce looking to make sure you’re not dead?” Anastasia asked.

“Probably.” Kennedy looked around. “You see my phone?”

Anastasia scoffed. “Do you honestly think I really give a good god damn about your phone? I don’t want you to get up. If I could summon grapes, I’d be feeding them to you right now.”

Kennedy smiled. “And you say I want a princess?”

Anastasia chuckled. “You deserve to be treated as well.” She remembered how surprised Kennedy was when she ordered Kennedy’s favorite smoothie. Obviously, Kennedy’s likes had not been very high on Tessa’s priority list. Anastasia would put Kennedy at the number one spot on hers and there would be plenty of pleasant surprises in the future. 

Kennedy continued looking for her phone without actually getting up. Anastasia could not help smiling and dancing on the inside. It was great to know Kennedy did not want to leave her. With a sigh, Anastasia held Kennedy just a little tighter. Kennedy wiggled, cuddling in her closer.

“Will he call you again?” Anastasia asked as the ringing finally ceased. She had not noticed the phone going on earlier in the morning, but she was certain this could not be Bruce’s first time calling.

“He’s going to keep calling, especially if he’s scared I went home with Tessa. I should find it. I can order us some food, too.”

“Oh, are you saying we’re going to work up an appetite?” Of course, they had already.

“I’m saying we need something to soak up last night’s alcohol before we die of alcohol poisoning.”

Anastasia rolled her eyes. “I’ll let that excuse fly.” She lifted her arms off of Kennedy, releasing her. “We didn’t have any appointments today, did we? I’d rather not have to go to another photo shoot or something.” She could not even imagine how she would walk into a photo shoot partially hung over, partially aroused, and a hundred percent screwed to perfection.

“No, today was definitely a day of rest.” Kennedy moved about items of clothing on the floor in search of her phone.

Anastasia smiled as she watched Kennedy move. It was a sexy sight, even though her t-shirt covered Kennedy. “You know, you’re the only lover I’ve ever had I can share clothes with.”

Kennedy chuckled. “The same. Too bad our styles are so different.” She then let loose an odd noise and held up her phone in triumph before taking a look at the screen. “Yikes!”

Anastasia arched an eyebrow. “How many missed calls?”

“Twenty, but there’s over a hundred texts. They must really think I died or Tessa kidnapped me.” Kennedy put the phone to her ear. “I’m fine. I’m with Anastasia… No! Shut up!” A hot blush burned her cheeks.

“He guessed?” She would not be surprised.

“His dumb-ass wanted to know who was on top,” Kennedy sneered as she flopped down on the bed. She wiggled until she was back at her spot against Anastasia. “It’s on speaker now.”

“Hey, Bruce,” Anastasia said.

“Hey, thanks for saving Ken from herself. I got worried when she ran out of the place and Tessa was hot on her tail. I lost sight of her before I knew where either of them went,” he replied.

“To hear her tell it, she took care of me. She found me dancing on tables, but at least I was getting tips for it,” Anastasia said.

“That sounds about right. It’s good she found you before you started doing more of your routine. I hope you guys talked before your clothes fell off, though.” 

Kennedy huffed. “Who said our clothes fell off?”

“Because we’ve called Anastasia just as many times as you and she didn’t answer either. You both were obviously occupied and you’re together. I might not have no fancy book learnings like you, but I can do simple math,” he remarked.

“Shut up!” Kennedy huffed. She glared at the phone, as if he could see.

He laughed. “Don’t get all uppity. You two have been making eyes at each other since Anastasia forgave you for ignoring her and you decided to be her friend. I’m happy for you two. So, I’ll leave you to it. Call us later, though.”

“Later.” Kennedy dropped the phone and sighed. “I don’t think he’s ever been so supportive of a relationship for me.”

Anastasia hugged Kennedy close, tracing the hard line of her triceps. “Because none of those women were me.”

Kennedy smiled. “This is true. So, how about some Chinese takeout?”

“Can it be naked?” And while it did not sound serious, Anastasia was quite serious. She wanted to feel as much of Kennedy as she could whenever the urge overtook her.

Kennedy sighed and scratched her head. “I really think I need to take you on a real date before I can do anything else naked. I’m old fashion like that.”

Rolling her eyes, Anastasia scoffed. “Says the woman who I had my tongue inside of.”

“Tongue and fingers, but that’s neither here nor there. No more naked until a proper date. Beyond that, for now, I need real food and I need to check my messages to see if my half-ass attempts to get you another modeling gig worked.”

Anastasia just smiled and nodded. She watched Kennedy work, as Kennedy ordered food and eventually ventured out into the living room to answer the door for the food. Chivalry obviously was not dead.

Anastasia hoped their budding relationship worked out. She really liked Kennedy and the way Kennedy made her feel. She wanted a chance to make Kennedy feel the same and treat Kennedy like the goddess she was.

-8-8-8-8-

Kennedy was beyond happy when she got to really take Anastasia on a date. She had to hold in a giddy laugh the whole day. It was almost two weeks after they fell into bed together, but it was better late than never for her. True to her word, they had not done anything “naked” since. It was not from a lack of trying on Anastasia’s part, but they were also rather busy in that time. Kennedy was quite happy for the work, even though it was a little frustrating having to wait a fortnight to go on a date.

Kennedy was a little embarrassed to pick Anastasia up in her beat up, shared car, but Anastasia understood and accepted she was on the come-up in life. Hopefully, the expensive bouquet of roses and lilies would make up for it. Plus, the boyos made sure to dress her in a suit they swore would make Anastasia swoon.

“You didn’t have to bring me flowers,” Anastasia said as she opened the door to her condo. She accepted the bouquet nonetheless, grinning, and eyes practically sparkling. She was dressed and ready to go.

Kennedy could not help staring for a long moment. _I want to peel her out of the damned dress already_. She shook her head. No, she would stick to the plan and treat Anastasia right. Anastasia deserved the best. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about what she would have to live up to. _No, it’s fine. She deserves the best, so be the best_.

Kennedy stepped inside, offering a small smile. She hoped she did not look as shy as she suddenly felt. “Just wanted to bring you something to compliment your beauty.”

A groan escaped Anastasia, but she smiled brightly. “My god, woman, where do you come up with this stuff?”

Kennedy grinned now and puffed out her chest. “I come up with it in between meetings. But, seriously, I know you’ve probably seen better flowers—”

Anastasia held up her hand. “Ken, stop right there. I don’t want to do this.”

Kennedy’s heart dropped and her throat seized. It was hard to breathe and she mentally had to coach herself to inhale and exhale. “You… But, I thought…” Her mind could not process words to express her disappointment. 

Anastasia reached out and held Kennedy’s hand. “Not the date or being in a relationship. I don’t want to do this thing where you let Tessa’s words get to you and you believe that I got a lot of fabulous things as a stripper and therefore nothing you get me will compare. The flowers are beautiful, as is the gesture. Just leave it at that, okay?”

Sighing, Kennedy nodded. “Sorry. I’ve got a lot of training to overcome.”

Anastasia gently put the flowers on the coffee table. She then turned back to Kennedy and cupped Kennedy’s face with both hands. She offered Kennedy a tender kiss and gave Kennedy a soft smile as she pulled away. Anastasia got lost in Kennedy’s eyes for a long moment and Kennedy enjoyed it. Tessa had never looked at her with such lovely adoration.

“I want to be there with you every step of the way. I like you the way you are, Kennedy. I like you point blank. So, let’s go on this date as you and me, good friends with deeper feelings and not these people Tessa has made up because they’re not real,” Anastasia said.

Kennedy nodded again. “You’re right. So right I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Well, do us both a favor and never fight that urge.”

Kennedy grinned. It was good to hear. Leaning in, she placed a gentle kiss to Anastasia’s willing lips. A delightful shiver passed through her as Anastasia kissed back. Her hands automatically fell to Anastasia’s hips, pulling her closer. Anastasia’s hands fell to her waist as the kiss deepened. A moan bounced off of the condo walls and Kennedy had to force herself to pull away. She did not want to give into temptation just yet. 

“We’re going to be late for dinner if we keep this up,” Kennedy said before going in for another kiss. It was hard to resist. Kissing Anastasia was paradise and she tasted like heaven.

“We could stay in. There’s an amazing Greek spot just around the corner and they deliver,” Anastasia replied, hand moving to the nap of Kennedy’s neck. She played with a lock of hair and Kennedy purred briefly.

Kennedy shook her head, wanting to keep her thoughts clear. “No. We’re going on a date. A proper date, fit for a princess.”

Anastasia laughed, but Kennedy knew that was what Anastasia wanted. She wanted to give Anastasia that. She deserved nice dates, flowers, chocolates, surprise gifts, and silly little texts that let her know how Kennedy felt about her and just because. So, she offered Anastasia her arm.

“Your carriage awaits,” Kennedy remarked.

“You got the car?” Anastasia inquired.

“The boyos were ready to buy me a new one when I told them I needed it to take you out. They’ve very supportive of us,” Kennedy replied. It was a first for her, but mostly because Tessa had been her only real girlfriend by her count. There had been possibilities, but she had always gone back to Tessa before she allowed a relationship to take root. She would not do this now.

Anastasia smiled. “How nice of them. Let me just make sure the flowers are all right and then we can go.”

Kennedy shrugged and Anastasia moved to put the flowers into a vase. Then, they were off. Kennedy made sure to open Anastasia’s door for her when they got to the car. Anastasia held her hand all the way to the restaurant, which was nice. She was not used to that, but felt like she could get used to it.

When they entered the restaurant, a top-notch steak house, people stared, but Kennedy did not care. Even the hostess showing them to their table eyed them for a little longer than necessary. Anastasia did not seem bothered by it, so Kennedy let the rudeness slide. 

“I think everyone is wondering how I got such a beautiful woman to go out with me,” Kennedy remarked as she pulled out Anastasia’s chair. They were next to wall with romantic low lighting.

Anastasia chuckled, but a slight blush stained her cheeks. “Yes, I’m sure that’s it. Thank you.”

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Kennedy would try to do something else, anything to make sure Anastasia was comfortable. 

Anastasia scoffed and waved the question off. “You know I’m used to stares. I’m a six foot two woman with wild red hair down my back with boobs the size of someone’s head. People tend to look, especially if I’m dressed right. If anything, they’re trying to figure out why us two friends are dressed so nice for something that obviously isn’t a date.” 

Kennedy looked around as she eased into her chair. “You think?” It was possible the stares came from the fact that they were two tall, muscular women, but she thought it also had to do with the fact that they were together.

Anastasia leaned forward and smirked. “We look too similar in build to be dating and you know most people will also assume we’re too pretty to be gay.”

“That’s funny because of my build, people always assume I’m gay,” Kennedy replied.

Anastasia nodded. “I have to confess, because of your build, I didn’t think you’d be attracted to someone like me. I figured you were into petite women and they were the only women you ever looked at.”

“Well, you’ve seen Tessa, so you’re not totally wrong in the sense that I have a type. In between Tessa, there’s been a variety, but I’ve never really been able to pin down if I have a type because, well, Tessa. What about you?”

Anastasia winced, like the people she dated was not a subject she wanted to discuss. The waiter saved her for the moment, coming over for their drink orders. He was there and gone in a flash, though. Anastasia looked at her.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Kennedy said. Maybe, despite all of Anastasia’s flair, Kennedy was actually her first woman. 

“No, I want to. I don’t want to hide anything from you. It’s just… my type more has to do with money or fun. I’m not big on dating people, like really dating. I see a lot of different people, but based on what they do for me.”

Kennedy sighed. Okay, that was actually worse than being her first woman. _What if Tessa was right?_ Anastasia reached over the small table and grabbed her by the hand.

“Kennedy, I don’t want you to think I’m a gold digger or anything. Before you, I never really wanted to seriously date anyone, except maybe in high school. I never wanted a real relationship until you came along. You understand that?” Anastasia’s eyes looked just shy of pleading.

Kennedy shrugged. “I get it. It’s just…” She sighed. She did and she did not hold it against Anastasia. But, part of her was still a little messed up on it.

Anastasia gave her a sad smile. “Training?” 

Kennedy gave a small nod. “Tessa trained the hell out of me. It’ll take a lot of work to keep her from buzzing in my ear. I don’t hold it against you that you didn’t want a serious relationship with anyone.”

Anastasia squeezed Kennedy’s hand. “You’re different, though. This is more than a good time to me, okay?”

With another sigh, Kennedy nodded. _This is a good thing_. _Tessa wasn’t right. Tessa doesn’t know anything about Anastasia. This is good. We’re good_. Anastasia wanted to do something different with her, wanted to be with her. She just had to drown at that horrible voice of Tessa’s and see where this went. She could do that. 

“You’re different, too. I want this to work,” Kennedy said.

“That makes two of us. I think between us, we can handle it.” Anastasia smiled. Kennedy chuckled and nodded.

-8-8-8-8-

A year. It had been a whole year and Anastasia still had trouble wrapping her mind around everything. She was a model, mainly for the _Mythos_ clothing line, but Kennedy had helped her get other jobs. She had even been in a few commercials thanks to Kennedy. And, then there was Kennedy. Dear lord, she was in a stable, loving relationship with Kennedy. Her mind whirled at the mere thought. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kennedy leaned close and placed a hand on Anastasia’s bare knee.

Anastasia blinked and shook her head, bringing the back of the town car they were in back into focus. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Kennedy grinned. “Damn right you are.”

Anastasia laughed. “One day I’ll stop finding that cute.” That probably was not true and she knew that just encouraged Kennedy, but it was cute.

Throwing her head back, Kennedy rolled her eyes. “I doubt it. Besides, if you do, I’ve got a million of ‘em. But, seriously, are you okay? You sort of checked out there for a second.” 

Anastasia leaned into Kennedy, wanting to be anchored in the present. “Just a little overwhelmed by everything for a second. I mean, this time last year, I was shaking my breasts in your face and you were ignoring them in favor of a phone call.”

“Yeah, well, that doesn’t happen anymore.” 

Anastasia chuckled and caressed Kennedy’s cheek. “No, it doesn’t. In fact, you’ve thrown the phone across the room several times in favor of quite a few of my body parts.”

“Don’t tell anyone that, though. Whenever they ask, I was in the shower.” 

Anastasia laughed lightly, knowing Kennedy probably told people that regardless of how implausible it was. “You were in the shower at two in the morning? Hell, at five in the afternoon?”

Kennedy tilted her chin up as she grinned. “I take cleanliness very seriously. And, just so you don’t go around blowing my cover, your dad believed I was in the shower at five in the afternoon, okay? Your dad.”

“I’m sure my dad _wanted_ to believe you were in the shower. He’s my dad.” Her parents had met Kennedy and they loved her. She imagined her mother was already planning their wedding. Of course, the boyos had already thrown together several designs for their wedding outfits. Dave had volunteered to help either of them pick out engagement rings and wedding bands.

“But, that doesn’t explain if you’re okay or not,” Kennedy pointed out.

“I’m all right, really. I was just thinking about how far we’ve come over a year. My life has changed so much.” She gripped Kennedy’s hand tightly. “For the better.”

Kennedy’s eyes sparkled. She visibly filled with pride whenever Anastasia let her know how she felt about their lives and their relationship. “I should hope so.”

“This isn’t all crazy to you? I mean, successful relationship, model, manager, and we’re about to hit a charity event with all kinds of celebrities?” Anastasia inquired.

Kennedy shrugged. “I’ve got you. I’ve got my boyos and I’ve got Dhameer. I’m good.”

“Too sweet.” She leaned over to give Kennedy a soft kiss, careful not to mess up their makeup.

This was their life now. Anastasia knew it would not last forever. Well, the modeling anyway. Kennedy still was not happy with it, but she continued to do it because her best friends wanted her to. Everything else, though, Anastasia hoped carried on. She was quite happy with her relationship with Kennedy. She wanted the wedding predictions to be true.

Kennedy had definitely done her best over the past year to treat Anastasia as a princess. Anastasia had, of course, had other people think they treated her that way, but Kennedy was just different. With Kennedy, it was not about large, expensive gifts or trips. There were little things to make her feel special, like cuddling with her on the couch with her favorite snack, or knowing what fuzzy socks she liked to wear when she had a bad day.

“We’re about to be there. You sure you want to go to such a classy place with me?” Kennedy gave her a lopsided grin.

“It’s a little too late now. Hell, I’m fairly certain someone would notice me trying to ditch you,” Anastasia remarked.

Kennedy wiped pretend dust from her shirtsleeve. “Someone will pick this up. Hell, for all we know, Tessa is there.”

Anastasia scoffed. “If you’re crazy enough to get back with her after me, then it’s on you.”

Kennedy laughed as she squeezed Anastasia’s hand. “It’d take a few head injuries to make me _that_ stupid.”

Anastasia believed that. There had been several times throughout the year when Kennedy’s resistance to Tessa was tested. Tessa popped up every couple of months, somehow finding Kennedy in odd places. Once, she found Kennedy in a club, another time at a corner store—not even the grocery store, just a convenient store—and in the mall while Kennedy was trying to buy a birthday gift for Bruce. Tessa never outright said she wanted Kennedy back, but tried to manipulate Kennedy into ruining her relationship with Anastasia. The first time had caused an argument, but Kennedy got wise quickly.

“You say the sweetest things.” Anastasia gave her a teasing smile.

The car came to a gentle stop as Kennedy reached up and placed her hand softly on Anastasia’s face. “Like I love you? Because I love you.”

Anastasia melted, gently leaning into Kennedy’s calloused hand. “You are so lucky you’re cute.” Honestly, Kennedy was the only person outside of family to say those three words to her and she believed it.

“You love me.”

“You know I do.” Anastasia gave Kennedy one more kiss. “I love you so much.” It was the truth. 

Kennedy grinned from ear to ear, as she often did when Anastasia said those words to her. It touched Anastasia deeply to see the affect her emotions had on Kennedy. The car came to a halt and Kennedy opened the door, stepping out. She put her hand out for Anastasia, helping her outside, into a sea of flashes and microphones. An arm around Anastasia’s waist secured her to Kennedy and to play up for the cameras, Anastasia took off Kennedy’s hat and placed it on her own head.

“And you say I’m cute,” Kennedy commented. 

Before Anastasia could say anything, the boyos came over to them, as if they had been waiting. There were hugs and smiles along with more flashes from cameras. Dhameer found them as well and they started posing and messing around with each other. Antics like this made them darlings on any red carpet event they attended and even high profile parties they went to. They made their way inside together. They were a merry band, unstoppable together. It was like being part of a family.

The end.

-8-8-8-8- 

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/).


End file.
